Stockholm A Loki and Jane Novella
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: Loki has fallen from the bridge and somehow landed on Midgard. He has one thing on his mind other than subjugating the human race: ending the life of Jane Foster. -Post "Thor" with some "Avengers" tossed in- J/L pairing.
1. Prologue

****_Welcome to you and thank you for your interest in reading one of my crowned jewel stories "Stockholm." Why did I select such a bizarre title for this story featuring Loki and Jane? Does the story take place in Stockholm (never been there)? Nope. Is there some underlying purpose to the name? You betcha! _

_My policy is listed in my profile, but I do not own any of the characters in this universe as they all property of Marvel Comics and Marvel Entertainment. _

_Please review and help me to become a better writer. I love getting reviews from everyone. _

_Our story picks up at the end of "Thor" film as Loki is falling through the starry cosmos._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Light. Thousands upon thousands of lights, unable to be counted in this moment.

Pain. Pain piercing every limb and fiber.

Agony. Heartbroken and betrayed.

Family. Where did he belong?

Darkness. Where would he fall?

Air. No breath to be-had.

Loki, the fallen son of Odin Allfather allowed the wormhole in time and space to steer his course. He had no control over where his fall would drop him; if anywhere.

Who cared where he fell? There was nothing to live for anymore.

And so he closed his eyes and awaited his doom.

* * *

><p><em><span>South Lake Tahoe - California<span>_

The gorgeous and large lake that separated the states of Nevada and California lay dormant under the protection of the moon above it.

The chill in the air had chased boaters inside and even formed a razor thin ice shield to protect the wildlife within it.

A lone United States Coast Guard boat was floating across the surface on patrol. On board the small yacht, Officer Luke Kenton was guiding the boat down the south shore near the Heavenly Ski Resort and shopping areas. The snow makers were busy blowing snow on the mountain to get it ready for skiers to arrive over the upcoming weekend.

That is why the Coast Guard wanted him out there, simply to make sure that if anyone got stranded, he would be able to rescue them.

Luke believed that this was hazing from the other officers. He had just transferred to the Tahoe Station a couple weeks ago. Being that he was fresh out of the academy, this would be an easy post.

But the hazing was still not tolerable yet. Now he would suffer out here in the dead of night cold.

Something caught his attention. It was a beam of light, almost like a shooting star and it was coming down quite low. It looked like it was going to crash nearby.

What could be falling from the sky at such an alarming rate.

"Central station," he called into the radio. "This is Marine Patrol One."

"Go ahead Marine Patrol One," the voice of Shelley the dispatcher came back in reply.

"Yeah, I just saw something crash into the water," he told her.

"What? Like a car?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "Going to investigate now. Send back up to the South Shore Station."

"Ten-four," Shelley's voice answered.

Luke put it into gear and the boat drove toward where the ripples were coming from whatever had crashed into the lake.

It looked too small to be a car, but he was pretty far away.

Maybe tonight was not going to be so boring after all.

He reached the spot where the waves had been originating, but he did not see any bubbles or debris from whatever had landed in the water.

Had he been seeing things? What had crashed?

Luke grabbed a flashlight and stared shining it down onto the dark crystal water to see if he could see anything.

Nothing.

Oh great, he thought. Now he was going to hear it from the guys now. They would be razzing him for weeks about him seeing a shooting star crashing into the lake and not finding a thing.

Suddenly, there were a couple of bubbles that popped on the surface.

This looked a terrible cliche out of a film. The lonely sailor checks a suspicious scene in the middle of the night in an empty lake.

Usually then, they were eaten by a mechanical killer shark.

"Oh what am I doing?" he finally admitted defeat and was about to stand up.

Suddenly glowing red circles appeared underneath the water's surface. Black irises appeared to be staring right at him.

"What the..." he staid.

Then a splash came from the water, grabbed him by his jacket lapels, and he was pulled into the freezing darkness.

Then the darkness took him.

* * *

><p>The water returned to stillness and calm around the small floating vessel.<p>

A hand reached up for the deck of the boat followed by another hand, grabbing onto the ladder railing.

The person pulled themselves out of the water, taking in a deep inhale of cold breath, millions of needles piercing the inside of his throat and chest as the oxygen slid down.

His muscles ached, but with every fiber of strength, they pulled themselves out of the fridged abyss onto the flat surface of the vessel.

It took a great amount of effort with the long cape and layers of armor and leather that were now thoroughly saturated in water.

Finally, he was out of the water and collapsed upon the deck.

Loki rolled onto his back, shivering and chattering uncontrollably as he worked to gain his strength back. You would think being a Frost Giant, he would be able to resist the cold water for longer than he had been submerged.

His hands did begin to start warming up; with a little help from his magic, and he looked up at the sky above him.

There was a large moon in a sliver of the reflection of the sun that supplied light to this world.

Primitive watercraft. Moon and star constellations. Simple life forms.

Loki started to chuckle when he realized where he was. The laughter got loud and obnoxious even to him.

He was on Midgard.

What a better place to be than nowhere at all?

Climbing back to his feet, Loki began to hear a device by the steering mechanism that was calling for an Officer Kenton to answer.

"Luke," the female voice said. "Officer Kenton, come back..."

Loki took the device, pushed the button, and spoke into the speaker.

"This is Officer Kenton," he answered the voice. "Nothing out here. False alarm."

"Ten-four Officer Kenton," the woman replied. "Continue with patrol."

"Actually I fell in the lake," Loki lied, but did not lie. "Freezing cold out here. Going to return to warm up."

"Ten-four," the voice said back to him. "See you back at base."

He turned the key on the boat, slowly figured out how to drive it, and steered it toward the point where he saw a glowing light in the distance.

Once the boat was docked, Loki proceeded on shore and walked up the dock staircase.

From the memories he was able to absorb from the human who was now floating amongst the cold waves and ice, there was a cabin nearby where he would get warm and cloak himself in the attire of the human race.

It would keep him concealed.

He needed to blend in if he was going to accomplish his ultimate goal.

Find unlimited power so to enslave this pathetic race of mortals and destroy the object of his rage. The one person who had stolen everything from him.

His home. His family. His power.

It was all because of _her_.

Jane Foster would be the one who would die at his hands.

* * *

><p><em>How is that for an opening? Loki made it to Earth and he has thoughts of ending Jane's life. Remember to read, share, and review. I look forward to your questions and inspiring thoughts.<em>


	2. Chapter 1 Relocation

_WOW! I cannot believe the following or the response to Stockholm so far. It is so fabulous. You make me want to write more! Thank you so much to all my subscribers. I promise to not let you down. _

_This chapter might be a little boring, but we have to bring Jane into this tale eventually. Please enjoy and keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Relocation<strong>

It was another hot day in New Mexico. A lack of rain, the humidity had actually crept up above fifty percent, and the daily temperature was going to reach near ninety degrees.

People, kids especially invaded the local ice cream parlor after they were let out of school for the day.

Puente Antiguo was a very small community outside the local Indian reservation, but it was a common pit stop for truckers to stop and pull in off the freeway.

Isabelle's diner was open for business and that was where Darcy Lewis, college intern extraordinaire was picking up the to-go order for her boss, Ms. Jane Foster, to take back to the office.

Oh the life of a college intern. Not what she had pictured her internship before graduation was supposed to be like, but she was going to have some crazy-ass stories to tell her sorority mates when she went back home.

Only another week in this repressive heat and she would be home in Santa Fe, eating regular food, ordering Chinese food that was not microwavable, and sleeping in her own bed again.

Ms. Foster still insisted on staying in New Mexico even after Dr. Selvig had left to return to his studies in California. She was still hung up and searching for a way to reopen the doorway to find Thor, the God of Thunder who had dropped into their lives over the spring.

Even Darcy had to admit that she missed Thor, but not for the reason that Jane missed him. Jane was in love with him. She was just in love with him for the way he looked.

No one in New Mexico, better yet, the United States could beat Thor in the way he looked.

Darcy returned to the laboratory and called aloud for her boss. "Food's here," she called.

Jane did not come out from wherever she was.

"Hey Jane," she called out loud for her teacher. "Hey!"

"What?" Jane's voice called from the rooftop access staircase. "I am busy right now installing this Spectroanalyzing Scanner."

"Grub is here and it is going to get cold," she told her.

"Best thing about chicken," Jane called down to where she was out of view. "Nuke it several times and it still retains its flavor and juiciness."

"Fine," she replied and went back to the work she had been doing before she left for the food pick-up. She was completing her Internship Accreditation Form so that Jane could fill it out with commentary and give her the credit that she needed to get her credit for serving as her gopher girl for the past semester.

Jane came down, leaving a trail of cable bundles in a path from the rooftop down to a computer server and screen nearby.

She was plugging in the cables while talking to herself. It was apparent that Jane knew what order those lines had to be placed if her device was to work correctly.

"Done," her teacher said and came to eat. "See, I can work and then eat. It's all in a day's work." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, which was behind her.

"All I am saying is that you have been working way too hard since...well, you know."

"You can say his name," Jane replied. "I will not be angry or get all pouty faced about missing him."

"That is what you said when you got back on the horse and started working on your research again. You said, "Oh I am not going to cry or weep for Thor. If he wants to come back, he will find away." Ten minutes later, you were crying in your trailer."

"I was not crying," Jane interjected.

Darcy shot her a look.

"OK, so at first I may have missed him, but now I am going to help him find a way to to get back here to Earth or..."

There was a sudden commotion outside as several black sedans and vans showed up outside the lab building.

"What the..." Jane said and got up from her chair. "What are they doing here?"

It was SHIELD as they recognized Agent Coulson who had invaded here and stolen all of their technology and equipment nearly three months ago.

"Oh heck no," Darcy said and tucked her IPod into her bra. She wasn't having it taken away again.

Jane Foster could not believe that SHIELD was here in New Mexico again. What were they doing here by her lab?

Were they coming to harass her again? Coming to procure her research yet again, even when they gave her everything back?

"Agent Coulson," she greeted him in a sarcastic manner. "What can we give you today?"

"Your equipment," the SHIELD agent said to her.

"You are kidding, right?" she asked. "No," she added as she dropped her crossed arms. "You can't. I just got everything back up and running since the last time that you took everything. Am I not allowed to have one moment...no, you know what. Take it all," she said. She turned around and started yanking out the cords that she had just plugged in. "Why am I thinking that my research is ever going to make me not be the laughing stock of the scientific community?"

"Do not worry about the equipment," Coulson said to her.

"I mean all I wanted to do was find away to open a wormhole so that Earth people could inter-dimensionally travel to other worlds..."

"...because you are going with it." Coulson told her.

Jane stopped ranting and pulling out cables when she heard what she thought that she had heard.

"What?" she asked.

Agent Coulson pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She unfolded it even as the other agents were clearing out her lab. "This is a federal warrant requesting all my records, equipment, and myself to report to SHIELD Headquarters...in New York City!"

"New York City," Darcy came over screeching and looking at the paper. "I have never been. So excited."

"Ms. Lewis," Coulson was saying, "we were waiting to procure Ms. Foster when your internship was near expiration. Now that it ends this week, you will not be accompanying Ms. Foster to the city."

"Are you kidding me?" Darcy asked.

Coulson said nothing.

"What about Erik...err, Dr. Selvig?" Jane asked.

"He is being procured now and will be joining you."

"So the intern gets to be left behind," her intern stated. "So not right."

Jane looked to her. "Well, unless you wanted to sign up for some extra credit, I do not see how else I can take you with me," she added.

"Extra credit?" she blasted. Darcy was quiet for a moment and then replied with a, "Where do I sign up?"

Jane and Darcy both looked to Coulson.

It was clear that he did not like it, but knew that it was either the both of them or none of them.

He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his cellular phone.

The two girls gave each other a high clasping five.

* * *

><p><em><span>SHIELD Headquarters (New York City)<span>_

The helicopter ride from the military airport in Washington D.C. was taking forever as Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis glided over the Atlantic Ocean on their way into the Big Apple.

The plane ride from the west coast had been brutal as they lost hours and it got later and later as they left from Santa Fe and landed in Washington. Once they got there, the females were ushered to an awaiting helicopter to fly to New York.

Finally through the smoke and fog, they could see the bright lights of the skyscrapers of the city. They were so close, it seemed almost unreal.

Darcy was snapping pictures with her IPod while Jane simply stared at the city. She was amazed at how different it had changed since the last time she had been here.

They traveled along the riverfront and finally found out where they were going as the copter started descending lower.

It was a long island of buildings with a landing spot in the middle of two of them.

Jane could see the fanfare that was awaiting their arrival.

The helicopter came down with a graceful thud upon the ground and that is when Coulson opened the door.

"Welcome to SHIELD," he told them.

Jane and Darcy climbed out and approached the man in the long leather duster and eye patch over his right eye. He looked very stern and serious as he stood there.

Another two agents, one a female redhead and the second a man with a sarcastic smile with brown spiky locks stood on each of his sides.

"Ms. Foster," the eye patch man said to her.

"Yes," she answered to the greeting.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD," the man greeted them. "Welcome to your new home."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that. I promise all you Loki fans (::hand raised high::) he will be back very quickly.<em> _Keep the reviews coming in as I treasure and respond to each and every one!_


	3. Chapter 2 Not going to work

_Wow! I am overwhelmed by the results of posting this story. Thank you so much! It brings tears (happy ones) to my eyes to see that you are enjoying this so much. _

_I have been listening to music lately and I found a song that fits "Stockholm" so well. It is called "The Chevalier" by Serenity. Please take the time to listen to it._

_Anyway, on with Chapter Two! Enjoy and keep those reviews coming in!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Not going to work out<strong>

It took over an hour for the background checks, photographing for ID tags, going through their personal effects, and finally the body searches to make sure that they were unarmed, Jane and Darcy were finally able to enter the confines of SHIELD HQ.

Both girls looked at all the rooms that were secured by either biometric scanners or required passwords to enter.

Jane noticed that some rooms even had names.

They were escorted to the residency quarters where those that were housed on base lived. The redhead, Agent Romanoff, opened the door with the use of one of their ID cards.

"Welcome to your new home," she told them as they walked in.

It gave the ambiance of the lab and her trailer seem like the four seasons. They each had a bunk bed similar to that of a college dorm room. There was a desk where they could set up a computer station for communication.

"Food can be stored in your mini-fridge, but there is a cafeteria at the northern end of the complex," the agent informed both girls. "It's not bad."

"What if we want to head out for Taco Bell or something?" Darcy asked.

"You both are on what is known as general quarters," the agent spoke as she folded her hands before her. "You cannot leave the island unless you have expressed permission."

Both Jane and Darcy looked at each other.

"So are we prisoners?" Jane asked.

"Not at all by any means."

"Sure feels like it," Darcy mumbled.

"Please feel free to take some time in getting yourself antiquated with your surroundings. Commander Fury will want to speak to you later."

The agent left and they both looked to each other.

"So...what do you think?" Darcy asked.

"This is so not going to work for me," Jane said. "I mean it is better than the trailer, but this is going to suffocate me. I cannot just wait until they say jump and I reply with how high."

"Wonder why that Fury guy needs us anyway? Well, actually he needs you. I am just along for the ride."

"Yeah, why did you want to come anyway?" Jane wanted to know. "You only had another week and then you would be back to partying it up in Santa Fe with your sorority again."

"Come on," her intern said. "Pass up time of being able to go and live in New York for a while. And it is all free. Who would not want that?"

"Then I think that when we go and talk to the commander," the teacher said, "we need to make some minor requests."

* * *

><p>"Is that all you wanted to request?" Agent Coulson added in a sarcastic reply. "Why not just throw in a trip to Tahiti while you are at it?"<p>

"Phil," Commander Fury said. "I think what the ladies have requested is simple enough. All they ask is some freedoms and not be trapped within SHIELD. Ladies," he directed his attention, "I think your requests are reasonable. It was never in my goals that we would be holding you against your will.

"Ms. Foster, we have set up an occupation for you. You are going to be substitute professor at Columbia College teaching Astronomy."

Jane nodded. Not a bad job to have.

"We can also have you set up in an apartment in the sorority and fraternity row area," Fury continued to tell her. "The owners are good friends and would be more than willing to rent their loft to you.

"Ms. Lewis," Fury continued to speak.

"Oh I am good with living here," Darcy replied. "I just want the ability to go out when I want to."

"I think that is manageable. Our goal here at SHIELD is not to make you feel as though you are prisoners, but to have you use your talents for the benefits of mankind."

"You still have not told me what I am going to be working on yet," Jane said. "I was told that I was going to be working on this with Dr. Selvig, whom I have yet to see."

"Dr. Selvig is at work in a top secret lab here on base," Agent Romanoff told everyone. "If you think that you have it bad, his quarters are connected to the lab and he has very little base privileges."

"Yikes," Darcy uttered under her breath.

"So when do I start my new job?" Jane asked.

"Semester starts next Tuesday," Coulson told her. "We'll see to it that you are moved into your new home and ready to go back to school this weekend."

Jane had to admit that being a teacher did not sound like a bad idea. It would give her a nice change of pace and yet still study the stars.

* * *

><p>Like clockwork, the escorts for Jane Foster were there to help her repack everything that she had taken out of her bags and loaded them into a van.<p>

She was leased out a small silver Ford Focus from the SHIELD motor-pool to use to get her over to the campus and to travel back and forth from home to class.

Darcy was excited about having the military stark room all to herself and being able to work with some of the people with SHIELD. She would actually learn more about political science means that were catered more towards her major.

The small apartment loft that she was moving into was located above the main student bookstore in the commons area of campus. The owners had two lofts that were separated by a rickety staircase that led to an outside door.

It came furnished with a sofa that folded out into a bed, small table and two chairs, and a TV that would serve as entertainment. It was enormous in height with metal rafters that raced across the top.

Large windows looked down on the street where students were in a rush to get their books for the next term.

"Wicked," Jane noticed as she pointed up. "What a skylight."

"Perfect for someone who enjoys looking at the stars," Agent Coulson remarked to her comment. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"I think I am good," she replied.

"Then here is a supplemental card," he added before passing her an envelope. "It gives you some starting spending money for food and supplies; that is until the school starts paying you."

"This will work out," she replied. "Thank you for your help."

He nodded once and left her in the apartment alone.

Jane was happy that she was not going to be so suppressed on SHIELD's island fortress, but she did need to have her space.

Once she had her clothes unpacked and linens on the sofa bed, Jane decided to head to Columbia to check out where she was going to be teaching.

* * *

><p><em>OK, Jane is going to be a teacher. Sounds like fun. For you Loki obsessed, he comes back in the next chapter.<em> _Remember to review!_


	4. Chapter 3 It's all about location

_Onward to Chapter Three...and Loki makes his...well, you read and find out. Remember to review  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - <strong>**It's all about location**

Jane Foster's silver loaner drove down 116th Street from the main access to the college campus. According to the GPS unit in the car, this was the expeditious way to get into the campus.

She found a parking spot in a staff only lot and pulled in the car.

Students crowded around as they meandered instead of going to get their books, food, or pass the time besides hanging around on the lawn; playing games.

It was a short walk into Pupin Hall where she could recognize the trademark observatory dome on the roof that allowed people to be able to see the stars or what shows were playing.

Jane would investigate later, but for now, she wanted to simply take her cardboard box loaded with notes and supplies.

She found the main Science Department office and walked in to greet the student secretary. It got her thinking about how she used to hold the same job when she was at university. It was a good job for someone who was attending classes.

"Good morning," Jane greeted the student. "I am Jane Foster, the substitute Astronomy Teacher."

"Just one second Ms. Foster," the student replied as she headed to the nearest office.

A woman of Italian decent came to welcome her. She had curly black hair and had a little girth around her hipline.

"Jane?" the woman said her name. "I am Lacey. Lacey Girodonno, Assistant Chair."

"Pleasure to meet you," she answered with a partial handshake due to the fact she had the box resting on her arms.

"Come on down the hallway to your office."

Jane walked down to her office that was unlocked with a master set of keys that Lacey carried.

"This will be your office that Mrs. Raphael was using," her guide assisted her. "She was not the neatest of teachers, but she did have some sort of system for sorting papers from lesson plans. You are free to use your own so long as they meet curriculum standards for the school."

Lacey was not kidding. It was going to take half a semester to comb through the mess and figure out what she was going to use and what she could sort away until it was time to be reused.

"Let me run down to my office and get your class schedule and other things you might need," the assistant chair told her.

Jane took a seat in the overused rolling chair, nearly flipping backwards when she leaned back. Maybe she should have taken up SHIELD's offer to stay in the base.

She was going to have to go through so much just to get ready for class on Tuesday. It was going to take all night.

Ms. Giordonno returned with the schedule and other stuff in a Columbia College folder. "Here we are. Boy for a sub, you are going to be busy. Three sections of Astronomy I, one section of Astronomy II, and two sections of Astrophysics. I recommend not issuing out a term paper for all these classes at the same time. You will just shoot yourself by the end of the term."

"Let's hope not," she answered. "When does the original professor get back?"

"She got bit by the "first-time mommy bug," Lacey said with a sarcastic giggle. "She might never be back, but at least you have some job security for now, right?"

"Right," Jane replied.

"Hey, we usually go out for drinks on Fridays," the teacher said. "Do not know if you are into that sort of scene, but we it would give you a chance to come and meet some of the other profs?"

"Sounds like a good time. Sure, I will be there; so long as the kids do not destroy me during my first week."

"Right on. Well, off to the office. Have to conference in a couple minutes."

"Thanks Ms. Giordonno."

"Oh please, Lacey."

"Lacey," Jane shook her hand and the elder teacher left the office.

Sounded like a good time, but if she wanted to enjoy tonight, she needed to get to work and get this office organized.

* * *

><p><em><span>Broadway<span>_

The streets of New York were constantly filled to the maximum with people who pushed and shoved their way through their lives.

But none was as busy as Broadway.

The subway tunnel allowed people to go up and down the stairs to access the underground transit system.

Slowly coming up the steps, Prince Loki in his human attire walked gracefully up to the street. He walked very smoothly with his hand shoved inside the black jacket that covered his entire body.

His black woolen jacket was enough to cover him for the harsh winter breeze that had its firm grip on this Midgardian location. It had been from the cabin where he had been holed up while he recovered.

Loki remembered everything that had happened over the past week.

* * *

><p><em>Cabin of Lucas Kenton - A week ago<br>_

The cold was unrelenting and it did not help that he was soaked to his bones from the lake where he crashed.

Loki found the lodgings of the mariner that had "drowned" in the water. His quarters would suffice until he gained his strength back.

Pulling closed the curtains on the cabin windows and thoroughly securing the door, Loki removed his armor from his body. Each piece was freezing to the touch, but he gently set it on the floor.

It would be secured in limbo later.

The wet leathers came off, peeling away from his skin. Once his freezing clothing removed, he searched in the closet for replacements to wear.

This human that he had assumed identity of did not have much. He possessed uniforms, simple shirts, and a few pairs of pants. Although it was not much, it would work to blend in with his surroundings.

Using the bathing facilities, the water in the rainhead device was able to warm the chill in his body into nonexistence. He was beginning to feel better.

Loki slipped on the dark shirt and pants with a pair of boots near the door.

Though he wanted to begin the path of his revenge and power over the mortals, he knew that he needed to rest and gain his strength back.

He would search this realm for Jane Foster once he was recharged.

And sleep was how he would earn his energy back.

With his energy restored, Loki transported himself to the region known as New Mexico. It was where Jane Foster was last known to be located.

Focusing deep with his energies, he realized that her aura was so faint that it was barely non-existent.

She was no longer there.

He walked into a small dining establishment, received stares from the people that observed him (and resisted the urge in gouging out their eyes), and took a seat at the tall table.

"What can I get you darling?" the rotund woman asked him.

"Tea," he answered, hoping that they had something that he could tolerate until he got used to being on Midgard.

The kind woman brought him back a glass with the searing liquid in it. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Actually I believe you can help me," he said. "I was supposed to meet up with a friend of my brothers," he spun his lying web. "I was told that she was living here. Do you know where I can find Jane Foster?"

"Oh darlin, I am afraid you are a bit late," the woman who's tag upon her labeled as Isabelle identified her. "Jane and her student aide, Darcy."

"That's them," Loki replied.

"They were picked up by some secured government team about three days ago and taken to New York City. Do not know when they will be back or even if they will be back."

"You have been very kind," he replied and finished the tea. "Thank you for your help."

"The tea is on the house," she said, though he did not know what it meant. "Good luck finding your friend."

"You are most gracious," he said back and left the establishment.

* * *

><p><em><span>New York<span>_

And now he was in the large metropolis of New York City.

As he walked, he could not help but notice that scores of women and men from all walks of life were staring at him.

One woman he heard said, "Hello," in a long drawn out fashion. Her eyes also did not leave his body as he continued to walk away.

This must be the human's way of idolizing that which was appealing to the eye.

This was an extremely large village that was full of people. How was it that he was supposed to locate Jane Foster in such a vast metropolis?

She could be anywhere.

Loki closed his eyes and all the people seemed to slow down as he focused and meditated deep.

The voices slowly quieted in a mindless whisper and echo, but then her voice came into mind.

_"Greetings everyone, I am Jane Foster and I am your visiting professor for this class of Astronomy Level One."_ he heard the voice in his ear. "_How many of you this is one of your first classes in your college career?"_

Professor… That word was one that he was familiar with. Professor was someone that taught school or taught a lesson to a pupil.

Jane Foster was teaching, which meant that she had to be a school nearby.

But where would one find a school that matched her talents and be to where he could hear her. She was not that far away.

His concentration was broken when he was bumped in the shoulder, told to "watch out," and then the person walked away from him.

He often forgot how rude and savage the human race was. They only thought of themselves most of the time.

Well, once he had Jane's blood on his hands, he would be sure to teach the humans how to respect a god.

Loki pulled up the lapels of his long coat and kept on walking. He could hear her voice the closer he got. It became more perfect as it sang through his ears.

It was a long journey that transcended several miles across the metropolis. He had approached this area called Columbia and it was a school, but her voice was so close, she could be almost standing next to him.

"_Astronomy is not just studying the stars and the planets_," he heard her voice, and was finally able to locate the structure which she was in. "_It is about the thought patterns of those that came before us. What are the common philosophers and theories of the stars and what are their impacts on today's technology driven drive to explore them_."

Loki walked into a door and saw the mass amounts of human students sitting in the amphitheater...with Jane Foster standing there at the front.

At last he had found her.

He slid across the back wall, watching every word as it left her lips in addressing her students.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

A few hands went up.

"Yes, row three," she called on the student.

"Will we have any major assignments other than assessments?" the student asked.

Jane answered the question, but he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. She was completely unaware that he was there.

He watched her smile and it made him want to be sick. Even in her distress of not being with his brother, she was still smiling.

* * *

><p>A bell sounded and Jane was shouting out to the students. "Do not forget that by the end of the week you need to log-in to your Columbia LiveText system account. Send that introductive statement. It is due by Sunday by midnight."<p>

Whew, she thought. That was not so bad. One class down of freshmen and another five to go. She gathered her items as she knew that her Astronomy II and Astrophysics classes were in classrooms, not lecture halls.

Jane had her messenger bag packed and flung the strap across her body.

She suddenly had this feeling that she was not alone. There was someone else in the room, but when she turned to look, she saw no one.

Jane shrugged it off and headed out the side door.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her walk down the hallway and stayed close, but kept enough space between them as they traversed the hallways that were filled with students and other teachers.<p>

He had nearly closed the gap on her, until another rude human bumped into him.

"Sorry sir," the student said when he turned to face him in anger.

A simple accident.

"Hold the elevator," he heard Jane shout and she got on board the elevator.

She was gone from his sight for now.

He would get hold of her later.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the end of her busy day and Jane was leaving campus toward her car. She had her heavy black bag full of the textbooks she was going write lesson plans out of and her personal books for reading.<p>

It was dark out and she was starting to get cold from the winter temperatures. She wished that she was back in New Mexico. It never snowed there.

Fumbling in her jacket, she searched for her keys in her pocket. Her teeth were already chattering and now all she wanted to do was get in her car and get back to her apartment.

The keys finally made their appearance and she searched for her car key.

Suddenly, she dropped them into the snow.

"Oh my god," she grumbled and went searching for them.

* * *

><p>Loki stood there in the blowing snow watching as Jane had to drop her bag on the ground and was searching for her keys.<p>

She was distracted. It was so easy to take her life from her while she was distracted.

He looked down to his hand and watched the dagger of ice appeared in the grasp.

With a simple plunge into her beating heart, her life could be dashed and she would not be able to fend him off.

But where was the fun in that, he thought as he approached her. He had only been on Midgard for a week and the one task that plagued his thoughts and life-force was going to be complete. Other than take over Midgard, what else should he do?

Loki stood over as her hands swiped back and forth in a searching pattern.

His arm came high and was about to strike her down.

* * *

><p>Jane finally found the silver ring with the small set of keys on it.<p>

"Ah ha," she celebrated and looked to see something, a shadow in the snow.

It looked like someone was about to stab her with something.

She snapped around gasping, but there was no one there.

What was that she had seen? She swore on her parents' graves that she saw a shadow of someone trying to stab her. What a way to start the semester? She was seeing things.

Jane stood up, brushed off the snow from her pants, grabbed her bag, and proceeded to get to her car; a little more vigilant than before.

* * *

><p>Loki watched from behind a tall bush as Jane Foster got in her car and drove away from the college.<p>

How could he give in to his impulses so stupidly, he thought. His inner anger wanted Jane's blood, but his devilish nature wanted to enjoy and torture her a little while and then extinguish her life; just when she felt that there was nothing left to live for.

So he would study her a bit longer; learn her patterns and life as a teacher.

It would provide him with the insight as to when would be the perfect place and time to strike.

* * *

><p><em>Whew! So many perspective changes, but I think that is what makes it so good. Both parties see things differently. Keep on reading and I will update soon.<em>


	5. Chapter 4 Savior or sinner

****_OK, I was finally able to have access to a computer and I have decided to upload two more chapters of "Stockholm." For her inspiration, these chapters are dedicated to Sophie! _

_Please enjoy and remember to review!_

_When Jane is dancing, she is doing it to Katy Perry's "ET."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Savior or sinner?<strong>

The first week of the term was over and it felt as though she had been working the entire term without rest.

Teaching was supposed to be an easy payday so that she was not locked up in SHIELD for the rest of her life.

To pass her time in between grading papers, she pulled out the mythology book that she often carried with her. She remembered paying the library thirty dollars to purchase the book so she could keep it.

She started to reread the Thor chapter for the umpteenth time, never finding it to be a dull read.

And as she read it, she grew to be very tired and thought a small nap would help her to recharge her batteries.

That was over an hour ago.

But her mind was having a pleasant dream.

* * *

><p><em>Jane was in large garden, walking through soft blades of grass underneath her bare feet. The long white silk of her skirt flowed behind her, dragging on the ground.<em>

_Suddenly, the sky opened up and started to rain. She was saturated with moisture within a matter of seconds. Then the sky began to make noise._

_"Jane," she heard her name. "Jane."_

_The voice was from behind her._

_She turned around and saw her dream man standing. The wind rustled at his long cape. Mjolnir secured at his hip and his sky blue eyes were staring at her intently._

_Jane smiled and went to him, gathering up her skirt in her hands so she could break into a run._

_Thor's arms reached and gathered her into his embrace._

_"Oh Jane," he whispered. "How I have missed you."_

_"As have I," she told him._

_Their eyes locked yet again before he kissed her. It was the same as when they had said their good-byes before he vanished back to Asgard._

_"You kept your word," she said to him once she needed to breathe._

_"Oh Jane," he said her name again, but the voice was different._

_She was taken aback by the vocal change._

* * *

><p>Jane snapped awake and looked to see that Lacey was there in her office, waking her up.<p>

"Oh boy," her friend said. "That is never a good sign."

"What is?" she asked.

"Sleeping in your office on the first weekend of the first term," Lacey joked with her. "You work too hard."

She stretched out and closed up the book.

"Well, getting this office back in order so I can find stuff here took most of the week," she told her boss. "All this is now my work. Mine. My own."

"Good for you. Means we should go out and celebrate."

"Oh, that's right. It's Friday."

"You are going to come, right? You're not going to leave me to be bored and talk about work when we should be drinking and having fun."

And there she was. She was sitting in a chair with a woman with black hair who leaned in the doorway.

"Where will we be going?"

"Great place down the road from here. No cover until 10 P.M. and teachers can get free drinks...as long as Freddy is working there."

"OK, I will go out with you guys," Jane told her with a grin. "But I am driving so in case I want to go in early."

"No problem," Lacey replied.

They talked on the way out of the office as they were the last ones to leave.

"Mind if we swing by my place so I can change?"

"Not at all."

They walked in the lightly falling snow to the car and got in. It took a few seconds for it to warm up and swipe off the snow with the windshield wipers.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's apartment<strong>

Her quarters were small and quaint in an old building above a shoppe that sold books and materials to students. The ceilings were vast with metal beams that stretched across the top.

His hand grazed along the small bed that was still warm from where she had lied the night previous.

Loki took in the aura of Jane all over. Her scent was sweet and relaxing to all his senses as he took it all in.

There were pictures across the small table of her, another male friend of hers, a female where they were acting juvenile, and finally a picture of his brother.

It was a hideous photo that looked more as though his mouth was full of food than as a Prince of Asgard.

He rose and observed the area where she would dine. A plate rested in the sink that had remnants of her last meal. She was quite the slob and obviously did not expect that he would be dropping in for a visit.

The wardrobe was the next place where her aura hit him full-force. His hand smoothed along the hangers that had every color of the spectrum in different textures and styles. Jane Foster possessed everything from silks to plush cottons.

Some of the items he looked at made him quaintly smile. This search was important. It was always important to know the enemy before ending them.

There was a sudden noise at the front door. "_So what should I wear to this bar_?" he recognized that Jane was returning home.

He had to hide and quick.

* * *

><p>Jane opened her door to her apartment and dropped her bag at the door. Lacey came and closed the door behind her.<p>

"What a killer place," her friend said. "Love the tall ceilings. You can almost hear your echo off the beams. Too bad I am not a gymnast."

"What?" she asked. "So you can swing from the rafters like Tarzan?"

"You know he had a wife named Jane," Lacy remarked with a laugh.

They both laughed.

"To answer your question, jeans, preferably skinny hip-huggers. And the shirt, a tight sweater or whatever floats your boat."

"Ooo, that is a challenge," she replied. "Have a seat and feel free to surf."

"The government is sure paying you good to have a place in the student quad," her friend shouted from the couch. "Places like this are at least four figures a month."

* * *

><p>The space above the closet and the bathroom was open as Loki hid in the darkness of the rafters. He watched Jane as she thumbed through the clothing that he had just been passing through.<p>

"I guess the owner is a retired government something or whatever," Jane told her companion. "He went into business opening and opened the bookstore. He lives in the loft across the hall and rents this out. Guess he pulled some strings to get me in here."

"Still it's nice. Drafty, but nice."

She found what she was going to wear.

"It is better than this tincan trailer that I was living in in New Mexico," she replied and went into the bathroom.

Loki slinked along the rafter and watched as she stripped off her t-shirt to expose her undergarments. She was completely in her own space and did not know that she was being watched.

Her body was very lovely. Her skin appeared smooth if he was close enough to touch her.

He watched as she wet her hair under the rainhead, wrung out her locks, and then proceeded to her mirror. She played with her hair that was now a little curly as she squeezed her locks to her desired style.

Once her hair was perfect, Jane pulled over a black sweater that was sleeveless and shaped along every one of her curves. He could see that it sparkled when she moved.

With a few cosmetic touch-ups and placing large hoops in her ears, she blew her reflection a kiss and walked out of the washroom.

"Damn girl," her companion stated. "You are hot. I think that I need to go home and change too."

"Where is this place that we are going?" Jane asked.

"It's called The Eighth Class," the friend told her. "Most students take five to seven classes a term, so it would only be convenient that going to the bar after classes..."

"Would be only right," Jane laughed. "Well, lets get going."

They left Jane's apartment.

Loki stood up straight and walked across the rafter to the window. He watched as the ladies climbed into the car and drove away.

He knew where they were going...and would be in attendance.

A plan began to form in his mind. It was going to be the perfect was to savor not only her suffering, but her death as well.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Eighth Class Bar<span>_

The bar where most of the students on the Columbia campus hung was filled with people. Mostly students, but there were some adults that were there to attend and hook-up.

People danced on the tiny dancefloor near where a DJ was spinning music and beats. Most of the adults however stayed close to the bar.

Lacey, after stopping at her apartment to drop off her belongings and change (in response to her outfit), found two stools at the bar.

"Freddy," Lacey called.

"Hey," the bartender greeted her, "Ms. G. How are you tonight?"

"Brought a new teacher with me tonight," Lacey introduced her. "Freddy, this is Jane Foster."

"Hey Ms. Foster," the bartender greeted her. "My girlfriend is in your Astro I class on Wednesday."

"Really?" she answered. "Very cool."

"What can I get for you?"

"My usual," Lacey said. "Why don't you surprise Jane here, but start her out light."

"One mojito and one special, coming right to you."

"What did you just order me?" Jane asked.

"What we at school call "the opening bell," she stated with a smile.

Within a matter of a half hour, Jane was slugging down a second drink, a Blue Hawaii cocktail. It was sweet, but not too potent so she could last longer.

Several more staffers from the science and math departments showed up.

Some of them were pounding down shots as though they were going out of style. They wanted her to drink a little more, but she wanted to be the one that still had some rational judgment by the end of the night.

Jane finished her drink and joined Lacey out on the dancefloor. They each played off on another. Within a matter of a few minutes, Lacey had attracted several potential partners.

She had a couple interested in her, but she kept them at bay. She did not want to be hitting on a student and jeopardize her job within the first week.

* * *

><p>The bar was incredibly full, but Loki made his way through the establishment's front door. The music was modern and obnoxious to his ears. It would take a great deal of energy to suppress it in order to locate Jane.<p>

Once to the iron railing that separated the drinking area from the dancing area, he looked down and found her.

Jane was dancing, swinging her hips and spinning around to the beat of the music. She was very nimble as she moved. Her hands bunched up her hair and let it go as her hands combed down each of her curves until she reached passed her hips. She spun around with her companion, smiling that she had gotten dizzy.

It seemed to be from the smile on her face and the hollers of the people around her that she was having a good time.

Perhaps it would be away of getting close enough to toy with her emotions and then take her out.

The music ended and he went to make himself hidden within the crowd.

* * *

><p>The DJ announced that he was going to take a break so the dancefloor cleared out and everyone went to sit down or to get new drinks.<p>

Lacey, Jane, and a few of the other professors headed up the steps and found seats at the bar.

"Hey ladies," Freddy said, "refills?"

"I reckon so," Lacey replied.

"I think I need to slow down a bit," Jane answered.

"Oh come on Jane," Tim, another professor said to her. "You need to have some fun. Come mid-terms, you are not going to have the energy to get out. You will be holed up in your office begging for it to end."

"Tim, don't scare her now," her friend said as their drinks arrived.

Freddy had made her a new drink anyway.

"Come on Jane," Lacey said, shoving the glass toward her, "you need to get out, have some fun. Maybe hook-up with someone special."

"I am not into that," she answered, her finger twirling around the rim.

"What? Got a boyfriend?"

"No," she answered. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily call him "boyfriend," she imitated the air-quotations.

"So, just a squeeze then?"

"No. He's more of a friend who needed my help and he had to go home. But he promised me that he would come back once things got better."

"Then you better talk to the guy who has been staring at you since we got back here."

"What guy?" Jane thought.

"Tall, thin, with black hair," Lacey said, but she wasn't making eye-contact with him. "Wearing the dark clothes."

She pretended to stretch out her arms if only to get a look at the person that Lacey was talking about.

Jane saw the man that her colleague was talking about. His hair was combed back with a few light wisps fanning his face. He was very young and pallor, but did look to be a little built.

He too was pretending not to stare, but there was a point where their eyes did meet.

"No way," Jane said at a whisper. "He looks way too young. He might be a student for all you know."

"Girl, take it from a woman who has been married twice and been in too many serious relationships. There is a lot of maturity behind those eyes. Grow a pair and go ask him to dance."

What the hell, she thought. She took down the drink in one swallow.

Lacey smacked her rear as she walked by.

* * *

><p>Loki chuckled on the inside, listening to the whole half-drunken conversation between Jane and her companion. It was rather amusing as he laughed on the inside.<p>

However, it was bringing Jane, a little inebriated, right to him.

He would stay there and pretend as though he had not been watching her.

Jane rounded the bar and was about to come around when she was suddenly accosted by another man.

"Hey baby," the drunken man said to her. "Saw you dancing on the floor. Wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me with that tight body of yours."

"I don't think so," she told him and tried to get around him, but he did not allow her to pass.

Stupid humans, he thought and got off his stool and started to come to her.

"Oh come on baby," the man said, "you need someone to keep you warm tonight. I can do that for you."

"Get out of my way," Jane said to him at a near shout.

"Excuse me," Loki said.

"Get out of here," the man said and shoved his arm back to shove him aside.

"I think not," he still tried to rescue Jane from the pointless advances. Finally perturbed with him, Loki grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe the lady said no."

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" the man who had some height and muscle over him. "This is a private conversation."

He watched as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Not from where I was standing," Loki told him. "She said no, and where I come from, no means what it means. You should leave the lady alone."

"You know what you pretty faced white boy, someone should teach you a lesson," the man said as he slammed his drink on the bar.

"I would not insult myself by taking on a belligerent fool as yourself, but if you insist, take your shot," he dared him.

The man took a swing, but it was easy for Loki to duck to the side and avoid it.

"What a man you are," he chastised him.

The man went after him with a spearing maneuver, which he took to his midsection. However, he was not in any pain so he delivered him a knee into his face. Blood spouted from his nose.

"Why you..." one of the brute's friends said and charged at him.

Loki wound up and swung at him with a punch to the cheek.

The tavern exploded into a free-for-all to where many patrons were getting involved.

Finally, enforcers came and tackled most of them to the ground; including himself.

He could take them all out, but he knew that would mean revealing himself to everyone; including Jane.

So he would allow himself be captured and escape later when she was out of sight.

Loki was dragged out to a rolling transport and placed into the backseat of the caged area. The other people in the fight were sent to multiple vehicles.

As the officers were climbing in, he looked out the car window and saw Jane appear from the front door. Her eyes showed concern for him.

He put his head back on the chair and smiled.

The police who climbed in noticed that he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" the officer asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "The things we do to attract a girl." And he chuckled lightly as they left.

* * *

><p><em>What a chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Proceed onward to Chapter Five where it continues to get good. Also, please do not forget to send me reviews!<em>


	6. Chapter 5 Freedom to Tempt

_I really enjoyed writing the last two chapters...and I have a lot more where this came from. Hope you enjoy this next one. Again Sophie, this one is for you!I do not own the scene from the scene from the end of "Thor," but I included it because it seemed to be perfect.  
><em>

_Do not forget to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Freedom to tempt<strong>

The police station that was closest to the bar where they had gotten into their altercation took them for processing. In all five of them were arrested and taken to the prison to be interviewed and held until they could see the magistrate in the morning.

Loki knew that he would not wait that long.

The students and adults that he shared a large cell with nursed their injuries and wounded pride while he sat patiently with his legs crossed on the bench.

The one whom he had given the bloody nose to stared at him.

He shrugged his eyebrows at him and the student pushed himself up against the wall in shock.

Loki laughed.

"Don't worry man," one of the others whom he had punched told him. "My dad is going to get us out of here."

"And why is that?" Loki said. "Wouldn't be because you are afraid of me, are you?"

They were quiet and he chuckled.

One of the police officers came down the hall with his keys dangling. The large, dark complected man shouted, "Kenton."

_Oh yeah, that was him_, he thought and turned his head. "Yes," he spoke.

"Your bail has been paid," the officer said. "You are free to go."

"My bail?" he questioned. "Who would have paid for my release?"

"Don't know, but she is waiting for you."

_She_, he thought. How convenient.

He was escorted to a window where he retrieved his persona's belongings and to the door that separated the jail from the offices.

There stood Jane Foster, pacing with her coat held in her arms in front of her.

The door opened.

"You're free to go," the officer said.

"Thank you," he replied and proceeded to walk toward her.

Their eyes met and they stood nearly in front of one another.

"Lucas Kenton?" she said his alias's name.

"That would be me," he answered. "You are..." He figured he would ask to pretend as though he did not know her.

"Jane Foster," she added with an extended hand. He took it and shook hands with her. "Your bail bonder. Let's get out of here."

"Absolutely."

They walked outside and he assisted her in putting her coat on.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So what are the terms of my release?" he asked.

"Well, you have to go before a judge in three weeks," Jane told him.

"And why did you come to my rescue?"

"Because you put your life in the way for mine," she replied. They arrived to her car parked on the curb. "It was the least that I could do. Can I take you anywhere?"

Loki did not have a place where he was staying arranged yet. He was only spending time in shadows of her loft to stay close to his target where he could regain his energy and strength.

"Would you mind taking me back toward campus to my dorm?" he told her.

"Absolutely," she told him and he climbed in with her.

He watched her as she started the vehicle and noticed that her companion was in the backseat.

He would not be able to make an attempt on her yet.

"So, what do you do?" Jane asked.

_Think fast_, he thought. "I am a teacher's assistant," he lied. "Just moved to town. Haven't really unpacked yet either."

"That's cool," she replied as she drove. "So, you just saw these guys harassing me and you decided to get into a bar brawl with them."

"Nah," he replied. "It was just a bit of fun." and he chuckled. "But I do have manners and I know how a lady should be treated."

They soon arrived to the residence hall row where she pulled over the car to drop him off.

"Thank you Ms. Foster," he said to her. "Perhaps I will catch you some other time."

"Just please do not get in any trouble or not go before the judge," she said to him as he was outside the car. "I do not want them coming after me."

"They won't, I promise. Have a good day."

Loki closed the door and watched her drive away.

He would not subject himself to living in this place with mortal children. He needed to return to the loft in order to stay close to his prey.

Hiding out near her apartment was the best place for him.

It was true though. He would "catch her" another time.

* * *

><p>After dropping Lacey off at her townhouse, Jane Foster returned to the downtown corridor to her lodgings. It was going to be dawn soon, but that is what you get when you go out in New York.<p>

Once inside the door, she checked her mailbox and walked up the creaky staircase to the next floor. The male owner of the bookstore who was also her landlord was coming out, probably to get his day at the store started.

She nodded as she fumbled with her keys and entered into her unit.

Jane left a trail of clothes from her tight denim jeans and the black sweater on the floor on her way to the bathroom. She needed to brush her teeth before she went to sleep.

But then she decided on a quick shower to wash the smoky smell from her hair and rinsed herself clean.

What a night, she thought. First she gets completely hammered, then she is the object of a bar brawl, she bails a total stranger out of jail, and now she was going to go to bed.

Darcy would have a field day when she got a chance to tell her story.

Jane pulled on a flesh-tone camisole and proceeded to the living room to her sofabed. It was not the greatest comfort in the world as it squeaked and squealed with her movement, but it would due while SHIELD had her here.

And sleep grabbed hold of her when she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was so easy.<p>

Loki walked ever so delicate and graceful alongside the bed where Jane Foster was lying in her slumber. His fingers glided along the fabric of the couch that also served as her bed.

He knelt down, now fully cloaked in his armor and cape, and stared at her as she slept.

His vision was filled with her radiant and perfect form that was still as she tried to go to sleep. No doubt the alcohol in her system was going to impact how fast or slow she made it to sleep.

He took a seat next to her, not making a movement or a sound.

Jane Foster was completely at his mercy.

He did owe her a reprieve for saving him from the stifling prison that he had been taken too. She had rescued him from having to perform some magical act in order to escape.

Loki's hand delicately smoothed the sheet with her flesh underneath it. She made no notion to the motion as he crossed over her body.

His fingers reached near her hip and suddenly Jane woke up. She snapped awake, gathering the sheet over her chest.

But he did not allow himself to be seen by her. His invisibility charm that he was cloaked in was simple enough to where it could be turned on and off at will.

He shifted his body so the both of them could stare at one another.

All it was going to take was a simple reach of his hand around her throat and squeeze. She would not know what took her life. He could watch her face turn blue, her eyes roll slowly back, and she would collapse into his arms.

It was perfect.

But the chivalrous side of him opted to wait and simply stare at her.

Jane finally did relax and lied back down on her bed.

"Sleep now Lady Jane," he said, even though she could not hear him. "I am not going anywhere anytime soon." He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly he began to grow weak and knew that he needed to rest. He jumped up and crawled across the rafters's beams. He located a place above her main egress. It would suffice for now...until his plans proceeded further.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

The dream played through the musical in his mind. His soul, separating from his skin, looked down upon his sleeping form.

The body, clutched tightly around the golden helmet with the cape thrown delicately over; a blanket of warmth mixed with power.

Loki stared down upon his body and reached into this spiritual reality that he was experiencing. He saw that Jane was still asleep in her bed.

His spirit walked over to her body. She was still as water without a ripple grazing the surface.

That ripple came when she rolled onto her back. Her mouth parted and whispered a name.

"Loki," her sweet voice called out to him in ecstasy.

Loki gasped that she was calling out to him.

Suddenly his vision altered and he became lost in an imaginary world.

His body transcended through a prismatic euphoria. His body was light and gave no weight to control. It appeared that he was falling and flying all at the same time.

Suddenly darkness swallowed him and he crashed on a cold dark, dank stone floor.

He stood up, gathering his cape so it draped behind him.

"This is quite a labyrinth," he heard a voice said and he went to look around the corner. "I was thinking they're taking me down to kill me." The man had a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

There was another voice of another person. "I have been hearing about the New Mexico situation," the voice said. "Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."

What were these men referring to?

The man, whom Loki identified as Jane's mentor and friend spoke to the other person in all black to where he could barely see him. "I have a lot to work with," the doctor answered. "The Foster Theory, the gateway to another dimension...it's unprecedented...isn't it?"

Gateways to other dimensions. This reached deep into his mind, grabbed his attention, and pulled it to the forefront. The master magician walked close to the conversation.

The one dark man walked away and Jane's mentor walked to follow him.

"Legend tells us one thing, History...another," the man, tall and dark completed with an eyepatch over his eye. Very similar to his father who lost his eye during the battle with his birth father Laufey. "But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both."

There was something in between the men as he drew closer.

He finally was able to see it. It was a metallic case that separated the two men. The militia man was about to open the case and expose it so Dr. Selvig could look at it.

This curiosity would be the death of him, but still he proceeded to walk slowly to the secret meeting.

The case was opened and a glowing light poured dimly from within. Powerful vibrations raced through as he could feel whatever it was in this case singing through every fiber in his body.

What was it that this secretive group was in possession of? What did they have that through this dreaming illusion he was seeing or being permitted to see?

His eyes were locked on the interior of this case. It was a small glowing cube that was intricately connected by wires. Whatever this device was that it was connected to this cube, it was suppressing its power.

It was not being allowed to live up to its glory.

Their minds were connected. It was crying out to be returned to its power.

Loki was amazed at the power of this cube. This tesseract, once a powerful weapon of his father Odin, was not worthy of being possessed by these humans.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Power doctor," the eyepatch commando replied. "We can learn how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."

These humans had no idea the power that they were trifling with. The cube would be answer more of its calling if it was within his hands.

He knew what he needed to do. Not only to enact and complete his revenge on Jane Foster, but he needed to possess this cube.

Loki stared at his reflection and smiled. "Well guess that is worth a look," he whispered, his magical tendrils at work.

"Well I guess that is worth a look, the human puppet and mentor repeated his words.

* * *

><p>Loki suddenly snapped awake at the cold shivers that ran through his body. His cape was covering his body, but that was not what woke him.<p>

Jane was awake and blending something in a contraption in the kitchen. She was singing to herself as she bobbled up and down on her feet.

She finished the mixing and pouring the beverage into a mug, as he watched her. Jane then grabbed her jacket and walked out of her lodgings.

His mind and body were weak as his eyes raced in chase with his thoughts and interpretations of his vision.

His mind had been obsessed with killing Jane. Now he needed to get his hands on the cube from the government entity that had moved her from New Mexico to New York.

However, he would rest and formulate his next move.

* * *

><p><em>How sweet of Jane to bail Loki out of jail...but what is the right thing to do? You will soon see.<em>

_Please do not forget to review this section and keep on reviewing. It only gets better from here._


	7. Chapter 6 First impressions

****_I'm back, and believe me I have wanted to post, but school is totally killing me this term. Stockholm is coming along very well, but to find time for editing, clearing, and publishing on top of my Master's Program...whew!_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter of Stockholm. Enjoy! _

_OH, P.S. - The reviews are slowing down. Please keep on reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - First impressions always the best<strong>

_Asgard_

Asgard, the realm eternal, was golden and shining underneath the sun and glowing stars of the sky. The city around the castle of the gods was starting to get their day restarted after resting the night previous.

The Warriors Three were gathered in the garden.

Fandral was light swiping his rapier on a sharpening stone. His eyes locked upon the blade to ensure perfection.

Volstagg, knapsack over his shoulder with his food for the day, arrived with his axe for training.

Hogun was already present and working out with a training mannequin.

"Thought I would be late," the largest of the warriors stated. "Had to stop and get something to snack upon."

"Hence why we tell you to meet at morning light," Fandral answered. "Gives you the extra time and you are technically "not late." We just sleep in a little longer."

He gave a small snicker of a comment.

"Where is Lady Sif?" Volstagg asked.

"She is going to retrieve Thor," Hogun said. "He was meeting with the queen before dawn this morning."

"Wonder what for?" he asked.

Lady Sif walked very calmly toward the throne room doors. She was nervous, but alert. She need to put her best foot forward before she got perspired and rancid after they trained today.

She was covered in a maroon tunic that had been custom-tailored for her. She bore no leggings underneath the silk and her regular footwear to match.

Her hair was pulled back with several large curls and a brooch of crimson jewels.

She only hoped that her lord would be impressed by her.

However, before she passed through the side access door, she could hear her lord's voice; and he sounded perplexed.

"_Are you telling me that there is no way to Midgard_?" she heard his voice.

"_What I am telling you my son_," the voice of her queen came next, "_is that the energy from the shattered BiFrost is being conserved. We are going to need the energy in the event that Asgard were ever to be under siege."_

"_There are currently no credible threats against our home. I ask for only the task of returning to Midgard to assure Jane Foster's safety_."

Jane Foster, the name of the mortal who had captivated Thor's heart. She thought that with the bridge destroyed that he would have forgotten about the mortal. Apparently, she was mistaken.

* * *

><p>Queen Frigga was trying to calm her son's emotions as a barrier between him and her husband.<p>

Thor seemed to be obsessed with the mortal Jane Foster and her safety.

"Why do you concern yourself with Jane Foster's safety so much my son?" she asked him. "You have asked Heimdall to watch over her which he has done as a favor to you. Your friend is well at last time I spoke to him."

"But Loki has the ability to hide himself from Heimdall's gaze," her son protested. "If Loki made it to Midgard...

"If your brother..." she tried to finish the statement, but found that her tears were welling into her eyes. She missed her precious baby boy and it broke her heart that she did not know where he was or if he was still alive.

Thor came and gathered her into his arms. "I am sorry mother," he told her. "I mean not to make you weep."

"I know you do not," she said. "I miss your brother, even the tricks he used to pull on everyone. I miss him so much."

"As do I," he said. "But I cannot shake it in my mind that he is out there somewhere and that no one in the nine realms has seen him."

The door to the side of the chamber opened and there appeared Lady Sif. It appeared that she was coming to retrieve her son for training.

"I mean not to intrude," Sif said. "I can come back."

"No my dear," she replied. "Just reminiscing. You look very lovely today."

"Thank you my queen," the lady warrior replied. "I have come to see if Prince Thor is ready for training today."

"I will be soon Sif," he answered. "I want to make sure that my mother is OK."

"Oh I am fine," she told him. "You need to be training, to be ready for anything. Run along now. I need to be going to your father anyhow."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, now go," she told him.

Thor walked out with Sif and she went to the door that led to the chamber where her husband was meeting with the elders. She needed to concern herself with other means and not worry about the location of her wayward son.

* * *

><p>As she walked though, she found that she was still thinking about Loki. Oh where had her precious boy gone?<p>

She only prayed that he was safe and staying out of trouble.

Thor and Lady Sif were walking down the hallway toward the garden. He knew that he was running late for training, but he could not help thinking about his brother. The seething words that had come from his lips haunted him everyday.

"_Don't tell me it was that woman_," Loki had said before their battle. "_Oh, it was. Well maybe when we are finished here, I will pay her a visit myself_."

And had Thor attacked him.

"Thor," Sif's voice broke his concentration and thoughts. "Thor."

"I am sorry," he apologized. "What is it you were saying?"

"I wanted to know what is plaguing your thoughts," she asked him. "I mean I know what it probably is, but I want to see if there is anything that I can do to alleviate your concern."

"It is nothing Lady Sif. I do not want to bring up Jane anymore than I have to," he told her.

"I am always here to comfort you my lord," Sif told him.

"And I appreciate it, but I know that it hurts when I think or speak of Jane of Midgard. I do not want to hurt you. I would prefer to speak to family about these concerns."

Sif came in front of him and stopped the progress to where they were going to train. He could see the rest of them working hard. Fandral was fighting against Hogun. It appeared that the quiet one was about to win, but the arrogance of Fandral would not let him win.

"Thor, being as frank as I possibly can be without showing you disrespect, I would hope, one day, that you would consider me a friend, a woman, and a confidant. You can speak to me of everything."

Thor let out a small snort from his nose. "Even about Jane Foster?" he asked.

"Even about Jane Foster," she replied.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think not." He then walked passed her and proceeded to join the rest of the trainees.

Who was she fooling? It had to be herself. Thor would never see her as his equal. She would never win his heart. It had already been taken by Jane Foster and she would not be able to replace her.

Sif brushed away a tear and pulled the brooch comb out of her hair; messing up her dark hair from the curls that were within. She did not care for looking beautiful anymore.

And training was the only thing that was going to make her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earth<span>**

_The Eighth Class_

It was in the middle of the day and Jane Foster walked out of the bar that she had frequented with her colleagues the weekend before. She thought that she would ask Freddy or anyone else if they had seen Luke Kenton anywhere.

They said that was the first time that he had seen that guy before. He was not a regular and did not know anything about him.

She headed back to her car and drove back toward campus. The next place that she was going to look was the residence halls.

Jane checked with various Resident Assistants and no one had heard of a Luke Kenton anywhere. They also made a point that many students were moving and switching rooms so the final list would be out soon.

As she was walking out of one of the dorm buildings, her cellular phone was ringing.

"Hello," she answered.

"Ms. Foster," the voice said. "This is Agent Coulson."

"Greetings Agent Coulson," she said as walked toward her car. "What can I do for you today?"

"We were hoping to have you stop by sometime today with your notes so that we can run some tests," he asked her. "Is there time available in your schedule?"

"Actually I am in the mid..." she started to say, and then stopped. What the Hell? "Yeah, I need to stop by my apartment and pick up my notebook. I should be there in an hour or so, but I cannot stay tonight. Wednesdays, I have my three hour night class."

"Understood," he answered. "We will see you here soon."

* * *

><p>Hidden in the storage space high above in the apartment, Loki sat reclining back on his cape and old fabrics that had been stored in this area long before Jane Foster took over the unit.<p>

He was chuckling to himself as he read a book on mythology that was intended to educate children.

He read his page over and over again. How simple-minded human children could be, he thought. He was depicted as this little troublemaker who used magic to be crafty and malicious.

The caricature that depicted him was laughable and unlike his real glory.

His mind was still racing from the dream that he had been forced to live through. The cube and his mind were still connected, torturing him. It was why he had scouted for research on anything that could explain the cube's origin or what it was capable of. He located this mythology book on her table, noticing the spine of it deeply bent and worn on Thor's page.

Jane was clearly still missing his brother.

Her passion for Thor could be an outlet to lead to her undoing, he thought.

Loki knew that possession of this power or the army to enslave this world. He would show these primitive beings what he truly looked like. No one would doubt him.

Suddenly the door opened and Jane came barging in. She began looking on her table underneath the newspapers and her work. She was searching for something.

"Where is it?" she grumbled.

What was she searching for?

"Where is that blasted notebook?" she continued to look for the object of her attention.

The notebook, the very one that was sitting next to him. He had taken it from her bag to do some reading as to scout his enemy.

Jane had indeed a wealth of information on the stars and cosmos. If he were his father, Lord Odin, he would consider her to be a very dangerous threat.

How to get it down to her without revealing that he was hiding out with her?

She returned to her closet and started checking through some other bags she possessed.

Loki used his telekinetic powers to bring the book gently over to the table for her to find.

It was too simple enough of a trick, even a childlike Loki could have done. He used to do it to his brother all the time; if only to annoy him.

Jane finally returned and saw his gift.

"There you are," she said, flipping through the pages. "About time you turned up." And then she was back out the door.

He reclined back with his head resting on one of his arms. The next part of his plan would soon reach its fruition.

* * *

><p><em>Not too much action, but it was essential nonetheless. I will make up for it in the next chapter...promise! Remember to review!<em>


	8. Chapter 7 Sleeping with the enemy

****_OK, I could not leave you with that boring chapter...you might end up getting bored with Stockholm and will not continue on. So here is an explosive chapter seven for you. In the words of my favorite 90s girl group, this chapter is "crazy, sexy, cool." (TLC reference)_

_Now, during the dance scene, the song is "Listen to your heart" (the Edmee Unplugged version)_

_**ALERT!** = For those of you that get squeamish, there is a scene of questionable material toward the end. At the asterixes (*), skip to the last section. During that scene, listen to "Secrets" by OneRepublic._

_Remember to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - Sleeping with the enemy<strong>

It was the end of yet another weekend and Jane had decided that she should walk into school and grade all her papers so she did not have to carry them back and forth. It was smart because she got everything done and her shoulder was not killing her.

A couple of her students must have her class because they addressed her by name. She was almost to her car that was parked on the curb and nearly climbed in when she finally who she was looking for.

Luke Kenton was walking on the sidewalk and it appeared that he was lost in thought. He was staring around the sky above him with his hands shoved into his pockets while amiably traveling down the concrete path.

His pale complexion surrounded him in a glowing essence and was contrasted against his black shirt and jeans.

"Luke," she called out to him.

* * *

><p>Loki had known that he had better stick close to the campus area when he was not staked out in Jane's apartment. He figured his target would eventually locate him there. As a master strategist, he would have come looking for his target there as well.<p>

And she came like a moth to a flame.

He turned at the calling of his pseudo and saw Jane was walking from her vehicle toward him at a light sprint.

"Ms. Foster," he said her name.

"Jane," she corrected him.

"Oh yes, Jane," he corrected himself. "How are you?"

"I am well. I have been looking for you."

"You have," he replied with a smile, wondering why this mortal would be looking for him and not opposite. "How can I assist you today? I am however not going to be going to jail again to do set errand, will I?"

Jane giggled. "Not unless drinking coffee is considered a crime nowadays?"

He chuckled. "I have to be honest though, I am not a coffee drinker unlike most of the students around here." It was true. Loki had never tasted this beverage coffee before. He wondered what it was that they were going to go drink. "But I suppose I am up for an adventure."

She smiled again. "I know this place off campus if you would like. My car is right over there."

"Then I would be gracious to accept your invitation," he told her.

They walked to her car and climbed inside. It was another tight fit for someone who was tall as he was, but he made it work since they would not be going far.

He couldn't believe that Jane Foster was actually falling for his ruse in wanting to spend time with him. He thought he would have to keep luring her in a little more, but one rescue from the students who were attempting to accost her must have been enough.

After ordering a glass of tea which he knew and had consumed many a times with his mother and in New Mexico, he waited patiently for Jane's exotic coffee drink to be made and they took a seat near the back corner of the coffee house. He wanted a little privacy as they started talking.

"So, when did you move to New York?" she asked him.

And so the questions would begin. Loki knew that he would need to tread this path lightly. Give her the truth, but not in so much detail. If all went according to the way he depicted it, Jane would be sucked into his trap; unable to climb out.

"Oh not too long ago," he replied. "Got into a huge battle with my older brother and afterward, our father took his side so I decided to just "let go" and start anew somewhere else."

"Sounds sad," she told him as she took a sip of her coffee, getting foam on her upper lip that she wiped away with a napkin. "What were you and your brother fighting about?"

"I wanted to lead…" He paused to think about changing his words so he continued to play her. "I wanted to be the head in our family's business, but my father always favored my brother over me. However, my brother went off to do his own things and my father got sick. It was then it was revealed to me that I was adopted into their family. My big brother was brutish and arrogant. It was not what our family needed in control."

"I can understand," she said. "Did you ever meet your real father?"

"Right before all this tragedy with my family, my brother took me and I met the person who _was_ my father was actually a monster." Yes, this was going very smoothly. "He had abandoned me inside a temple church. My step-father did treat me well, but he honestly knew that I was not his son. Just another thing that explains why my life is so screwed up, to put it bluntly."

"So you ran away because of your father?" she asked.

"I ran away because my father was disappointed in me and was going to side with my brother who returned from his bender," Loki continued his made up story to impress Ms. Foster. "I am not going to stand idly by while my brother continues to suppress me anymore." He finished his tea.

They sat there in a brief silent moment.

"I am sorry," he said to break the pattern with her. "I just get a little emotional when it comes to my family."

"It's OK," she said. "I had my parents until I was a teen. They were killed in a car crash about ten years ago."

This shocked him. He had his parents, but she did not have hers. It could be something that he could use to earn her trust.

"I am sorry for your loss," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied.

She finished drinking their coffee and headed out for a walk. They were walking down the street, just conversing about everything from their lifestyles, what their dreams were, and just random things they observed.

He continued in his lies, and it was clear that she was entertained by him. For being as intelligent as she claimed, she really was quite ignorant.

Jane actually got to be talking about Thor, even if she did not mention him by name. She had described him as a lost soul who needed redemption for something he had done. She had assisted him in gaining his confidence back.

He did not need to know all this because he had seen everything that his brother did and saw. He however continued to play into her hands so she felt like she was in control of this situation.

What she did not know was that he was the puppet-master playing with her heart-strings.

Loki could not believe how simple it was that he was luring Jane into trusting him to this point. Eventually, with more time and delicacy, she would trust him with her life. If he had that, she would be easy to manipulate and eventually eliminate.

His current approach with this mortal was to build her up and then eventually crush her hopes and dreams. Then when she would beg for her life, he would oblige.

He could not believe how much time had passed. They eventually got hungry and they decided to take in a meal and more drinks. She ordered them some burgers and fries with a couple of beers.

The alcohol was extremely appealing to him, but the food was interesting. Midgardians enjoyed eating this on a daily basis. Loki thought back his history of this realm, reminding himself that it was no wonder why they were having an epidemic of overweight deaths.

Jane Foster stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before from a woman. What was she thinking beyond those spheres?

There was a lovely musician playing piano in the corner a hypnotic tune of romance.

Loki slipped out of the booth and placed out a hand.

"What?" she asked.

"For rescuing me from a night in jail," he said, "I would like a dance with you."

"Oh I don't know," she replied.

"Come now," he said and took her hand in his, yanking her from the seat.

They danced in the middle of the rustic floor. One hand rested at her side while he brought the other one to his shoulder level.

They slid side to side and around in a circle.

Jane looked up and he was able to pierce her very soul behind her radiant spheres. She gazed into his eyes, unable to read him, but he knew everything about her.

He played with her, twirling around a couple times before he retracted her back into his arms.

Her state was no doubt getting to her as she leaned into him closer. Jane's ear rested right on his chest.

Loki wanted to laugh, but he could not let her know that he was leading her on.

Finally her intentions came to the surface as her face moved closer to his. His hands moved to delicately touch her chin and the outline of her profile.

Within a matter of moments their mouths delicately met. He played it very carefully by kissing and releasing her soft, berry flavored lips multiple times; so not to be seduced by her.

He wanted to be the seducer, the one to draw Jane Foster in for the kill.

They released as their noses nuzzled along the other. "Want to get out of here?" she asked at a whisper.

And this brought a smile to his face.

*** The apartment**** *** (Skip here if squeamish / Return at the asterix below)

They retreated to the downtown core where the student frat and sorority house row was located. They both knew exactly where they were going.

Home.

Their mouths were locked as Loki pushed her up against the door. He was lost in his emotions. Why was he losing control over himself? It did not help that his target was beautiful, but her aura that he was drinking in was intoxicating.

Even if he was getting lost in her, at least he would strike at his brother's heart by taking the body of his lover.

Jane got the door open and they were inside.

"Wait," she said. "I am sorry about this."

"Sorry for what?" he asked as she tried to get him to stop kissing her.

Her hand was over his mouth. "I feel as though I am taking advantage of you," she told him. "First the coffee date, then talking about my life, dinner, drinks, that dance...and now I have you here. I am just not that kind of girl."

He guided her face to look at him. "I know you are not," he told her, "but just for now, surrender to your inhibitions and save your aching heart."

She looked up at him, her eyes darting back and forth in scanning his face.

"Why is it when I look up at you I feel like you are not telling me everything?" she asked.

This woman was also intuitive as well. She truly was a gift worth playing with for a long time to come.

Loki took a hand and held her chin to keep her face locked on his. "If I told you everything all at once, there would be no alluring moments left to share. This would not be happening."

She was his; he could feel it throughout his body.

Jane wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and sprung into his arms to where he grasped her tightly in his embrace.

He located the bed that was up against the windows that looked out over the street. He had noticed that the small skylight allowed the moon to shine down upon the bed as well.

Loki forced his body to push and pin hers down to the padding. He reached and slipped off her flannel over-shirt and then the thin coverlet over her body.

Jane's hands yanked at the shirt that was tucked into his pants and forcefully pulled it over his head.

She was most primal in her desires for him and him alone right now. Her fingers had a tight grasp on the wisps of his black hair near his neck while he had his hands thoroughly enraptured in her flesh and auburn tresses.

Her power was so intoxicating. The aura he drank in was causing him to lose control of himself. He struggled to maintain his focus, even though his emotions raged through him. He wanted Jane Foster to trust him and what better way to do it.

The seduction angle was clearly working.

She was an animal that slinked around his body as they shared their mating act. He was not in fact trying to mate with Jane. Merely satisfy her current emotional state and finally have control over her.

Jane Foster had completely given herself to him.

He could take the ice dagger created from his body and stake it through her body. She would not know what hit her? Her blood would cover his hands as he longed to have.

What was he doing, he thought. This was not what he wanted. He was the one in control. He must remain in control.

Their sexual liaison culminated in him staring down at his prey. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she breathed heavily. Jane's hands were under his arms as the nails from her fingers had a thorough grasp on him. Where his eyes danced, hers immediately retraced the steps. He was mesmerized by her glowing appearance.

Loki could not believe what he was doing. What was this feeling that overtook his consuming rage for this mortal? He did not want to care for this mortal. He did not want to love this mortal.

But his inhibitions took over and he began to kiss her yet again. This was going against everything he had wanted to do.

She eventually loosened her grasp and he collapsed next to her. They stared at each other for several minutes until he finally watched her fall asleep, nuzzling gently into him.

* Once he felt that she would not wake, Loki hurried to get dressed and rushed to get out of the apartment before she awoke.

The lust and desire of revenge was pulling him back from the threshold of the door that was now open. How his blood sang and desired to end her life right now. He even lived the vision out in his mind. He could see the red color staining his hands. Her body and sheets covered in her death.

Jane Foster would not be able to recover from it and the terror and fear in her eyes explained and repaid the debt she owed for his shame.

Loki raced out into the cold outside and ran as fast as he could to get away. He needed to be away from this place. He needed to be away from Jane Foster, away from this realm, maybe even away from himself.

He got to a point where he was alone and collapsed to his knees before he screamed loudly into the heavens.

* * *

><p>Her alarm on her clock went off to alert her to the fact that she needed to get up. It maybe Monday, but today was office hours' day and Jane needed to report to her office for work.<p>

Then she remembered that she should not be alone in this bed after bringing Luke Kenton home with her.

Jane whipped around and saw that he was gone from the sofa bed that she slept on. Sitting up and looking into the kitchen area, it was lonely and quiet.

Luke must have gotten up and left. Maybe he had a class that he had to be at or maybe he didn't want to be here when she woke up.

Was he ashamed at sleeping with her when they knew so little about one another? She admitted that she did feel a little neglected since Thor had left Earth, but shacking up with a guy who had saved her from being roughed up by a couple of grad. students was not necessarily a bad thing.

The sex between them had been unbelievable. Unlike anything she had experienced before. But she knew that it was still not the right thing to do with someone who was a fellow co-worker, actually a student at the school she worked at.

Jane hoped that she would be able to see Luke at school so they could talk.

* * *

><p><em>Did you guys like that one? How about the whole way that Loki explained his life to Jane? Brings whole new meaning to the Obi-Wan Kenobi quote "What I told you was true, from a certain point of view."<em>

_If you liked it, you have to tell me. How do you tell me = REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 8 Mission: Destroy her heart

Here we go kids, the night after. I had a huge surge in reviews and it pleases me a great deal that you are enjoying "Stockholm" so much. This chapter is dedicated to Missy for all the wonderful reviews she sent me. Remember to review and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight - Mission: Destroy the heart<span>**

_Columbia University_

Jane Foster was teaching her Astronomy 101 class in the lecture hall and was finishing up her lecture on Galileo.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Foster," a student stuck up a hand in the middle of the room of over a hundred students, "if he knew that eventually his theories could be proven wrong, why make such outlandish theories in the first place?"

"Like most common theories," she answered, "all discoverers, philosophers, and dreamers have a theory. Set theory needs to be challenged and tested in order to be proven correct or to be dismissed and to be explored from a different angle. Excellent question. Any more?" she asked just as the bell rang. "Remember we have an exam next week," she shouted over the commotion and movement. "Get a blue book from the bookstore so you can complete the written portion of the exam. You will not receive credit if you don't have one."

As the final students were shuffling out, her friend Lacey appeared from the side door.

"Hey," Lacey greeted her. "How are things going?"

"Hectic," she replied as she was gathering up her items to take back to her office. "Glad to be done today and now I can sit in my office and write the exam. Who would have thought that teaching would be more time consuming than field research?"

"Who'd a thunk it?" her friend replied. "Listen, I looked up that name you wanted me to look for."

"And?"

"Cannot find anyone named Luke Kenton in the system," she added in. "I am still searching, but from what I have found, there is no Luke Kenton anywhere on the roster within the science department."

Jane was concerned at who she had been spending all this time with; especially after sleeping with him last night.

"Thanks for searching for him," she added before they walked out of the hall and headed down the way to the Science Department office.

They both did have office hours to attend to.

Jane continued her search through the computer. She searched student records, residency departments, and the student aide sections all for Luke in order to find out where he was.

Just as Lacey said, "No Student / Name / record found" was all that appeared on the screen.

Could it be that her "friend" was a con, trying to get into her life to either do her harm or to ask for something that would be outrageous in all circles.

She thought back that first afternoon on the campus when she swore that someone had tried to stab her. Only this time in her play-by-play, she imagined that Luke had been the one standing there.

Could it be that her friend was a fraud?

Her thoughts were interrupted with the phone on her desk started ringing. She reached for it and answered, "This is Jane Foster."

"_Hello Jane_," the familiar voice greeted her.

"Erik," she replied with a smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you since I arrived in New York."

"_Been well_," her mentor answered. "SHIELD has been very hospitable since my arrival."

"How goes the research on whatever it was that they recruited you for?" she asked while reclining back in her squeaky chair.

"_Going well_," he replied. "Actually, I wanted to test something this weekend and I was hoping that you were available to get away from your teaching job and come and assist me?"

"Would I?" she screeched. "I would love to come and help. What do I need to bring with me?"

"Just a change of clothes in the event that it goes after hours," Erik told her. "Make sure that you bring identification with you. Oh and make sure you are ready for a strip search. It is a secured government facility after all."

"Ha done already and looking forward to the next," she replied. "I will see you this weekend."

"_Looking forward to you_," he answered back before she hung up.

Jane answered the phone for another call and knew that today was definitely looking up for the weekend.

* * *

><p>Completely unaware that he was in her office, Loki leaned against the wall in his Luke Kenton persona watching as Jane Foster was working on trying to find him out.<p>

Of course he would not appear in any records or recordings of being a student or teacher's aide at this institution. It was all to end up eventually where they had been the previous evening.

His persona's body was no doubt still lying below the lake surface.

He did admit that Jane was an amazing lover, but after he had regained control over himself, he knew that he needed to stay close to her. His stalking game would resume from where he had left off.

Then when she least expected it, her life would be dashed from her.

Quite a pity really, he thought. She would make a fine prize to torture or to be the weapon to torture his brother with.

_Stop it_, he thought to himself. _We are not going back to that place again. I will not give myself to her again like that. _

The communication she had received said that Dr. Selvig was working on the powerful object from his dream. The government group called SHIELD were the ones that held it prisoner. Apparently, he wanted Jane to attend the testing of the tesseract and needed her to assist him.

Now was his chance to gain enough power and use it for his future endeavors for his ultimate goal: to turn the Earth into his personal kingdom and playground.

Loki slipped out of the office and began to follow Jane, who had gotten up after her phone call. She trotted down the hallway passage and he kept close, even though she could not hear or see him.

"Hey Lacey," Jane called to her colleague in her office. "Do we have a training meeting this weekend?"

"Tell me you are not bailing on me," the other woman asked.

"My mentor from New Mexico is conducting some tests this weekend and he wants me to come and observe and report," she told her friend. "I will make it up to you on Friday with drinks."

"Well, since you put it that way, I will take notes for you," the woman replied.

Loki decided to sneak out of the office through the passage. What a better way to reveal who he was to her…when he stole the power source right in front of her eyes.

It was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em><span>The apartment<span>_

Once he knew that Jane was going to be in her office for a while, Loki returned to the apartment and started to work on his greatest creation.

Since he was going to be invading a top secret government facility, he was going to need a weapon that he could use.

Without his father's spear as his weapon, Loki would need a staff that was menacing as well as powerful.

He began to conceive the design in his mind. Long and tall with a curved blade near the tip.

Loki sat on the floor, crossing his legs, and closed his eyes to focus. He reached deep, deep into the fathoms of his soul. Grabbing hold of the magical essence that had had given him life, he began to siphon the power into his hands.

The electric energy appeared from underneath his flesh. He manipulated his hands to bring the glowing mist together into one force. It would be weak at first, he thought, but once he had possession of the tesseract, it would glow as brightly as the stars above.

However, his meditation and conjuring began to have a life of its own. The magical force began to intake and absorb power around him; mainly electricity.

Loki was genuinely in fear of the wild and unrestricted energy. His body transformed into his Jotun form in order to gain more strength and control. He blew on the orb to form a crystal shield of ice around it. Finally, it was caged, and he caged his inner demon.

The staff took shape from more use of his power. Loki grasped the glowing blond light, giving his life and solid state. He twirled and observed the staff in his hand. It was light, but powerful.

It was a symbol of perfection.

Gently, he placed the orb into the scepter where it fit snuggly.

And Loki laughed.

Now to locate this fortress where he would claim his rightful place as ruler of this realm.

* * *

><p><em>It was a shortie, but wait until the next one. That one is a doozy! Remember to review!<em>


	10. Chapter 9 The Devil you know

_OK, it is finals week with my schooling so I need to get a chapter up before I get too busy. As I promised, here is a better chapter than the last one. It is also quite long because all these details had to be put together or would not make sense. Watch for the point-of-view changes._

_Again Missy, this one is for you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - The devil you know<strong>

_SHIELD Island_

SHIELD HQ was abuzz with activity as people were working hard in their day-to-day rituals and tasks.

Jane Foster sat in her car at the entrance gate, one of at least five cars that were waiting to be scanned by metal detectors and sniffed by dogs before they could enter the tunnel that ran underneath the river.

She was on the speakerphone built into her car with Lacey.

"So you think that your jailbird that you bailed is attempting to get close to you," her friend suggested.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" she replied. "I do not have proof yet obviously, but without him being on a any class roster, teacher's aide listing, or residence hall log..."

"Hon," Lacey's voice said as she moved up in line. "How do you not know that he is an exchange student? It could take some time to get those lists updated. Come on, you bailed him out for saving you from a bar fight. It's not like you slept with him or anything."

"_That's what you think_," Jane mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," she told her. "Just hate sitting in traffic waiting for to get through security at the installation. I think that once he shows up for court and gets let off because it was self-defense, I am going to cut ties with him. Hey, I wish I could talk further, but once I get through, I go under the river so I am probably going to lose you."

"Well you owe me drinks next weekend," Lacey said as she was next in line. "Hit me up later if the government cronies let you."

"Will do," she replied and terminated the phone call as she approached the gate.

"ID," the burly guard asked as he peered through the windows.

Metal detectors ran underneath the vehicle and he ran her identification card.

"Clear," the scanner informed him.

"You are free to go Ms. Foster," the guard told her.

"Thanks," She replied

Jane drove over the spike strips and directed the coupe down into the darkened tunnel below the river and into SHIELD's parking garage.

She found the spot where her car was supposed to go and brought it to a stop.

Jane got out of the car, grabbing her black messenger bag from the passenger seat, and locked the coupe before she started walking.

* * *

><p>Loki peered from the backseat as he had been cuddled up on the floor to the car. His invisibility charm was definitely getting overused, but it got him into the secret commandos' base known as SHIELD.<p>

Soon he would be able to reach the power source.

He watched as Jane was suddenly accosted by a young lady who sprung onto her as though a child had not seen her parent in a long time. She was screeching loudly; to the stares of other operatives around.

"Oh am I so glad that you are here," the younger woman said.

"Oh you are, are you? I hadn't a clue," Jane replied.

Loki waited until she was away from the vehicle and proceeded to slip out before she could notice anything. He passed through the metal as though it were not there.

He stayed close, but not too close. Though he was invisible, he could be bumped into and discovered.

"So what have you been doing these past two weeks that I have been teaching?" Jane asked Darcy as they walked to the security checkpoint.

"Oh it has been so fun," her intern replied. "I have been sitting in the law department learning about different treaties, commands, and law systems. I have been able to create some impressive legal documents, none of course that will ever be filed, but it was sure fun to experience."

"Then you have been right at home," she replied.

"Most certainly," Darcy replied.

They each had their ID tags scanned and Darcy passed through because she did not have anything and she had already passed through a few moments ago.

Jane had to be scanned with a metal detecting wand, patted down, and her bag had to be searched.

Once she was deemed safe, the two girls passed through and proceeded toward the main building.

Loki lost sight of Jane and Darcy at the area where guards were searching everything and everybody that passed through. With his scepter and his armor on, there is no way that he was going to be able to get through without anyone seeing or feeling him.

How was he going to get passed and enter into the facility?

This would be more difficult than he believed.

So he regrouped to the outside to figure out what his next move would be.

* * *

><p>Once she had dropped off her gear in her former quarters, the two ladies proceeded down the stark metal hallways toward the laboratory where security was leading them.<p>

Jane and Darcy passed through the airlock doors and finally she got to see her mentor there. He was working hard with a couple of technicians that were there.

"Erik," she greeted him.

"Jane," he said her name and came up to give her a big hug. "How are you?" he asked. "How goes teaching?"

"Could do without the lesson planning and the grading, but it sure is better than being cooped up all day in this place with no windows," she replied. "How are you?"

"I have been better as well," he replied, "but you should see the scientific advancements we are making down here. This cube that SHIELD has has amazing and limitless potential."

"Cube? What cube?" she asked.

"Come with me," he told her, taking her hand to a vault.

He imputed a code, blocking it with his hand (smiling at her at the same time) so she could not see it.

"Procedure," he told her.

The door hissed open after unlocking and a rich light poured out of the crack.

Jane blocked her vision from the pouring light, but she did proceed into the vault with her friend.

"Ohmigod," she whispered in bewilderment. It was a cube contained within a large crystal cage. Light poured from it and nearly stung her eyes. "What is it?"

"We don't know," Erik told her. "We do not know its name or what it is. We just call the cosmic cube for right now."

"Cute. Do we know where it came from?"

"It was found in the forties after a villain called the Red Skull also known as Johann Schmitt stole it from a safeguarded location. Before it was nearly used to destroy New York City, but was lost in arctic along with Captain America."

"Captain America," Jane said. "_The_ Captain America."

"One in the same," he told her. "The cube was reacquired by Howard Stark, father of your scientific idol."

"Get the hell out out!" she squealed, knowing her mentor was talking about Tony Stark. "So this thing has been in the possession of the government for over fifty years and no one has yet to tap into its potential yet."

"That is what we have been brought in to do," he told her.

Jane looked up at him.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she said standing up straight and looking at her mentor. "Are we..."

Erik nodded while biting his lower lip. "They think that this cube could be used to potentially open portals and wormholes to different worlds. Different realms. We have been tasked since we are the ones that dealt with Thor and the others from Asgard to find a way to reach his realm."

She was so elated when she heard that the whole reason why she had been moved from New Mexico was to find a way to use this Cosmic Cube to open a portal to Asgard.

Finally, at last she would be reunited with the man she truly and deeply loved.

"_I give you my word, I will return for you_," she heard the words that echoed in her ears very time she thought about Thor.

_Not if I get the chance to get to you first_, she thought with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"So when do we get started?" she asked as she looked up at him with a grin.

* * *

><p>Loki stood up on the roof listening intently to the conversation.<p>

"It takes a great deal amount of power to bring the cube to levels that are still safe," he listened to the mentor speaking to his apprentice. "Plus we have to hook into the city's power grid system. It all takes a lot of bureaucratic nonsense that we have to deal with. We will probably try this weekend if we can get it cleared."

His eyes reopened. Being that he was still masked in his invisibility charm and trying to focus on the conversation deep within the facility, his energy was being tasked to the limit.

But soon, his lack of power would be remedied.

And this fact brought a smile to his face.

* * *

><p>SHIELD obtained the proper clearance and informed the public with a service announcement that the power grid was going to be tested. Power might flicker on and off sort of mumbo-jumbo, but there was no cause for alarm.<p>

They would be able to test the cube and see if they were indeed able to open a portal.

With the use of star charts and coordinates from within Jane's notebook, they had an approximate location to the realm of Asgard.

Finally the night before the test was to commence, the scientists all gathered in the laboratory ready to power the energy cells to activate the cosmic cube. It rested in a small chamber below a circular dais platform at the edge of the room.

Suddenly, Jane searched the console and her pocket.

"Oh I left my notebook in my bag in my room," she squealed. "I will be back."

"Jane, would you also go get Commander Fury and let him know we have begun the powering sequence," her mentor said to her.

"Sure," she replied. "Back in a jiff."

Jane walked out of the testing lab.

Erik continued to turn the nobs and adjust the settings. Soon, it would power the cube and they would have the power they required to potentially open a portal.

The technicians got up from the console, but the male's jacket got caught on a switch...and pulled it down.

"Wait!" Dr. Selvig shouted.

The energy began to power the cables that snaked along the floor toward the dais at the edge of the chamber. The cube was still secured in its containment vessel there as well.

* * *

><p>SHIELD agents stared around as the power started flickering on and off as they went about their business.<p>

Jane Foster was with Darcy in the communications central room about to catch Commander Fury and bring him to the lab when they noticed the monitoring screens were fuzzing out, unable to keep whatever they were watching.

The lights went out and the emergency red lighting activated.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked.

"Ms. Foster," Commander Fury, "What is happening?"

"I don't know," she replied and went taking off back for the lab.

However, the doors all sealed during a blackout, locking them inside the room.

* * *

><p>Loki sat upon the rooftop, his legs crossed with his scepter in his lap. He was meditating, focusing all his energy and his powers on pooling it all into one place.<p>

His eyes flew open when he could feel the tesseract crying out. It was calling for him.

The orb in his scepter started glowing.

"At last," he said and began to mumble in his Asgardian tongue. He was reciting a spell that would give him his desired result.

Bring himself to the cube.

He vaporized into the magical vortex, passing through all the halls within the militia's fortress and floating above a stage where the cube was trying to collect all of his essence.

The cube however reached out with all the magical tendrils, pulling him closer to it. He tried to resist it, but the grasp was too powerful.

* * *

><p>"Shut it down," Erik shouted. "Shut it down!"<p>

The scientists forcefully brought the lever upward and got it to lock back into its off position.

The power slowly came down and allowed the cube to cool.

* * *

><p>Loki was released from the cube's insurmountable hold and realized that he was free. He was also being released from the dimensional outland and given his bodily form again.<p>

Now he would reappear within the confines of his enemy's fortress. Now he would be able to unleash his fury upon these mortals and claim his weapon.

* * *

><p>But what they saw appear from a blazing white aperture above it was not what they expected.<p>

A white nova slowly cooled down to a golden hue with black and green upon the dais.

When it was finally darkened took form of a being. It appeared to be human, cloaked in dark blacks and greens with a golden staff in hand.

Erik could not believe what he was seeing. Had in that moment of accidental operation, had they opened a portal to another world? Better or worse yet, had they pulled a being from another world.

Guards from SHIELD's infantry came running in.

"What happened in here?" the leader Torston said to him.

"I'm not sure, but I think we opened a portal," he told the guard, "and he appeared."

The guards all pulled out weapons to defend their base.

"Approach, slowly," he ordered the other two guards.

Erik watched from behind the console, but close to the door. He was not ready to be a part of something if turned ugly.

* * *

><p>The guards walked slowly toward the stage.<p>

Loki stood there, regaining his mind and composure. His linking with the cube had caused a moment of inconsistency; a temporary moment in the loss of everything within his physical form.

Finally, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching toward him. They had primitive weapons that were compromised of metal projectiles meant to wound or kill whom they struck.

With his strength reconnecting with his legs, he stood up slowly, using his scepter as a support.

"Stop right there," the mortals said to him.

"I was unaware that I was causing harm to anyone," he replied. "What should I stop doing?"

"Stand still," another mortal on his left side shouted to him. "Drop the magic wand and bring your hands to where we can see them."

"You can see them," Loki said. "Want to see them further." He surrendered once to the mortals outside the tavern. He would not surrender when the tesseract was humming and glowing underneath his feet.

He attempted to reach for it, and that is when the enforcers opened fire upon him.

Angered at the wounds, which would heal before they knew it, Loki snapped to his feet and leapt into the air.

He struck one guardian in the shoulder with the bladed end of his staff. Blood poured from the wound. The mortal groaned in agonizing pain.

The other two guards struck him with a device that came from cables. It charged his body with energy that caused him to lose focus.

"Drop him!" the leader of this group shouted.

Loki pulled out the blade from the wound, but found that the energy was painful. It connected with the metal in his uniform and made it even more excruciating.

Soon he dropped to the floor.

"And stay down," the leader shouted. "Cuff him."

Loki felt his hands wrenched behind him as he was handcuffed yet again. These cuffs were strong and powerful, but he would get out of this.

His eyes were still locked with the tesseract which still sang in his heart. It wanted him to come back.

He would not take this distraction lightly. He would be back for it.

* * *

><p>Jane walked through the electro-sliding door and proceeded down the hallway with her companion. They needed to get to back to the lab and make sure that everything was OK with Erik.<p>

Commander Fury was trying to get the base back in order and establish connection with the lab where their friend was.

"God, I hope he is OK," Jane said out loud as the two girls walked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Darcy replied. "He can take a licking and keep on ticking."

As they arrived to a glass wall that was lined with metal shutters, she stopped abruptly when she saw a gathering of soldiers escorting a prisoner.

Her heart stopped for a moment and breath was hard to come to her organs that required air. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Jane," Darcy called her name when she saw that she had stopped. "What is it?"

"I…" she tried to explain, but was speechless.

She saw Luke Kenton walking behind the group of soldiers, but he was dressed in a costume that was very similar to Thor's uniform that she had seen in New Mexico. However, his was black, brown, and gold with a long emerald cape draping his form.

"It can't be," she said. "How can…"

Her acquaintance gave her a wink with his right eye as he passed and she looked to the back of his black mane before he passed through a door.

Natasha Romanoff was watching at the end of their corridor watching Luke or whom she thought was Luke walking down the hall.

"Agent Romanoff," Jane went up to ask her, "who was that person?"

"He claims to be Loki, the god of Mischief from Asgard," the SHIELD agent said to her. "Why did he wink at you?"

"Maybe he thought she was cute?" Darcy replied.

"No," Jane snapped in reply. "I know him."

"How?" Agent Romanoff asked.

But she did not want to admit what had transpired between them. "I don't know," she said. "Just a feeling," Jane added to her lie before she dashed away.

* * *

><p>The chamber was small, similar to the containment cell he had been in before. It was monitored by devices in the corners and a metal cage door looked into a hallway passage.<p>

Loki moved his hands around in the thick silver cuffs that were made of a metal that he had never experienced before. It was hard and unrelenting, but he hoped with a little of his magic and Jotun powers, they would eventually release him.

Eventually, he brought himself to rest on the stone surface with his legs crossed over at his ankles and his head resting on the cuffs at the back of his head.

He was going to try and rest his eyes and meditate. He hoped that he would be able to feel the energy coming from the tesseract, mainly its location so he could procure it. It had been on the move since his entrapment.

It was a faint feeling when a familiar presence started to draw closer and closer to his confines. The aura was that drug that was settling his nerves about how to get out of his current cell, but the emotion of anger that radiated from her heart pleased him more.

"I knew that I should have left you in jail," the voice spoke to him.

There Jane Foster stood outside the bars in a defiant stance with her arms cross over her chest.

He turned his head ever so softly against the metal cuffs in her direction.

"Now Jane," he said, "is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life from a night of horror at the hands of a bunch of drunken students who attempted to defile you?"

"You planned it out to work that way," she snapped at him.

"Actually," he said, using the force from lifting his legs and bringing himself to sit up straight, "I was going to come out for a dance on the floor with you and then take an icy dagger to your abdomen. Quick, painful, and to the point."

"And all that about the fight with your brother and being adopted?"

"All truth, but you interpreted it in your own way," he told her. "I told you everything in my own words and you were sucked right into it."

Loki was now standing near the cage bars. "How do you feel now Ms. Foster, knowing that you slept with the enemy?"

"You disgust me," she said very quietly to him.

"But yet, you were so appetizing to me. I truly enjoyed that night we shared."

Jane was near the cage doors. Their eyes were locked on one another's. "Was any of it real? Or was I just means to an end?"

"Means to an end," he said with a smile on his face. "Definitely means to an end. But now Jane, a question to you. How do you feel knowing that your precious Thor will never be able to return to Earth and claim you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Thor destroyed the BiFrost Bridge," he informed her. "He chose to save a race of mindless monsters on Jotunheim than have the ability to return to you. He will never again step foot in this realm again."

Jane was upset at this news. Tears welled up in her eyes.

He almost had his hands free of the cuffs as he played with his hands behind his back. The ice from his hands had frozen the gears and spindles to where they were weakened. His hands would be free momentarily.

"That's not true," she said. "You are nothing but a monster."

"Better to bet on the monster you know," he told her. "I was there. We were battling with one another and he decided to save the Frost Giants than to return to your bed…"

"Which you thought of to fill with your…arrogance," she struggled to find the words that would provide the most pain. "Thor will come back."

"Without the use of the precious cube. I think not. You humans are so predictable. You think that you have all the answers, all the solutions to everything, and yet you fight, bicker, and destroy yourselves out of a jealous anger over what someone else has."

"And you are the great healer, right?"

"I have come to this world to rule as your king."

Jane gasped and stepped back for a second. Her hands covered over her mouth and nose. "Are you insane?"

"Quite lucid actually. How about it Jane? How about serving me and alongside me as my queen? Never want for anything ever again. To live forever and bring your science to life." Temping her would be the best way to secure her trust in this moment.

"I would rather choke on my own vomit than to share a room with you again," she snapped at him.

_Typical reaction_, he thought, but his hands were turned to where he could attempt a trick. One of his hands was finally free of the cuff and he gently slipped it out to freedom.

He kept his eyes on her focusing to keep her attention unaware as to what he was doing.

Loki attempted to reach through the bars and get his hands on her.

Another man, the leader of this militia had appeared, shouted out Jane's name, and reached out to pull her away from the cage. They slammed against the wall away from him.

Jane Foster was breathing excessively hard at the shock.

But he simply laughed at her fear.

* * *

><p>Jane looked up and saw that Commander Nick Fury had somehow entered the prisoner ward and saved her from being grabbed by Loki before she had noticed his arrival.<p>

He had grabbed and pulled her against the opposite wall before Loki could get his hands on her, even though he had been cuffed and secured within.

"You keep your hands to yourself," Fury told him.

"A couple nights ago," Loki tortured her, "she couldn't keep them off me if she tried." He chuckled lightly and kept it going, cackling like the typical super-villain.

She was angry and left the room through the door.

Fury was right behind her though as they walked into a conference room where Erik her mentor along with several other SHIELD agents awaited her; it appeared.

"Take a seat Ms. Foster," Fury told her. "We are going to have a nice chat."

* * *

><p><em>What did you think about that? Loki has been captured, but is that his ultimate goal? If you want to know more, you need to review!<em>


	11. Chapter 10 Under Siege

_And so the drama begins. During the attack sequence, I would listen to Frost Giant Battle and Brothers Fight. It has that right tempo for this._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten - Under siege<strong>

Agent Maria Hill was working on the computer keyboard, typing words and a searches faster than Jane had ever seen a typical human type before.

Must be nice to be a hacker and technology expert, she thought.

Darcy stood behind her chair, hands near her head.

"And that is all of it?" Fury asked her.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "That is everything."

"So Loki comes to Earth to simply kill you," Barton or the one they knew as Hawkeye blurted. "Seems like overkill."

"Could you blame him?" Agent Romanoff added in. "She is the reason that he lost everything."

"What do you mean Widow?" Fury inquired.

"Think about this," Widow spoke as she stood up straight from the computer console she was leaning on. "Thor comes to Earth, banished, alone, and unable to communicate with his family back...where was..."

"Asgard," Darcy and Jane said in unison.

"Right," the agent continued. "Loki, now without his brother in the way is free to take over their world and become the king he wants to be."

Everyone looked to the large plasma screen that showed Loki, now without shackles, walking around his cell. He seemed to be smiling and acting like he was happy to be where he was.

"Thor interacts with Ms. Foster and her friends, learns about what it means to be a good person," Agent Coulson chimed in. "Redeems himself and gets his powers back."

"Leaving him free to return to his realm," Darcy added to the campfire.

"Thereby taking away the power and control that Loki had over their home," Widow added. "Loki has been dishonored."

Jane was using a pen and scrap paper to draw a picture of Mjolnir, Thor's legendary hammer that she had seen in the mythology book that she kept with her at all times.

How she wished that Thor and Mjolnir were here now. She was the one that needed rescuing now.

"So, why is he here?" Fury asked.

"Got it!" Maria shouted. "Lucas Daniel Kenton, United States Coast Guard." She put the newspaper clipping and the incident report that SHIELD had filed with the main office on screen for all to see. "SHIELD investigated a radio transmission of Officer Kenton spotting something crashing into Lake Tahoe, California nearly four weeks ago. He reported back it was nothing. However a week later, the frozen body of Officer Kenton was pulled from the water by ice fisherman. DNA was just was matched to him a week ago. Three weeks after the incident."

"Then how did a dead guy radio in that he saw nothing crash into Lake Tahoe only to have to be the catch of the day a week later?" Barton asked aloud.

Everyone was silent for a second.

"He doesn't," Darcy blurted out.

It all made sense. The crashing object in Lake Tahoe, the name of Luke Kenton, the getting close to her by saving her, and now revealing who he was to torture her.

Loki had come to Midgard for one simple mission: to kill her.

"You should feel honored Ms. Foster," Hawkeye told her. "It's not everyday that you are the target of a god's wrath."

"Oh thanks," she replied.

"Maybe he came here so he could be redeemed?" Darcy said to her. "You helped Thor to get his powers and honor back. Maybe Loki feels the same and he can be redeemed too."

"What am I?" Jane said. "Dr. Phil. No, he is here to kill me...after all I did to him. I am the object of his rage."

"Oh Jane," a voice came from the plasma. It was a long-drawn out call for her that came from Loki's containment unit. "I can see you."

She snapped up from the chair and slowly walked toward the screen.

The eyes of the captured and she were locked onto one another.

"Why do you cry Jane?" Loki asked.

"I am not crying," she whispered. "I will never shed a tear for you."

"Then explain the one coming down your cheek...now," he said.

And indeed one did slip down her right eye. Jane brushed it away and turned away.

"You are only delaying the inevitable Jane," the mischief maker said to her back. "You can either die very slowly and painfully at my hands or you can join me. Your guardians cannot keep you from me."

"Mute that," Fury ordered and Widow muted the TV.

Loki could not be heard in the room anymore.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked. "We cannot keep them here together and we cannot take her to Dr Selvig since he wants the cube as well."

"No place is safe for her," Barton said.

"What?" Fury said.

"No, he's right," Jane interjected before the commander could speak. "Every human has an energy field. An aura life-force. Every single person's is different. If he is looking for me, he will find me."

The SHIELD agents all looked around at one another.

"Then where do we stash her?" Widow asked.

Jane thought for a second and stared back at her doodle that she had done. "There is only one place where I can be safe. The one place that Loki would dare not go."

Darcy reached and grabbed the doodle. "Jane, you have to be kidding."

If she was going to be protected from Loki, then she was going to have to find a way to get to Asgard.

"Asgard?" Darcy said. "Jane, Dr. Selvig hasn't even located Asgard yet, let alone opened an actual portal. There is no way to get you there."

"Oh yes there is," Fury stated and reached for a phone near Agent Hill's console. "Extraction team, this is Commander Fury. Begin Relocation Module Alpha."

* * *

><p><em>Cube Laboratory<em>

Guards moved in on the laboratory where Dr. Erik Selvig and the scientists were working. They were heavily armed and ready to proceed with their assignment: move the cube to a new location.

"Come with us Dr. Selvig," the guard with his mask over his face told him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Selvig replied.

"You are being relocated to a new facility. Due the sensitive nature of the relocation, I cannot tell you where you are going. Just come with us now."

The leader watched as the cube was removed from platform in its containment cell and locked into a secure case.

The extraction team then grabbed the doctor and they moved out.

* * *

><p><em>SHIELD Command Communications Room<em>

"We're on the move," Commander Fury said to everyone. "Now to you Ms. Foster."

Suddenly, there was a power surge and a large vibration.

"What was that?" Darcy asked.

Another shaking of the facility.

Jane was terrified as she knew what was happening.

Loki was on the verge of escaping.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki's Prison<span>_

Prince Loki channeled all the energy that he left within him. His energy was being suffocated by the denseness of the metal walls.

He reached deep within his body into his core for all his magic and all his Jotun energy. He brought it all into his hands, shaping it into a large blue orb.

The lights around him began to flicker as his prized creation began to absorb them for even greater power.

It was time for him to leave this place.

And he unleashed it upon the doors of his prison.

Several armed soldiers attempted to fire on him with their primitive weapons, but he blocked them all.

Loki was furious and took out his rage upon the mortals that tried to stop him.

He pulled the lapels of his cloak up correctly so that he looked distinguished before proceeding forward.

* * *

><p><em>SHIELD Command<em>

The command center was shaking and power was going to fail within a matter of minutes.

Commander Fury went through the flashing darkness, searching for Ms. Foster. If he knew his enemy like he did, Loki was coming for her.

Jane was attempting to leave the center, following Darcy and several other technicians. He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back inside; before he sealed the door to the command center.

She had screamed for her friend, but she did not get back inside.

"You are going elsewhere," Fury said.

Another attack hit the facility.

Maria was trying to keep the computer system running, but it was proving to be difficult with all the power surges.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I show him going up the main corridor," Agent Hill replied. "He's marching very boldly, killing only that he needs, but leaving the rest of the people alone."

"ETA?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes," she reported.

"Coulson!"

Phil came to him after putting on Kevlar armor that was stashed in an emergency evacuation cabinet. Agent Romanoff was loading her gun and Barton was slipping on his quiver.

They were going to fight to the last.

"Yes sir," Coulson came to him.

"You are to remove her from this facility at once," he ordered. "Call the consultant and have him put her up at one of his safe houses."

"Understood," Phil replied and took possession of Jane Foster by her upper arm. "Come on Ms. Foster."

She was dragged by him through a small access shaft door that they both had duck down to gain access.

Coulson watched as something blasted against the main access door.

However, Barton, Romanoff, and Commander Fury would be able to help themselves.

He had a mission.

Maria Hill reached for a pump-load shotgun from underneath the desk, Agent Romanoff had her two semi-automatic pistols aimed high, Barton had an arrow ready to release, and Fury kept his shotgun ready at his side.

The blast to the door had shaken the facility, but they were agents. They were going to fight to the end.

Another blast from the God of Mischief left another dent in the metal.

All of SHIELD was ready to defend their base.

Maria stood and looked at everyone.

Each member that stepped up to the plate and took a look at each one that stood there.

Finally, the door blasted down and there was a flurry of smoke and fire that singed the metal.

A dark shadow walked toward them.

And everyone opened fire on Commander Fury's order.

* * *

><p><em><span>Escape Shaft - Parking Garage<span>_

Jane Foster was dragged through the large access shaft and pulled into the hectic parking garage.

People were loading equipment into large trucks and vans while also fleeing in their own private cars.

They were nearly parted when she got knocked down.

Agent Coulson retreated and picked her back up by the arm.

She was "guided" to a large, metal paneled van, and tossed like a bag of potatoes.

"Coulson!" she cried out pounding on the wall.

Jane looked out the window and watched the commotion. People were screaming and panicking.

Her protector climbed into the van with another agent, revved the engine, and pounded the gas.

She was thrown toward the back of the van.

Jane had nowhere to sit in the van and found that she needed to brace herself against the metal wheelwall and a crate.

"Hang on Ms. Foster," the agent told her.

"Yeah, I will get right on that," she shouted back.

The van charged into the tunnel and raced underneath the Hudson River to get back to Manhattan.

It was a race to get into the traffic pattern with the rest of the vans and transports. They filtered in with the rest of the cars.

Jane looked out the front window as Coulson continued to drive like a madman.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded to know.

"Somewhere safe," he answered. "Just sit tight Ms. Foster."

She was not going to be able to sit tight. They had just escaped Loki insurgence on the SHIELD base. He was no doubt hurting or killing innocent people.

And the worst part was that it was her fault. All of those people, Darcy, and scores of innocent people were going to die and it was all her fault.

For the first time in a long time, she began to pray.

* * *

><p>The armored battalion had been taken care of and now Loki, god amongst mortals walked across the smoking rooftop of their base.<p>

It was a triumphant victory against the militia known as SHIELD who thought that they could imprison him.

The mortals did not stand a chance against his power.

However, many of the soldiers and persons had been able to escape the base and made it to the city that rested on the other side of the vast river below him.

The city was filled with life-energy sources that could sustain him, but mortals that filled the streets would not know what hit them.

Loki staked his recovered golden spear into the ground beside his foot.

Jane had escaped him. The militia had aided in her flight from him and she must be insulated as he could not feel her aura.

But he would find her.

His shimmered and vanished; leaving the terrorized people of SHIELD to recover their wounded.

* * *

><p><em>Loki is loose and Jane is on the run. This cannot be good. Please review and let me know what you thought.<em>


	12. Chapter 11 Try and not panic

_OK, I was feeling exceptionally giving so here is Chapter Eleven. Let's see where Jane is going to be stashed. Thanks for your continued interest in "Stockholm." I am just tickled! Remember to review._

_When Loki is making his demands, listen to "Odin confesses."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven - Try and not panic<strong>

The van that carried Jane Foster cut off another car as it turned down a service tunnel from an alley.

She fell forward near where Coulson was driving, but she stopped herself.

Once into the garage, the door plunged them into a darkened space.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are making a stop to meet with our consultant," he said as he got out of the van. He came around and opened the door for her to climb out.

She looked at the parking garage that had a variety of cars, but Jane noticed the security field that surrounded the entire garage level.

"Wow," she said as she looked around.

"Yeah, that's what they all tell me," a voice said to them.

Jane looked and was dumbfounded at who stood before them. His slick gray suit with the black shirt underneath gave off his wealthy appearance.

"Ohmigod," she said. "Tony Stark."

"Savior and panic room supplier at your service," the wealthy genius greeted her. "I have to say Agent Coulson, Loki does have some great taste."

"Do you always have to be such a smartass?" Coulson replied. "We have an extremely delicate situation here Stark. We need to have Ms. Foster secured somewhere where the God of Mischief cannot find her. SHIELD believes that you have the appropriate facilities to do so."

"I think that I can put her somewhere that suits your needs, but what sort of timeline do you need it?" he asked.

"Now, preferably," the agent replied. "I need to transfer custody of her so I can get back to SHIELD."

"That is not going to be your priority now," Tony added.

"Why?" Jane asked.

Tony's assistant, Pepper Potts, passed him a tablet and she was able to see it.

The news report was airing footage of the smoking remnants of the facility. It was reporting "Government Facility Attacked; Mass causalities."

Jane put a hand to her mouth and want to cry, but her breath would not come. She felt terrible for everyone and just prayed that Darcy was going to be found and her intern was OK.

Stark added. "Let's get her to her new home for now and worry about the god later."

Coulson escorted her by the arm toward an elevator.

Once to his penthouse on the top floors that were shielded and guarded, they looked at the digital schematic plans on the table in the center of the room. It showed where she was going to be stashed.

"I have an apartment within this building," Tony was telling them. "It is a lovely little office that has everything a young lady could need. It's heavily insulated with titanium core-filled drywall. Comes equipped with a panic room that is created from titanium lined walls that have all the necessary facilities that Ms. Foster will need in the event she is located. There is a large laundry chute that slides down into the parking garage with access back to the street."

"How long could Ms. Foster stay locked up in the panic room of this "office"?" Coulson said.

"There is enough MRE items to last for nearly two months," Pepper informed them. "After that, she would need to be resupplied."

"We should have the enemy contained by then," Coulson told them. "Ms. Foster, we have sent people over to your apartment on campus and retrieved all your personal effects. It will be brought to you."

"Great," Jane said. "I am going to be locked up in a steel prison until either you defeat Loki or I am on my way down the aisle with him."

"It is very homey, I assure you," Tony told her. "We are going to gather some people and we're going to get this guy so you do not have to be in the cell longer than you have to be."

Jane smiled reluctantly.

She was taken into Tony's bedroom (giving her random racing thoughts at that moment in time), but was led into his closet. His thumb was scanned on a reader that was camouflaged into the wall, and guided down a private stairwell. The tunnel opened up into a sterile white and silver floor. A metal security door awaited her at the end of the passage.

Stark slid a card and the door opened with a snapping and hissing sound. It was no doubt air locked too.

Coulson and an agent of Tony Stark's protection detail checked the unit for any presence.

It was a small room that had no window; just an LCD TV that projected outdoor images and looked like a small dorm room. There was a bed, closet, shower stall, and the small access room, no doubt the panic room that would be her backdoor out.

"Nice and homey, as described," she said. She opened the cabinet and saw all the MRE meals stacked up nice and neat. "Great, dehydrated meals. Just add water and nuke."

"It's better than nothing Ms. Foster," Coulson said. "Your bags will be delivered in an hour. Once you are in here, you are locked in. With the metal coating the walls, Loki should not be able to detect you."

"We will see," she said. "Guess it is good that Iron Man will be nearby if he does find me."

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around the back of her shoulders in reassurance.

"The moment that Dr. Selvig has the technology to send you to Asgard, we will send you off to Thor and maybe you can convince him to come back and help eradicate the threat that is his brother."

"I sure hope so," she answered.

One of Tony's security guys delivered two large duffle bags; no doubt her entire life was in those bags.

"OK Ms. Foster," Coulson told her. "You are now being locked up. Use the encrypted cellular phone to make your communications and we will see what we can do for you."

* * *

><p>The door was sealed and it suddenly felt like she was locked into a bank vault by all the hissing and locks that were engaged.<p>

Jane moved to her bags to at least change her clothes. She was covered in dust and grossness after the attack on SHIELD.

The hot shower felt wonderful, but then she started to cry. She did not want to be a prisoner within Stark Tower, but she knew that they were only trying to keep Loki from achieving what he wanted...her.

Once she was dry, she curled up on the futon and hid under the blanket.

Sleep took her away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Osborn Residence<span>_

New York City was in a state of panic as it finally was revealed that Loki, a god from a different world had arrived. He had been the one that had attacked the headquarters of the elite group known as SHIELD.

Harry Osborn stood up on a balcony far above the street, watching cars swarming to evacuate the city, people carrying everything they could as they walked, and police and military personnel trying to maintain a sense of order.

And here he was sitting up in his residence, drinking a scotch in posh luxury.

People were pathetic. One person comes and threatens their small meagerness that they call lives and it was all the world is ending. Everyone run for their lives.

He was about to retreat back into his large castle of a home, when the doors to the main room were shut before he could enter.

"What the hell," he said.

"Mind if I drop in," a voice said behind him.

Harry looked behind him and saw the god himself. He was floating above him and gracefully touched his feet on the concrete ledge.

The gold scepter in his hand staked into the railing.

"By all means," Osborn said. "I have to admit, you know how to cause a little chaos to millions of people."

The god smiled. "I have that tendency," he said. "Most agents of chaos have the tendency to bring people to a state of panic and fear."

"And who would you be?"

"I am shocked young Harry," the being said as he dropped to the floor gracefully. "I know of you and all the chaos that you caused upon this city, and yet you do not know of me at all."

The god knew his name and knew who he was. This automatically got him thinking. He needed to get inside and find some pumpkin bombs or something that he could use to attack this person.

"So, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"I am looking for a place to begin my rule of this planet," Loki stated to the mortal as his hand stroked along the ledge. He could detect how skittish and concerned this boy was. He was planning on trying something. "Your castle seems like a decent beginning for me to start out."

"My home?" he questioned. "Wouldn't you want a real castle somewhere in the mountains or larger than a mansion?"

The boy was thinking about grabbing something inside the house to use to attack him.

"Eventually once I have control over your world. I am looking for someone right now and once I have procured her and the world has surrendered to me, then I will move along."

The mortal dropped his drink, intentionally, and apologized as he went to retrieve the glass.

Loki knew that there was something there, an explosive that he was going to grab and use to subdue him.

He prepared with a tight grip on his staff.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Harry saw that there was a pumpkin bomb tucked behind one of the flower pots. He reached down to get it as he pretended to reach for his fallen drink glass.

"Well, my home is not for sale," he said and snapped down, activated the bomb, and chucked it toward the god.

The god however slowed it down, blasted it with his wand, and froze it into a large ice ball.

The timer ended and it exploded into a burst of snow.

"What the..." he said, but that was the last thing he saw.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Loki stood there after the bomb exploded and grinned devilishly. This mortal had tried to resist him, but he was the one who would be victorious.

He took his wand and blasted the youth. The body went through the glass doors and crashed on the floor of the library.

Now that this little inconvenience was taken care of and he had a base of operations, Loki knew that now he could focus on locating Jane. She had been removed from the base and was hidden somewhere on this planet.

And he would locate her. He was determined to do it.

Stepping over the body of fallen Osborn, he walked in to get antiquated with his new home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stark Tower - The following morning<span>  
><em>

It was chaos outside of anyone who was not in a high-rise building, but he (and his guest) were safe as long as they stayed up high.

Most of his staff had failed to report to work due to the attack, but he was determined to not run and hide from the God of Mischief who had invaded the city.

He watched as looters were robbing some of the downtown stores. Normally, if he wasn't on guard duty, he would be out there trying to help people evacuate.

But Fury, from a medical bed, had ordered that he sit tight in his tower and make sure that Jane was safe at all times. Sort of "you are the only hope" speech without so many words.

And so he stood at the window of his residence watching the chaos.

Loki had to be feasting on all the insanity in the city.

Pepper walked in, interrupting his random thoughts to speak to him.

"How does it go?" Tony said.

"Most of the departments are ghost floors," Pepper told him. "All essential personnel were flown out of here on the last plane that is probably going to be leaving New York for a while. You should have been on that flight."

"I have my own method of travel," he replied and went and poured himself another drink. "Besides, we have company here."

"I do not know why she is still here," Pepper said. "We could have sedated and loaded her into a coffin or something was lined to where he wasn't going to be able to feel her."

"Oh yeah, I will get right on that," he remarked to her suggestion. "Hey Jane, would you mind pretending to be dead for a five hour flight across the country? No, did not think so...plan B?"

Pepper went to get the ringing phone on his desk. "Stark Industries," she answered. "Oh, OK." She hung up. "That was Fury. He said to turn on the news."

Tony flipped on the television and saw that the reporter was explaining that there was to be announcement from Loki, the God of Mischief. He was going to make a declaration to the people of Earth.

"Oh this is going to be fabulous," he said. "JARVIS, split screen. News on side A, bunker on B."

"Yes sir," his automated system complied with his request.

Jane was about to sit on her bunk in her sheltered bunker with the news on. She was trying to flip through all the channels, but everything was showing the broadcast that was about to occur.

Finally Loki appeared on the screen. He was adorned in his armor and a golden helmet as he sat in a high backed throne.

"Attention people of the Midgard realm," he spoke very calmly and respectfully. "Those of you have never heard of me, for I am Loki, God of Mischief and agent of Chaos from the realm eternal known as Asgard.

"I have come to your world with one simple goal," he stated to the people. "Your wars and lustful habits will eventually lead to only one end: your own. The other eight realms of the cosmos look upon you as weak and pathetic. I am here to rule over you. To turn you into a race of people that could rival even the gods of Asgard. You were made to be ruled. If you continue down this path, in the end, it will be every man for themselves.

"I ask for only two items in order to ensure my control of your world. The first is an object known as the tesseract. A glowing crystal cube that was casted down here to Earth centuries ago. It is not a weapon to be trifled with and needs to be handled with care of someone who knows how to use it. The second is one of your own. She is Jane Elizabeth Foster, a doctor who studies the stars. I desire for her to come to me in surrender, bringing the cube to me."

* * *

><p>Jane sat down in disbelief on her bunk when she heard that Loki was requesting her to surrender to him and to bring the cube with her.<p>

"Now I have been gentle in my attacks on your world," Loki continued to gloat over the airwaves. "A gift that I offer to you, but if you do not surrender control to me Jane Foster, I can assure you that the attacks will continue and make it harder on your fellow mortals."

Her hands began to shake with the remote in her hand that rested on her legs.

"You have three days Jane," Loki challenged her. He used, with a wave of his hand, magic to make an hourglass of energy appear. It started to drain out to show the time that she had left. "Come to me at the Osborn Manor with the cube and make this power transition easier on your people. If you refuse me again, I will unleash my fervor upon this city and burn it to the ground. Till then my dear, I bid you good day and good nights."

She screamed and cried loudly; even though she would be the only one that would be able to hear her pain. She was a prisoner, whether it be SHIELD or Tony Stark, she could not go anywhere.

If she surrendered to Loki, he most likely would not attack the people, but she had a problem. She did not know where the cube was located. Because of the initial use that brought Loki to the SHIELD facility, it had been relocated.

Fury would never surrender it.

Now SHIELD and Loki were going to playing the ultimate chess game; with her and the cube as pawns in their endless dance to death.

* * *

><p><em><span>Osborn Manor<span>_

The people of Earth were protesting outside the rule of a tyrant of their planet, some were spouting that it was the end of the world, but many were soldiers that were stationed outside encircling the building as a protection detail.

Reporters from all the news agencies were talking to the people.

One woman was angry in saying that Earth was a free nation. No "one" person should rule the entire planet.

One man was shouting with a group "Who do we want" with them responding "Jane Foster." He added in "When do we want her?" and the responded with a "Now."

The governments around the world were meeting at the United Nations Headquarters to try and talk, debate, or fight about what their next move was going to be.

SHIELD finally had enough operatives to dispatch a squad of patrol helicopters and poise snipers on the roofs across the way from the Osborn Mansion.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Loki stood inside, staring out the large window that overlooked the city and where he had placed his throne. His scepter was clearly in his hand as he watched the chaos below him.

It was bittersweet. Calling out Jane to surrender to him and to bring the cube with her was genius...even though he knew that it was probably going to take another attack on the city to get her to actually fulfill his request.

Someone entered the residence from the elevator lift that brought them from the ground floor to his fortress.

"Your request has been made," the guard said to him. "People are panicking."

Loki turned and faced the guard who had subdued him in the military base. "As I knew they would," he stated. "When people are not in control, they tend to panic. Chaos reigns. When the governments see what type of power I wield once I have the tesseract, they will fold over like blades of grass under my boot." He paused briefly. "Any luck with your mission?" he asked

"We are canvassing the campus," the guard said, "but we have been unable to find your prey. She had gone into hiding or is no longer in the city. Her apartment has been sanitized."

"Expand the search," he ordered. "She was only with one guard from SHIELD. I do not believe that they would have gotten too far."

"Yes, my lord," the guard told him and then headed to complete his task.

Loki looked back out the window and smiled at the power he would soon wield, the people that would worship him, and the queen he would have at his side.

* * *

><p><em>Will she or won't she? The next chapter will reveal everything...in order to get this one up in a timely manner, you must review. I fixed the poll so now it does show. Please do not forget to answer the poll question. I want your input as it will have an impact as to what I post in the future.<em>


	13. Chapter 12 Lockdown

****_Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, and it is really short, but it has to be alone and not attached to another. I probably will post another one with it, but I have to see. Remember to review and thank you for your continued interest._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve - Lockdown<strong>

_Stark Tower_

Members of Congress of the United States walked into Stark Tower and proceeded to the upper levels. They were escorted by SHIELD leader Nick Fury who sported a simple black strap for a sling under his jacket.

He was lucky to have made it out of the attack on his base with only a broken arm. Some of his other agents were not so lucky.

They entered the conference room area and there was Tony sitting at a workstation working on his Iron Man suit.

"Good to see that you are not taking this situation seriously," Fury said.

Tony dropped the screwdriver that was in his mouth to his hand. "Nice to see you all too," he replied. "Please sit, pour yourselves a drink."

"Cut the crap Stark," one of the suits said.

"What is with the entourage?" Tony asked. "They do not follow SHIELD's dress code policy."

"Stark, these are Representatives Conway, Espinoza, Bradenton, and Martin," Fury introduced them and they each nodded their heads at their names. "They serve on the Department of Homeland Security and have been sent by the President himself."

"We are interested in meeting with your guest," Rep. Espinoza requested.

"What guest?" Stark asked.

"Ms. Foster," Fury said Jane's name.

"We think that she may have some intel that could be used about our problem with the God of Mischief," Rep. Conway said. "We have orders to remand her to custody."

"Isn't that what she is doing here?" he asked. "You came to me to lock her up."

"Where is she Stark?" Conway asked.

Tony wiped his hands of the grease on them and reached for his cell-phone. "JARVIS, cue up the visual on the television."

"As you wish sir," JARVIS replied.

On the television, it showed Jane in her prison room below all their feet. She was reclined on the bed with one leg bopping up and down in the air; wagging back and forth. She was reading a book.

From the speakers, they could hear the phone ringing to which she reached out to bring it to her ear.

"Yes Mr. Stark," Jane answered.

"How are you doing sweet thing?" he asked.

Jane looked up to the camera with the phone in her ear. "Been better," she stated. "Just ate the pasta primavera meal. I recommend not giving me that one again."

"I will do my best," he said. "Listen, we have some company up here."

"What sort of company?"

"The government kind. They want to arrest you."

Fury took the phone away. "Ms. Foster," the commander said. "Nick Fury. We need to come and retrieve you. You are being moved to a secured government facility..."

"No offense Commander Fury, but I was in a secured government facility the last time. He broke out and decimated it," she replied. "I am not going to make the mistake again. I think I will stay here with Tony."

"You do not understand, this is not a request," Fury told her.

"Then come and get me," she said and closed the phone.

They watched on the screen as Jane grabbed a bag, the book, the phone, and raced to the open door at the end of the room.

"What is she doing?" Martin asked.

Tony smirked and chuckled under his breath because he knew exactly what she was doing.

Jane pulled the metal door closed and she was out of sight.

JARVIS came over head and announced, "Sir, Panic Room procedures engaged. Panic Room is now sealed."

"What is that?" Espinoza asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Jane has sealed her inside the panic room inside the room," Tony told them. "She has, in a sense, cut herself off from the rest of the world. Not even my suit could penetrate those walls."

"Could you open it Stark?" Fury asked.

"That would then defeat the purpose of a panic room now, wouldn't it?" Tony replied. "The only person who can open that room is Jane Foster. I do not think you will be leaving with her today."

They were frustrated.

"Then she has doomed her entire race to death and destruction at the hands of an unmerciful god," Bradenton spoke and started to walk out.

The other government big-wigs headed out too, but Fury stared at Stark before leaving.

"You find someway of getting her out of there," he threatened him. "If she does not get out of that cell, millions could be killed."

Tony smirked and then went back to work.

* * *

><p><em>Remember to review. If I post another chapter, head over to thirteen because that one is SMOKIN!<em>


	14. Chapter 13 Surrender

_This__ one is looooooong, but I promise you will not be disappointed. True Lokane chapter here (and Thor reappears for you Thor people who have been asking about him) Enjoy! And please review after this one!_

_During the scene on Asgard (especially when Sif and Thor are talking), listen to "Science and Magic."_

_While Jane is running, search for __Highlander: the Source and listen to "City of Anarchy"__ and once she arrives at her destination, skip to mark :50 on "Lament for Joe."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen - Surrender<strong>

_Asgard_

It was the final night of the Jul festival in Asgard. It was the longest night of the year when darkness would cast its hold over the entire royal city. The proletariat were gathering in the center of the village. The people had a large beast roasting over a large roaring fire. Everyone brought out their gifts in offering to the gods and feasted on this last night of this life. When the day ended, the day would return and a new year would begin.

The royal castle was aglow and filled with the nobles and royals of the Aesir who celebrated in the same way. They were having a large masquerade ball and were adorned in their best.

Lord Odin, dressed up as a glowing sun of gold and white celebrated with his wife. Frigga was hear him in a long white gown that symbolized clouds that would envelope and cradle the sun's light.

The Warriors Three chose more traditional looks of simple masks over their faces.

Lady Sif was different than them. She wore a dark blue gown that connected with a large silver choker at the neck. The waves of blue, sparkling silk smoothed over her flank, but left her entire back open down to the base of her spine.

Many of the people commented that it was unlike anything they had ever seen her adorn herself in.

For one night, Sif wanted to be a princess.

With her white and star encrusted mask over her eyes, she searched around for her friends to talk. Some of her closer acquaintances were remarking at how radiant she appeared.

During the festivities, Lady Frigga came and whispered in her ear. She was inquiring if she had seen her son.

Sif replied that she had been looking for him as well, but had not found him.

Frigga dispatched her to search him out.

The lady of the warriors walked through the palace, passing multiple people who were intoxicated and celebrating. Some were out just walking around, touring the vast glory of the castle.

Finally, she found Thor standing on a balcony ledge staring out at the water and the glowing stars above.

She took her fingers and fluffed out some of the curls in her hair to fan her face before she slowly strode toward him.

* * *

><p>The mighty Prince of Asgard stood on the large balcony overlooking the vast gardens and village that was filled with revelers. It was a great night for Asgard as they welcomed another year of prosperity and rule for their realm.<p>

However, his heart was still heavy.

Up amongst the stars, he knew that Midgard was out there. Jane was out there on Midgard.

He often thought about his dear friend who had helped to redeem his soul and heart.

Though he was immortal and she mortal, Thor did have to admit that he missed her. However, there was no way that he could bring her here to be with him. She would never be welcomed in Asgard. Unless she was ever put in danger, he would never see her again.

"Farewell Jane," he whispered. "Happy Jul."

However, he could sense that he was no longer alone.

His very good friend was standing on approach toward him.

Sif spoke out. "My prince," she said. "May I approach?"

"Yes," he answered.

His friend came to the railing and that was when he was blown away by how she appeared to him. Her long dark hair was twisted into lovely flowing curls, but it was her gown and mask that truly disguised her.

She was as a starry maiden that was bewitching him.

"My lady Sif," he said. "You are quite radiant for the celebration."

"For one night every year," she answered, leaning her forearms on the balcony railing, "I desire to be in the attention of those around. Not for being a warrior, but for being a lady."

Thor saw that the dark blue fabric slid across her radiant curves and left her entire back open and exposed.

"A beautiful evening," she remarked as she looked to the sky. "A perfect night to welcome in a new year."

"Yes," Thor replied after a brief delay. He was distracted as by how beautiful Sif actually was.

He took one of her hands and brought her to where she was standing before him.

"Sif," he said her name.

"Yes my lord," she respected him.

"What you said earlier...about not respecting you as a woman and confidant," he added, pulling the conversation back from the training field the other day.

"I did not mean to offend, and if I did, I deeply apologize."

"No. I wanted to tell you that you were right. Perhaps it is because that you and I grew up together that we have been friends for so long that we..."

Sif put her hand on his cheek. "Think nothing of it," she told him. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel for you. How deeply my feelings go for you."

His hands delicately reached down toward the mask on her eyes. It lifted up to pull back a few of the curls that graced her face and allowed him to see Sif for how beautiful she was.

"My lord," she whispered, but that was all that she got from her lips before his met hers.

Thor kissed his friend and fellow warrior's lips. They were soft and tasted of ambrosia wine, the sweetest delicacy in all the nine realms.

Her hands grasped softly onto his muscles on his arms.

They both had been consuming the libations throughout the twelve day festival, but he found that he was becoming enveloped in Sif's beauty.

The passion led them to his quarters where it inevitably consumed them.

He felt bad especially for thinking about Jane Foster just before this moment in time, but he had to admit that he would never see her again, and Sif was the perfect selection from the court to share this moment with.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth<span>_

It had been a long day of being locked in the panic room of her quarters, but Jane finally came out and resumed her solitary confinement in her cell.

Tony Stark must have come down because there was a package of licorice and small bottle of wine sitting on her bunk. Next to it was a note that read _sorry_.

It was a sweet gesture.

She headed into the standing shower stall where she washed up and got clean. She savored the water and washed up a couple of times being that she was locked up for twenty-four. The panic room had a toilet, but not a shower stall.

That is why she came out.

She decided to take her time, enjoying every single heated droplet of water. She put her hands to her lips as took in a drink of the water.

Suddenly, her mind flashed of mouth on mouth in a tender kiss.

What was that, she thought.

She finished washing up and got out to dry off her body.

When her hands dried off her back, she saw another flash of hands holding another person's back as they stroked it sensually.

"What is going on?" she thought aloud.

Slipping on her robe, she took a seat on the bed and started to comb out her hair.

Another vision of hands entwining through hair.

Was she getting sick or something?

Jane went to the mirror and was checking out her eyes and flesh. She was not pale nor did her eyes seem bloodshot.

That is when her mirror showed her something that she did not expect to see.

A vision came to her magically or as an illusion in the mirror.

She found her champion Thor was standing tall and looking down. His armor and shirt were revealed as though he were standing right in front of her.

"Thor," she smiled. "Can you see me?"

But her moment of joy was shattered when she finally saw that he was looking down upon Sif, the lady warrior who had come to save him. She was kissing him as she sat upon a bed in what appeared to be nightclothes.

Thor came down to take her into his embrace and resumed kissing her.

Her heart broke into thousands of pieces. He had promised that he was going to come back for her.

They had a deal.

The moment when they said good-bye played out in her head again.

"_I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you_," Thor had uttered his last words to her. "_Deal_?"

They had kissed and that is when Jane lost it.

Jane was furious as she screamed loudly, burying her hands into her wet hair. She threw her brush into the door of her prison.

She whipped her clothes onto the floor and tossed the bottle of wine; shattering it against the wall.

Her laptop was going to be next, when she noticed that the countdown clock was ticking and transcended below six hours remaining.

She had less than six hours to surrender to Loki and bring the cube to him.

Jane wondered what he would do to her if she just walked in and surrendered to him. Would he kill her for not bringing the second object he wanted? Would he be lenient in his attack if at least she was with him?

Only one way to find out.

She searched through the bags of clothes and found a long black duster and the perfect outfit to wear to Osborn Manor.

Jane took a few minutes reapplying her make-up that she had just rinsed down the drain. She added some glowing sparkles above her eyes to make her more beautiful and appealing for him.

She slipped on her dress and the duster. Taking a pair of black heels, she would put them on once she was free of the prison.

Jane went back into panic room and found the laundry chute that was mentioned before she was locked up. It was her failsafe if for some reason someone had found a way to break the locks to the panic room.

The door of the chute was opened when she yanked down the lever. She crawled underneath the swinging door and saw a large fire-pole down the middle of the shaft. She grasped hold, swung her legs around, and lightly slid down the polished metal surface.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark was passed out asleep in his bed with his wife Abby at his side. It had taken her awhile to get to sleep with the time change from Pacific to Eastern Standard, it was proving to be an adjustment for her.<p>

But with all the chaos going on he wanted to be near her and vice-versa.

But she was asleep and he was finally able to do the same by her as well.

"Sir," JARVIS's voice echoed overhead.

"Not now Jarvis," Tony replied.

"Sir, the emergency shaft has been opened in the panic room," JARVIS told him. Tony snapped awake.

"What is it?" his wife asked.

"Jane's doing a runner," Tony shouted and flung off the comforter. "Stay here. JARVIS, initiate tower lockdown." He went running into the closet, down the stairwell, and to the room.

He had quickly thrown on his elastic flight suit top to his Iron Man uniform while he ran.

Once to the floor, he slid his card through the card reader and opened the door.

Jane was nowhere around, but a mess was left behind. The wine he had brought down oozed and stained the far wall, her clothes were tossed ragged around the room, and he saw that the laundry chute door was unsealed.

He peered down to see if he could see her. "Jane," he howled. Then he remembered where this shaft led. "Basement," he said and went dashing back. "Basement parking."

He returned to Abby sitting up. "Call security babe. Tell them to meet me in basement parking."

He ran out of the condo and to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Jane continued to slide down the shaft and finally found that she was getting close to the bottom. The pole actually ended when it reached the end of the shaft.<p>

Once she saw that she was going to land in a pile of sheets and towels, she let go and plummeted the ten feet to the cart below.

It was a hard, but cushy landing.

The alarms were going off in the parking garage so no doubt Tony was aware she was trying to run.

She grabbed her heels quickly and went running for the parking garage exit.

The cage was coming down to seal her in.

It was not easy in the dress and duster, but at least she was not far. She crouched down and got underneath the door before it closed.

"Hey!" she heard a voice call out to her.

The door was sealed however and would not go back up.

Security was there to yell at her.

"Jane!" Tony Stark shouted. "Jane, get back here!"

Her superego was telling her to stop, but her id and ego were telling her to run and run now.

"What am I doing?" she whispered aloud.

She looked back to Tony Stark.

"You cannot be outside," he told her. "You cannot go to him. You don't know what he is capable of."

"I know what his brother his capable of," she told him. "He broke my heart and I got to watch it like some sick home video. I will go to someone who will protect me and at least keep his word."

Jane flagged down a cabbie and climbed in. "Osborn Manor," she told the driver.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark and his team watched as Jane Foster had driven away in the cab, no doubt on her way to Loki's castle.<p>

What did she mean when she said "Thor broke her heart." He thought that she wanted to go back to him and be safe from Loki.

"God help us all," Tony uttered and knew that he needed to report in to Fury; expecting to be royally chewed out by him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Osborn Manor - Loki's fortress<span>_

Jane Foster, cloaked in the long black duster with her hood pulled over her face, walked very calmly from the taxicab that dropped her off just outside the security barrier that outlined the tall skyscraper with the castle adorning the top.

Tearlines and blurs of eyeliner stained her cheeks and corner of her eyes. Her hands trembled in the chilled air as she clinched them together tightly to stay warm.

She walked, step over step, toward the armed security guards that surrounded the building to the God of Mischief.

The crowds that were corralled in a fence area got quiet when they saw her approach. Their signs dropped and their chants for her surrender muted.

He had given her till midnight on the third day to respond to his demand of joining him or he would begin his onslaught of New York.

The guards saw her walking and approached the entrance with their rifles at the ready to strike her down if she was an enemy.

She pulled the hood back lightly so they could see it was her. "I believe that your master is expecting me," she said to the guard.

"Search her," the deep voice from behind the dark visor ordered.

Jane was scanned with a metal detector and her cloak was pulled aside to make sure that she was not packing. She did not have anything on her, not even a nail file.

The people were whispering that she was surrendering. Some were in shock while some were grateful. She even heard a couple shout, "About time," with a expletive word at the end.

"Take her in," the guard said.

One of the enforcers grabbed her forearm and "guided her" into the lobby toward the elevator.

"Stand here," the man ordered.

She readjusted her hood so to keep herself covered until she was before Loki.

The mirrored doors opened.

"Enter," the man said and she did as she was ordered. The guard stood along the wall watching her as she stood standing still while staring at her reflection.

It was one of those express elevators that went fast toward the castle on top. Not that a master of magic would need an elevator to go up and down a building, so it was probably for the Osborns who owned the building prior to Loki taking up residence there.

The pair arrived to the tower's penthouse floor.

Grabbing her arm like before, the guard escorted her from the elevator, down the steps to the floor, and they paused on a large symbol engraved into the carpet. She was trying to get him to loosen his grip on her arm, but it was of no use.

Jane looked ahead of her and saw who she thought was Prince Loki looking out the large glass window. Spotlights and helicopters that patrolled around flashed off the glass at him.

His silhouette stood there holding his long golden staff in his hand.

"Master," the guard called out to him.

* * *

><p>Loki turned around, his emerald cape wrapping around his legs as he stood there to stare at them.<p>

"This woman says that you were expecting her," the guard said.

Loki stood there when one of his guards had brought someone, no Jane Foster to him. He could tell from her aura.

She was little early, he thought. But what surprised him more was the fact that she had come at all.

He figured it would take one more attack on the Earth and she would then surrender to him.

With a wave of his hand, the hood was brushed away from her head. Her hair was lightly curled and pulled back by a sparkling headband.

"Good work," he told the guard. "You can release her now. Can't you see you are harming her?"

Jane shook her arm away from the grip of his brute. "Thank you for the bruise," she snapped to the guard.

He tried to smack her with the butt of his rifle, but Loki whipped his staff out and disintegrated the man before any harm could come to her.

"Sometimes humans can take their jobs too seriously," he told her. "I do apologize."

She was looking at the red mark on her arm. "It is going to leave a mark," she told him as he drew closer to her.

Loki took the backs of his fingers and brushed her soft skin ever so delicately across the mark.

It slowly faded into nothing.

"Thank you," she replied.

Their eyes were locked with one another even as he went around behind her. He took in a deep inhale of her hair, fresh and clean, with a fruit scent to it.

His fingers brushed alongside the sides of her neck. She was not retreating from him, which was yet another pleasant surprise.

"I have to admit," he said as he began to walk away from her, "I did not think you would surrender so easily."

"I have sort of had a change of heart," Jane Foster replied. "I may not have the cube for you, but I am hoping that you will keep your word and take me as consolation."

"Elaborate," he wanted to know. "Tell me why you have surrendered so willingly; considering the last time we spoke you would rather have choked on your own vomit than be with me."

"I was in my hiding space when I looked into a mirror and I suddenly saw a magical image," she told him.

He was pouring two challises of wine for them. "What did you see?" he asked, though it must have been something powerful to have her standing before him.

"I saw Thor," she said, "and he was with Sif."

"That is no surprise," he replied. "She is a warrior, he is a warrior…of course they would be…" He looked to her. "Unless you are referring to something a little more intimate as in being together."

Jane put a hand to her face to try and blot away tears from her eyes.

Leave it to his brother to do his dirty work for him. Perhaps Jane seeing what she saw would bring her to him at last.

"They weren't actually making love yet," she said to him, "but it was clear that they would be. God, how can I be so stupid?" she shouted. "I knew that he could not love me."

Loki came to her with the challis. "Drink this," he said. "It will help you to feel better."

"Why? Is it poisoned or enchanted?" she asked.

"Now Jane. I think it would be a little presumptuous of me to try and poison you since you came here willingly. Come now, you do not need to be passing out."

She took the wine to her lips and took down the smooth red liquid. It was true that it was not poisoned or enchanted. He had poured it as a method of celebrating with him.

He took the challis from her trembling hands so to get more.

"Wait," she called out to him. "I do not want you to think that this is a way of getting me drunk so I will sleep with you again."

"On the contrary," he replied. "I now know that you are here of your own free will. The first time was to gain your trust."

There was the sound of Jane unzipping the long duster from the top to the end. She dropped the jacket down to the floor revealing a black short nightdress that was covered in a nearly transparent chiffon cover that draped to her ankles. The straps on her shoulders shimmered as the silk appeared painted over every single curve.

If they were on Asgard, she would have been mistaken for a dark goddess; one that could even rival his daughter Hela.

"Well," he said. "I have to say that I am surprised. All dressed up and the only place you had to go was to my tower." He had to admit that she was radiant in her appearance, but he would not be swayed by her.

Jane came to him and took the challises from his hand; placing them back on the table. "I have nowhere to go for safety other than you," she told him. "I am yours to do with as you want."

Loki could not help but want to smile as he turned his frame to face her. Their bodies were near touching.

Gently, his hands brushed the veils of the gown and met her hands that were at her sides. He took them gently in his and brought them upward.

"Are you swearing your allegiance to me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said as her eyes scanned his face.

"Do you understand what I can do to you if you attempt to betray me?"

"I assume that you would kill me," she replied.

His released his concentration on appearing as a human allowing his flesh to turn blue and the carvings as a Jotun to match his black and scarlet eyes appear.

She gasped, but she did not pull away.

"I assure you my dear, you will beg for death if you betray me," he told her in a very demanding voice.

However, instead of running away from him in fear, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him.

Honestly, he was not prepared for Jane to kiss him and was in a pleasant shock in her surrender to him.

Loki dropped her hands from his and took a hold of the back of her head under her curls. He could tell that she was not acting. He could feel and taste her passion for him.

His body slowly returned to normal as her arms wrapped themselves securely around his neck to where he actually had to lift her up into his embrace. One arm wrapped her shoulders while the other wrapped around her waist.

Was this a result of the wine or was she in this for the revenge against his brother? Not that Thor would be able to see it due to the cloak around his fortress.

Jane had to take a breath and their foreheads were against one another. Her warm exhales beat against his face.

"Take me as your queen Loki for I am yours," she whispered to him, "to do with as you please."

Loki smiled.

He spun them around, her legs serving as a tail behind her, before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her away from the central meeting / throne room toward a set of stairs that lead to a loft.

* * *

><p>A rifle scope was locked on to the fortress of Loki, the so called God of Mischief that was living his high life in his fortress upon a sky-scraping tower. He was spinning around the woman who was identified as Jane Foster.<p>

She had been under strict orders to not engage the enemy Loki or take him on his offer to join him by SHIELD itself. She was to remain where she was stashed and wait for further instructions.

Apparently, she was going against her orders because she was now in the arms of the god, kissing him, and now was being taken to his bedroom.

SHIELD snipers were there to monitor his behavior and make sure that he was honoring his agreement of not attacking the Earth until Foster surrendered. If he did not live up to his end of the bargain, they had orders to attempt to terminate him.

But now Foster was with him and it was a joyous moment for the both of them, from what they saw and recorded on the monitor at their feet.

Once they were out of sight, they turned on the infrared scopes on, but were not prepared for what they were doing.

They could not watch much longer as the images were becoming explicit.

"What do we do?" one of the snipers asked the other.

"Call it in," the second sniper replied. "There is nothing we can do now."

* * *

><p><em><span>SHIELD: Auxiliary Base<span>_

Commander Nick Fury was there to watch the infrared images that were fed directly to him through the sniper unit he had deployed on a rooftop not far from where Prince Loki had set up shop.

What was more disturbing to him was that Jane Foster had been able to sneak out of her panic shelter room and make her way to the residence and join him. She had to have known that it would worse for her to go to the palace and join him.

She would be his prisoner for all eternity and could be used as a weapon against her planet.

Foster did not take the threat seriously and was now coupling with the enemy.

Agent Phil Coulson was standing beside him as they were watching the images on the screens before them.

"What do we do now sir?" Coulson asked.

"We find out why she went there?" Fury answered. "Get on the phone with Dr. Selvig and tell him to find a way to contact that god of Thunder to come and deal with his brother. He is not to stop working until he does."

"Sir," his agent replied and walked away.

There had to be a reason why she had surrendered to him. What was that reason?

* * *

><p><strong><em>It did not take very long for Loki to assume control. Many of the realm's people were wanting a universal ruler. One that could not be bought by greed or agendas as the governments of the past exhibited. Many countries handed over control right away, but others, it took some time, but once they saw what Loki was doing in their countries to make it better, hundreds more jumped on the bandwagon.<em>**

**_ Many countries however were refusing to surrender...those rulers "disappeared" once Loki's armies moved in._**

**_ Loki ensured that the presidents, parliaments, and other ruling bodies would continue their control, but every final decision was to be approved through him._**

**_ SHIELD seeing that Loki was not hurting any innocents began the communication process of working together for a great good. Many of the operatives joined Loki's elite guard and counsel. _****_Darcy Lewis, recovered from her injuries, began to serve as royal adviser to the royals._**

**_One evening, the tesseract was presented to him, its glass containment capsule placed delicately in his hands by Jane who became an emissary between SHIELD and Loki._**

**_ At a gathering of the United Nations leaders four months after his arrival, Loki was presented with a crown very similar to his helmet, but a little more subtle in design. All of his rank and privileges were bestowed upon him and control was handed over._****_ Once his coronation was confirmed, Jane and Loki were joined in a marriage ceremony. After she was his wife, Loki presented his queen, Jane to the people and adorned her with a gemstone encrusted tiara upon her head._**

**_ And so began the first year in the rule of King Loki and Lady Jane Odinson._**

* * *

><p><em>This whole section in italics is a deleted scene that I have omitted due to length and would interrupt the flow. I will post it once Stockholm is complete and will either post as a bonus chapter or as a separate piece all together; still pondering my thoughts. Oh and this is NOT the end of the story! There is so much more coming! <em>

_Remember to review and enjoy!  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14 What a strange turn of events

_I hope that everyone is not angry at me for not posting the wedding. I have to post it after I am done with every post, but I promise it will come later. _

_Chapter Fourteen picks up ONE YEAR after Loki and Jane got married. It technically has been fifteen months since the beginning of Stockholm: one month of Loki being on Earth, four months of taking over and then almost one year of marriage and ruling Earth. The castle they live in is a combination of the castle from "Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows" and Sleeping Beauty's castle.  
><em>

_Here are your music selections for listening enjoyment: Loki and Jane's dance, listen to "Come what may" off of the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. For the choreographed dance, think of The Phantom of the Opera (film) "Masquerade" number as they move choreographically to pleasant music. At the end of the scene, it is Cascada's "Everytime we touch."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen - What a strange turn of events<strong>

_Asgard – One year later_

The time had gone by smoothly in the other realms, but it seemed eternal within the realm of Asgard. The sun rose and set and life moved along.

The lives of the nine realms' people moved on…not that they were pleased that Loki Odinson had taken control of the Earth. However, he was not being a tyrannical leader. He was trying to make the world a better place.

Apparently in the time that Loki had been in control, all major conflicts had been resolved and he had a firm control over the planet. People were getting back to work and becoming a much stronger race.

It sounded like paradise on Earth.

Thor was not happy that his brother was in control of the Earth, but that was not the thing that had bothered him.

The fact that he nor Heimdall could hear, see, or feel Jane Foster anymore was deeply disturbing to him.

He stood leaning into a pillar in his royal bedroom staring out at the open sea and the cosmos beyond. His brown tunic brushed against his body as a light breeze moved against the curtains.

The sounds of a baby fidgeting and crying gained his attention as he looked back into his home.

Sif was reclined on the bed; fresh from giving birth to their daughter Torunn glowed with admiration as she stared at the tiny infant. She looked up to him and smiled. "She has a strong aura," his lover said to him.

He came closer to sit on the edge of the bed with her. "That she does," he replied. "She will exert great power and authority one day."

But again his gaze returned to the outside. His mind wavered.

"What is it my lord?" she asked him. "Why does your mind wander? Why are you not happy?"

Thor returned to her gaze. "I am very happy," he said as he came over and took his daughter's hand in his grasp to play with. "It's just…"

"Your brother," she tried to finish his question.

"No, it's Jane," he said her name for the first time in many months. "I was hoping that she was going to be moved into isolation to keep her away from Loki." However, he was still unable to feel her.

Now she was gone.

He could not sense her anywhere.

"I am sure that we would have heard something if Loki had done something to Jane," Sif told him, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Loki has been very quiet for being the ruler over Midgard. He hasn't enslaved anyone. He has actually made Earth very peaceful and prosperous. What more could we ask for?"

"Something," Thor answered standing from the bed. "For the past year on Midgard I have not been able to feel her. She has been gone and out of mine and Heimdall's sights. I just wish I knew that she was safe and OK. That would allow me to start a life with you."

The doors to their chamber were opened suddenly and there appeared a soldier in his full armor. He bowed down to one knee after tapping his staff on the ground.

"Prince Thor," the soldier called his name, "your father has requested your presence."

He looked back to Sif and the Torunn.

This could not be good considering what they were just talking about.

Within a matter of minutes after he had put his armor back on and Sif had gotten dressed in a loose silk gown, they were walking into the throne room where his father was sitting very calmly.

"Father," Thor came to the steps of the platform and knelt before him. Sif bowed ever so gently being that she had Torunn in her arms. "You summoned for us."

"Yes, my children," Odin acknowledged them. "How are you Lady Sif?"

"Very well my lord," she replied. "Torunn is doing very well as well."

"Excellent news indeed. Thor…Odinson, we have been summoned to Midgard."

Yeah, this is definitely not good, he thought. "What has my brother done?" he asked aloud.

His father stood from the throne and came down to greet him. He had a parchment in his hand. "He has invited us to attend a feast in celebration of a great accomplishment," Odin told him as he passed a card off to him. "Apparently he has completed his own temporal gate on Earth that will allow travel between the realms. He wants to share in his accomplishment with all the nobles of all the realms."

Thor could not believe what he was hearing as he stared at the parchment in disbelief. "The House of Loki Odinson do hereby cordially invite you to a celebratory feast at Icehawk Mountain on Midgard." Loki had invented an astral gate that would allow him to travel back and forth between the realms. He wanted to share it with all the people of the nine realms. "Please grant the Odinson Household of welcoming you to Midgard to experience all that it holds in store for the future."

There was a household, Thor thought. Who was a part of that household?

There had to be some other ulterior meaning behind it all. This could not be the only reason for inviting them all to his castle fortress on Midgard.

"He has invited all of his family to attend this feast in his honor," Odin said. "It was sent for you and Lady Sif as well."

"This has to be some form of trickery," he blasted at the invitation. "He is mocking us for the fact that we have been unable to repair our own bridge. This is an invitation that we must not accept."

"You may choose to not accept your brother's invitation," his father said, slightly annoyed by his tone, "but your mother and I will be in attendance with our royal guard. It is up to you if you and Lady Sif wish to attend. Personally however, I would like to see my son again."

His father walked away from him and continued to head back into his private chambers.

His mother was right behind him after she had been visiting with Sif and Torunn.

Thor did not want to attend this feast, but at least he would be able to ask around about what had happened to Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>Midgard Realm – Loki's fortress at <em>Icehawk Mountain<em>**

Deep within the frozen mountains of the Swiss Alps, a castle erected deep into the mountain glowed brightly; the snow twinkling off its surface.

It was near impossible to reach the castle without passing through the barrier station at the base of the cliff. Statues of guardians surrounded the castle and prevented anyone from gaining access to it. There was a gondola lift that carried passengers from the basing station to the castle.

It was a star-studded affair covered in the best security that money could buy. No one that was not royalty, of a superior rank and stature, or invited by them personally was allowed within a five mile radius of the palace of King Loki of Earth Realm.

Spotlights danced across the sky and snow helicopters and snipers covered the rooftops to make sure that the guests of the nine realms were in complete security and safety.

Loki stood on the west wing's balcony that overlooked the people below. He took a sip from his crystal challis to finish his wine while he thought to himself. He leaned onto the ledge looking at all the commotion.

No one could understand why he left the commotion of New York City for the mountains of Switzerland and the castle he had purchased and moved into. The city had been lovely at first, but honestly, he missed the ambiance of living in a castle and feeling isolated. He liked living in a vast castle in the snowy mountains. It allowed him to experience the cold like Jotunheim, but live in the luxurious nature of a castle high above in the secluded mountains.

His security moved fast as someone was trying to get in who apparently was not invited.

Loki was amused at the attempt as his security stopped it…why bother to attempt it?

From behind him ever so delicately, soft hands came from behind and came to rest against his belt buckle. He stood up and brought the arms tighter around his frame.

"Are you dressed yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Jane's voice replied.

Loki turned and saw that Jane was still cloaked in the corset for under her dress. Her mane was awaiting the curlers to finish cooling so her hair would be a mass of spirals. Her face was all done as she had a radiant sparkle to her skin and eyes with golden earrings that hung from her ears.

"Then you should not be out here in this chill," he said as he pushed his way forward to get her inside. He closed the doors with a wave of his hand and guided her backwards toward the pile that was resting delicately on the ground around the raised dressing platform. "Do you not like this gown? We can get you one that is different if you would like."

"I have every gown under the sun," she told him. "I just fear that I may stand out in the crowd. I do not want to be the center of attention. This night is about you."

"That is why I have selected this one," he replied as he guided her to the platform where she stepped up. "I want you to be the center of attention. I want you to show your dominion over these inferior gods and nobles; even as a mortal."

Slowly he lifted the gown from where it was lying on the floor. With his hands, savoring each touch as it drew up her body; the dark emerald that grew lighter as he reached near her chest fell in delicate waves down while it grew tighter around her upper frame. Jane slipped her arms into the fanned sleeves that rested on her upper arms. She held the front in place, while he went around and zipped up the back.

With a little wave of his hand, the curlers were removed and a mass of brown, gold, and red curls filled her mane; encompassing her face.

"Now," he said, putting his hands up to rest on her cheeks, "oh wait, you are missing one thing." He returned to the bed where her tiara was resting. He placed it delicately upon her head. "Now you are a princess worth being admired by all the realms."

Jane smiled down at him. "Oh the way you talk," she said to him before forcefully putting her mouth to his.

Loki took her into his arms and would have made love to her then and there, but he knew that the people needed to see her in all her glory first.

Using his conjuring ability, he changed into his traditional royal armor, put on his crown, and took his wife's hand.

* * *

><p>The nobles of Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidarvellir, and Swartlheim all intermingled with the powerful people who exerted some authority within the government of Midgard. Queens talked with other queens, kings and lords discussed policies, and presidents carried on conversation with the outer world nobles.<p>

Lord Odin and his wife Queen Frigga entered the golden common room where the people all gathered were eating and drinking. Many of them were talking about what they were doing there, but most of them knew already.

Thor with Sif on his arm in her royal best walked in, but he was on patrol with his senses and his eyes. He knew that all these people were here to celebrate. He was on a mission.

Once they had arrived on the gondola transport, one of the servants had told them that there had been a nursery area set up for children to have time to play whilst not disturbing their parents and guardians.

Torunn was asleep anyway so they placed her in the care of the Midgardian midwives.

The castle was sprawling in ornateness in its decor and treasures. Loki had apparently grown much in wealth to throw such an elaborate ensemble and live in such luxury. Musicians played music while guests danced across the floor.

Loki had spared no expense in getting all the best food and drink from Earth Realm and was sharing it with everyone. Volstagg would be in Valhalla if he were here. How did he have such authority and control over these powerful humans, Thor wondered.

"What is it Thor?" Sif asked him.

"I am just searching," he told her.

"It does not appear that he is doing any harm to anyone," she replied. "It appears that everyone is having a wonderful time."

"Do not be deceived Sif," he warned her. "This could all be a clever ruse in attempt to blind us of his real plan."

"Thor," his mother berated him quietly. "You must stop this behavior now. You will continue this argument until later. Not now."

He decided to keep his mouth shut and took a challis from one of the servants at the table. He smelt the wine and took a sip; remarking at how wonderful it tasted.

The Prince looked around the room as his parents conversed with other nobles that they normally did not see on a daily basis. They were having a grand time.

Where was his brother? He had not seen or felt him since they arrived at the castle. This caused him to be uneasy. What did Loki have to hide to put a cloak around his castle?

He watched as the doors to the main chamber were closed by the two sentries at the opening. The two guards tapped their staffs, causing the room to grow silent and direct their attention.

Thor knew it must be his brother.

"Presenting their majesties, King Loki and his queen, Lady Jane Odinson."

His heart stopped and he clinched the pain in his chest. Did they just declare that Jane was married to his brother? How could he not have known her to be suffering such a cruel and miserable existence?

"Thor, what is it?" Sif asked.

The doors were opened to the glorious fanfare of all in attendance when appeared his brother, the ruler of the Earth and his wife Jane.

His brother was decked out in his full golden and silver armor with a golden crown across his head. It was very similar to his normal "cow" inspired horned helmet. However, Thor finally attributed the horns to what they meant; the devil.

Jane was radiant in her jewel encrusted tiara that rested on top of her head and gathered up her mass of curls that rained across her face. Her face sparkled with stars above her eyes that shimmered in the candlelight above them. The emerald gown she wore gave her a powerful presence amongst the people in attendance.

She smiled brightly as her arm rested on his while his other hand held that hand. Jane waved to the people that were awe of her as they walked to join their celebration.

For some reason, the people swooned and greeted them with handshakes or kisses on Jane's hand in greeting the royals. Eventually however, the four of them were finally standing there in a straight line...and five of them locked eyes with one another.

"My family," Loki greeted them with his arms wide open. "A pleasure to see you all and so well." He came forward to greet and embrace each one of them. "Sif, you are very lovely as always."

"Why thank you your majesty," Sif answered by curtseying to him.

"My brother, a pleasure to see you so well," his brother greeted and embraced him. He did return it out of respect, but it was anything beyond normal. "Oh, where are my manners?" He turned back and offered his hand to Jane. "Darling."

Jane, whose attention was distracted as she spoke to someone else, took the hand of Loki and walked quickly to him. "How dare I not introduce you to my lady and my wife, whom I believe that you all know? Allow me to introduce to Jane, Lady of Midgard."

"A pleasure to meet you and to see you again," she greeted the couples with their proper greetings. "We are honored to have you in our home."

_Their home_, he thought after the words escaped her lips.

Thor could not figure it out. Is this why he had not been able to feel Jane? Had her very aura and physical body been masked from his foresight?

She seemed to be pleasantly happy and in love when she looked at Loki and at his parents.

What did Loki have over her?

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Upon the highlight of the evening, Loki was giving a speech to all the people as they stood there patiently. Everyone stared intently at the digital display of a Midgardian traveling from one side of their realm to the other in a matter of seconds. It was his gift to the other realms that would be loyal to Midgard (what a catch, he thought). "My friends, my people, inter and outer dimensional travel _is_ possible. With the assistance of Tony Stark and Stark Industries." People applauded him as a man on the platform stepped forward to the applause and stepped back into line. "In conjunction with my elite military group SHIELD, Midgard wants to share this technology with all of you of the nine realms. Let us work together for a stronger and united universe." He took a challis of golden liquid.

Thor watched as Loki reached out his hand, which was taken by Jane who took a glass that was offered to her. "To the universe," he called.

"To the universe," many of them replied to the toast.

The God of Thunder watched after the toast and drink. Loki kissed Jane on her cheek and she smiled with delight.

His brother concluded his speech with, "Tonight is a night to celebrate, so please enjoy yourselves," he said and took Jane's hand before leaving the stage.

He was bewildered. Jane seemed very enlightened and happy. Though he had promised to come back for her, it was because of the man that now kissed her and she smiled at who was responsible for him not being able to return.

Jane had to be under some sort of spell or was being manipulated. Or worse, had Loki threatened her with death if she did not side with him?

The night wore on while people talked and celebrated with one another.

Thor watched as Loki kept Jane very close to him and she was participating in the conversations with a smile on her face. The women that gathered were commenting on how radiant she was and wanted to know how it was to be married to the ruler of the Earth.

She giggled when they stared at each other.

Loki's fingers massaged and rubbed alongside Jane's hip as he held her. He even kissed her a couple times on the temple while they stood there.

She smiled and joked with him.

Sif who had gone to the nursery to tend to Torunn, at the request of the midwives, returned to his side.

"Torunn is resting comfortably," she said as she returned. "She was being a little colicky, but I got her to quiet down." She took a glass of wine from the tender and took it down. "What is wrong?" she asked him.

"Just thinking," he replied and took another drink.

Sif obviously knew that he was staring at Loki and Jane. "They seem very happy with one another," she commented. "Why can you not accept that perhaps she has moved on?"

"With my brother?" he said, locking eyes on her. "Something must have happened to her. Something to where she believed that she had nowhere else to turn."

"Could it be magic?"

"She does not appear to be under any spell," he added as he watched Jane laugh with one of the other women near her. "If she is, it a magic unlike anything I have ever seen."

"I do not believe that she is being enchanted at all. I believe, my lord, that she is genuinely happy in the moment and in her marriage with Loki. Maybe he has changed and you care not to admit to it."

Finally a period of dancing began. The first was a dance that the king and his queen spun around and walked together. The Midgardians called it ballroom. Loki and Jane danced solo with all the people watching them in awe.

Once they were finished when Loki lifted her from her feet; her hands resting on his face as she stared down at him. He brought her down, kissing her before she was on her feet.

The next dance was another choreographed maneuver. It was all prearranged dancing that people would often switch partners amidst the tactical motions. This would be the perfect opportunity to speak to Jane.

Loki and Jane started out with one another, but eventually had to part to join with another partner.

Eventually after several partners, Thor got to be the one at Jane's side.

"My lady," he bowed to her, "may I have this honor?"

"That you may," she replied and offered her hand.

They were side to side and walked forward in unison with the group.

"You are looking remarkably well," he spoke to her.

"As are you," she answered. "I have been meaning to offer you congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

_How did she know about Torunn_, he thought. "Thank you. How long have you known?"

"Not long," she replied as they were to join their hands together. He was to lift her up and spin them around before depositing her back to the floor, which they did in unison with everyone else. "I am really happy for you."

"But are you happy?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you happy? Are you well? Are you safe?"

Jane did not get a chance to answer when it was time for them to trade partners yet again.

And worse off, it was Loki whom she was trading too.

"Everything alright here darling?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I was just congratulating Thor on the birth of his daughter."

"Yes, I have been meaning to offer you my praise as well," his brother said. "Finally, there will be a princess to rule Asgard."

"Yes," he replied. "And you? Any potential heirs on the horizon?"

Both of them laughed. "Oh no, not yet," his brother answered. "We want to be able to enjoy ourselves for a little while. Then we will begin talking about children."

Thor did not know what he was more concerned with. The fact that they were talking about children or that they had not had any as of yet and were making jokes about it.

"Oh no," Loki said. "I have to go and talk to President Obama very quickly before he departs. You two take time and get caught up." He left a kiss on her cheek.

The two left the dance floor so not to confuse the dancers with their conversations.

"So, you are happy with my brother?" he asked her again.

"But of course I am," she replied. "He treats me very well. I have never been so much in love before."

"But, I thought…."

"Jane, my dear," his mother came forward to embrace her. "I wanted to comment you on a splendid event you are having."

Thor knew that his mother had come over to stop the inquisition into her relationship with his brother.

"A grand feast indeed," his father also added.

"Thank you your majesties," she replied. "Please, tell me where will you be staying before the test tomorrow?"

"We will most likely be returning to Asgard," Odin declared. "With the baby and all, we should return to our home."

"Oh nonsense," she stated as she raised her hands to clap twice.

A serving girl came over and curtseyed to her with her head down. "Your majesty," the young woman greeted her queen.

"Yes Ashlyn," Jane said to her, "please arrange a suite in the East Wing for my in-laws family. There will be four adults and a newborn. See to it that it is prepped and security is arranged."

"Yes my lady," the woman said again before bowing a second time and headed to complete her tasks.

"You can take up lodgings in one of the family suite rooms in our residence," Jane told her family. "If you need anything, you let me or Loki know and we will get it done if the servants cannot get it done for you."

"You are most kind Lady Jane," his mother told her. "We will accept your gracious offer."

He watched as she was summoned by another royal and had to go and converse with them before they departed.

The suite that servant guided them to, once they reacquired Torunn from nursery, was immense. It was laden in dark woods and plush fabrics in vibrant red tones. There were two separated sleeping quarters with a common area for them to converse.

Sif took Torunn to the window and was showing her what snow was.

"I feel like adjourning for the evening," his father said. "My queen, will you join me?"

"Why of course," Frigga replied. "Sif, Thor, will you be going to sleep as well?"

"I am quite exasperated," the mother of his daughter answered. "I will aid Torunn in going to sleep."

"I am very awake actually," Thor replied. "I think I am going to explore the castle. See where it is that my brother calls home."

"So be it," his mother answered, "but please try and not cause trouble."

He knew that his mother was just being concerned about him approaching Jane and interfering in his brother's marriage.

Thor walked along the corridor observing the statues and pieces of art that filled his halls. His brother had some rather defined tastes in Midgardian art.

He made his way back toward the central meeting hall and could hear a loud shouting.

"Par-ty-time," he heard Jane shout loudly.

Thor did not know that this meant, but stared into the main room. Jane apparently was opening up the dancefloor for more earthly enticements in dance. She also allowed her servants and staff to enjoy the night with them.

Apparently everyone in the house was family.

The music was much faster and she acted like a typical human being.

Loki took his crown off and whipped it over to one of the servants, who caught it in his hands.

Jane undid her tiara and passed it off to Ashlyn who held it on a pillow. She also took her fingers and briskly undid her montage mass of curls.

Her husband gestured her with a finger to come to him. Then he flung out a hand toward her direction. Jane snapped her hand out and his brother grasped it tightly in his.

Loki pulled her into his embrace and they started dancing together. Thor was unfamiliar with Midgard's modern dance style, but it was clear that his brother had been learning.

He spun her around several times, the green silk waves fanning and twirling about Jane's body; causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

The queen also was dipped backwards and swung around in a half-arc before her husband brought her back up so they were staring deeply into one another's eyes.

Jane's fingers combed back locks of Loki's black hair behind his ear as she stared at him. His hand smoothed down the fabric that coated her back; a soft and sensuous touch.

The pair came together for a powerful, passionate liplock. Loki grabbed Jane's body tightly into his embrace. The servants applauded as they did, causing laughter between them.

He had to turn away briefly to avoid bring violently ill.

"Hard to believe how antiquated he is to being human," a voice said to him.

Thor looked and saw a familiar face. "Son of Coul," he said his name and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I would say things are going well," Coulson replied. "Quite impressive, is it not?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Lady Jane?"

"Oh no," the agent answered. "Your brother. He really has taken to human life. He acts as though he has lived on Earth the whole time. Your ex has been the greatest teacher for him."

"She has?"

"And I mean it when I say she is your ex," Coulson's tone changed as he turned to face him. "As head of her security detail, I recommend you observe the space between."

The agent went toward the doors and ordered the sentries to close them.

He was able to only glance upon the fun for a few moments before the doors sealed.

Thor's opportunity to talk to Jane had passed.

What was with the warning to observe a space from her and Loki? Was it a threat or a miscommunication?

He vowed that tomorrow, he would speak to Jane and see if she was indeed under the influence of magic or something more dastardly.

* * *

><p><em>Boy did I just flip the switch on Stockholm or what? Hope you liked it, because it was a fun chapter to write. Long, but fun. I hope that you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews.<em>


	16. Chapter 15 Passing the test

_Oh how I love the reviews, but I have noticed they have been slowing down. Thank you to all my lovely readers who are sticking with me. I promise you will not be disappointed._

_It is the morning after and several people make their return to this story...please remember to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen - Passing the test<strong>

The morning came early for the tenants of Icehawk Mountain. The snow glittered as though it were surrounded in diamonds and gemstones.

Thor had gone to sleep for a short time, but the frustrations of the night before were bothering him. He awoke to the commotions of servants coming to tell them that breakfast was served in the main room.

However, he needed to work off his frustrations. He was performing some situps while suspended off the balcony ledge. He hung loose and if he were to slip, he would plummet into the waterfall below.

He crawled back to the balcony and began to work on strengthening his arms through push-ups.

The workout regiment was good as Sif was still sleeping. Torunn had started running a fever and would not sleep. Sif was the perfect mother, tending to their child while neglecting her own rest.

A knock came to the door.

Thor entered the suite, wiping off the sweat off his chest with a cloth, and opened the door.

There stood Jane Foster, the queen.

Now he felt as though he were insulting her presence the way he appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Prince Thor," she said.

"Good morning Lady Jane," he replied. He looked up and saw the Loki was standing not too far and not too close from her.

"I have come to remind you about breakfast in the main hall," she told him. "Please feel free to dine as we will be departing soon for Stark Industries for the testing facility."

She departed, taking Loki's hand. He wore a dark green that appeared black tunic and silk pants. Jane had on a dark blue robe that wrapped around her body and dragged behind.

Loki stared back with a sideways, diabolic stare. It was obvious that it was directed at him.

His parents put on morning clothes and headed down to the majestic assortment of fruits, breads, and drinks. There was barely any room for them to sit down.

His father sat on Loki's left next to his mother while Jane sat at his right.

Loki munched on a piece of melon while his parents were eating one of the many delights that were to offer.

"So son," Odin decided to start the conversation. "You have established quite a kingdom."

"Yes I have," he replied.

"I have been meaning to ask brother," Thor asked from one of the further spots on the table. "How is it that you arrived on Midgard? The BiFrost had been aimed at Jotunheim so it would only make since that you would have landed there."

"As surprised as I was when I arrived here on Midgard," Loki answered with a smile. "I figured that I would have landed in Jotunheim as well, but I allowed fate to steer my course and she dropped me here."

"I was glad when you sent us the invitation," his mother stated. "It meant that you were safe."

"I was a lost soul mother," he replied. "I did not know what I wanted, I mean I did know what I wanted, but then I met my beautiful wife and she changed me." Loki reached and took Jane's hand in his. "She made me into a better man and a better king."

Thor rolled his eyes.

"You seem skeptical brother," Loki directed the conversation to him.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"That I could be a better man and king."

"I do not think that," Thor said. "I just find it hard to believe after what happened on Asgard that you would be able to take control so easily."

"Well," Jane said, "he had some help."

"That I did darling," he said and kissed the tops of her fingers.

Thor was going to wrench if he had to watch this amorous exchange further.

Another person walked into the room. He wore colored lenses over his eyes and a light gray suit that clashed against the purplish red shirt underneath.

A lovely auburn-redhead was on his arm.

"Good morning my king," the man boasted.

"Tony," Loki replied in the same manner and got up from his chair. The two men embraced briefly. "How was your trip through the portal? Abygail, how are you today?"

"Very well my king," the woman Abygail replied. Loki kissed her hand as well.

"The portal console is staged and ready in your hanger," Tony Stark replied. "The command tower performed flawlessly to bring us from my company's building to here without any repercussions."

"Minus the static cling in the hair," his companion joked.

"Well, that is to be expected," Tony replied.

"Excellent my friends," Loki replied. "Please, come and meet my family. This would be my brother Thor, God of Thunder."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tony said. "Heard you have a mean swing."

Thor was not sure as to what that meant.

"My father Lord Odin and mother Queen Frigga of Asgard," he introduced them.

"Tony and Abby," Tony introduced themselves.

"You know my wife."

"Janie," Abby said and came to embrace her. "How are you?"

"Excellent," Jane replied. "Darling, if it is OK with you, Abby and I are going to go have some girl time in getting presentable for the demonstration today."

"By all means, go," Loki replied. "Have a grand time."

Jane and Abby walked out of the chamber holding hands, heading back for no doubt her stateroom where she would be getting dressed.

"So Mr. Stark," Loki asked, "we are good to go for today?"

"We are my king," Tony replied, tossing an apple in the air and catching it around from behind. "Hawkeye and Widow are on monitoring detail, Coulson is on security watch, and Captain Rogers is overseeing credible threats."

"Any that should be taken seriously?"

"Just the usual rebel banter. Nothing I would worry about."

"What sort of problems are you having my son?" his father asked as they were about to leave the chamber as well.

"Nothing out of the usual," Loki replied. "Just a few former super villains who cannot stand that they are yesterday's news. They want the world driven back into its old chaotic ways so they can have a shot at power. Nothing but banter. Please do not concern yourselves."

* * *

><p>Abby Wickford-Stark and Jane Foster-Odinson were in her bedchamber looking at two different outfits that Jane held up.<p>

"What color is his majesty wearing?" her best friend asked.

"He'll be wearing his armor as usual," she replied. "I wear a lot of green, but I want to wear something different. Something bold and interesting."

"Are you doing casual or formal?"

"Casual. Loki says no royal gown this time."

"Janie, you have every gown under the sun and beyond. Whatever you wear will be sufficient."

The doors opened and Jane dove behind the dressing screen.

"It's just me darling," Loki said as he walked into the washroom for he needed to get ready as well. "Have you found something to wear yet?"

"That is what we are doing now," Abby replied. "She is so indecisive."

"Well Abs when you have to worry about whatever you are wearing is going to be on the front cover of every tabloid around the globe, you would be like me too," Jane said.

The king appeared from the washroom, adjusting the collar of his uniform. "Please select something Jane," he said to her. "We do need to be underway."

"Bold and interesting, eh," Abby said. "Sexy and powerful."

"But while being beautiful and sophisticated," the king said.

Then the both of them replied, "Purple."

"Purple it is then," Jane said and started getting dressed.

She emerged in an orchid purple one-piece where the front of the skirt was shorter than the back that went passed her knees. A dark bronze corset lined the front of her abdomen while purple fabric covered her chest.

Jane slipped on a pair of heels as she emerged.

"See my love, how hard was that?" Loki said. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you my darling," she answered and took his arm.

"I will escort you as well Lady Stark," Loki said offering his other arm to her.

"Why thank you my lord," Abby said and the trio walked out of the bedchamber.

* * *

><p>The Asgardians were escorted through the castle to a large set of doors. They were opened to a metal room with a long staircase that led down.<p>

Thor was not accustomed to the vehicles of Earth other than his first visit, but the only vehicle he had been in was Jane's van and the cable car that brought them to this palace.

The demonstration was not to take place in this large chamber, so how were they going to get there.

His brother appeared, talking and laughing with two women on his arm. One was Jane and the other was the lover of Stark. They appeared to be joking with another.

"Ah, my precious invention," his brother said. "What a grand design she is? You should be honored Tony for your fine accomplishment."

"I never would have been able to have built this without your backing," he said as he reclaimed his wife. "Shall we make this a show."

"Lets," Loki replied with a smile.

"Fire it up!" Tony shouted.

Power snaked down the cable from the tower in the corner of the chamber. People were energizing the ring, causing it to glow and form a magical portal. The spectrum reminded him of the BiFrost and all the times he had to take it.

"Is it safe?" Thor wondered and asked at the same moment.

"Minus the static cling in the hair," Tony Stark said, "works like a dream. Used it this morning already and we are going to make a lot of royals very happy."

"Portal clear," a voice from the tower said. "Portal connected. You may step through."

Loki and Jane Odinson were the first to step through followed by Tony and Abygail Stark.

His mother and father followed closer so it would be only prudent if he and Sif went through as well.

As they were coming through, their names were being announced and celebratory applause greeted them. The other royals from the other realms were in awe that they had appeared before them.

Thor may not know where he was at that time, but it was clear that he was somewhere that was owned by Stark; as his name slathered across the walls of yet another large chamber.

Loki stepped to the podium with Jane stepping back to stand just off to his right.

"As you can see my fellow royals," he finished the speech that had already been started, "our travels across the universe can now be simplified. With this new portal created system, your people can now move your goods and services to the other planetary realms within seconds. It is Midgard's hope that we can now be connected with you further. The research has been completed, the technology is now developed, and now a treaty between the realms is all we need to seal our agreements. May this be the start of a new relationship between the nine realms."

The applause was great.

Thor could not believe the look he saw on his father's face.

Jane and Loki were approached by him before they departed their speaking posts. He overheard his father say, "Loki, I am so proud of you and I am honored to call you my son."

And Loki responded with an overwhelming embrace and thank you.

His mother also kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Jane also was acknowledged for her efforts in supporting him.

Everyone nearly stepped down, but suddenly Thor stopped. He could hear something was whistling through the air. That something was growing louder and louder as it drew closer.

A projectile was coming at them.

"Everyone, down!" Thor shouted, but it was too late as an explosion rang out as the projectile struck a flying winged object belonging to Stark.

The royals and guests of the ceremony were all knocked down by the fire and debris that poured from the craft's destruction.

He located Sif who was tucked safely behind the stage.

Loki had covered over Jane and tossed aside his cape to check on her.

"Are you safe?" Thor asked.

"We're fine," his brother replied. "Where are mother and father?"

"Here," their father said. "What was that?"

Suddenly, there was a small group of men or what appeared to be men. One was adorned in metal and green much like his brother. He wore a mask to conceal his face and much of his body.

Another man was wearing a hood that covered over his red face.

There was a third person who walked into the chamber with a blue helmet upon his face with a target looking design. He had a large weapon mounted to his shoulder.

"Greetings one and all," the one with the silver mask said. "We wished that we were invited to this mighty accomplishment."

"No one invited you," Tony Stark shouted. "Rebel scum are never invited to items regarding the state." His wife was hiding behind him.

"That is why we felt that we needed to come," the man with the red face hissed. "These people need to know what is really like on the outside of the palace walls. How the people are oppressed and suffering."

"You maybe," Loki shouted to them. "You cannot seem to admit that you are, how do Midgardians say it, old news."

The one in blue was going to fire at him, but Loki used telekinetics to throw him aside.

"Get them!" the metal man shouted.

"Avengers, attack!" Loki shouted pointing at them.

Several people in the crowd took up their weapons, Thor noticed, and started to fire on the wizards and invaders.

* * *

><p>King Loki forced Jane and grabbed Lady Stark by her wrist (due to her delicate condition) and forced them to hide by him.<p>

The villain Bullseye attempted to fire on them, but his armor shielded them from harm.

He pushed the girls toward a wall where Jane was able to open the door.

"Get in there and hide," he told them.

"What about you?" Jane wanted to know by grabbing his arm.

His staff appeared at his calling into his hand. "That is what this is for," he said, snuck a kiss, and rushed off into the battle.

More of Dr. Doom's rebels arrived to fight and it was a bloody free-for-all.

Loki regrouped by his father, brother, Sif, and Captain Rogers who were hiding behind the stage.

"Any particular reason why they are here my lord?" Thor asked.

"They have to be after the tesseract or portal ring prototype," he told them. "We must not let them have it."

"How do we stop them son?" his father wanted to know.

"Simple," he suggested. "Kill them. Gets them out of my hair at last."

Everyone emerged from their hiding place and into the heated battle.

* * *

><p>Queen Frigga made her way to where she could check on the girls and hide with them. She could defend her own, but she would rather defend them if they needed assistance.<p>

"Are you safe?" the mother wanted to know.

"Abby is breathing pretty hard," Jane was telling her. "I am afraid that she might be in a little shock."

"A little," Jane's friend said, gasping for breath.

Frigga took her hands and held Abygail's hands within. "Look at me young Midgardian," she said. "Just calm yourself down."

The young woman who was incredibly weak did start to calm herself down.

Jane was staring out the door at the battle, watching Thor, Loki, and her husband Odin doing battle in trying to defend the portal.

"Oh no," Jane said.

"What?" she wanted to know.

"The tesseract," the Midgardian queen mentioned. "It's in the console. I have to get it before Doom or any of the rebels get their hands on it."

Frigga reached and grabbed her even as she was trying to calm the other woman down. "You cannot go out there," she said.

"I have to. They cannot get it," Jane said as she broke free of her grasp.

* * *

><p>Jane ran to the console near the portal. She had to duck down from flying debris and magical beams zigging and zagging over her head.<p>

Finally she reached the console and started to power it down. It had to completely shut off and the wires pulled from the casing that protected the tesseract before it could be removed.

She did not want Doom or any of his henchmen to get a hold of the tesseract or the technology.

With the wires pulled, the entire system shut down. She flipped open the hatch, twisted the handle that faced her, and locked up the tesseract in its power capsule. The capsule pulled out with all the yanking her arms could provide.

The glowing cube was finally free as she stared at it with her eyes.

"Done," she said and held it in her hands.

"Yes you are my dear," a voice called to her.

The queen looked up and saw Dr. Doom was floating above her, using energy to levitate himself. He came down and faced her.

"I will not allow you to get the tesseract," she challenged him, embracing the tesseract in her arms.

"And I suppose you, a pathetic mortal are going to stop me," Doom hissed at her.

Jane stood there, but was trapped by the computer console.

"You are defenseless and weak Lady Jane. Hardly worth destroying...but if I cannot have the tesseract, then I will destroy your husband, by destroying you first."

* * *

><p>Thor looked up and saw that the metal magician had Jane trapped and she could not get away from him.<p>

The being's hands were glowing and were going to strike and potentially kill her.

"Jane!" he called out for her and went running.

* * *

><p>Loki heard his wife's name and turned once he was done blasting another villain who had interrupted his moment of glory.<p>

The rival magician known as Dr. Victor Von Doom was about to kill Jane.

But he had heard his brother call out for his wife and was charging toward her.

"Jane," he cried out.

Thor tackled Jane down and they went flying just as the magical blast fired passed his brother's cape. It struck near the console unit causing a large explosion.

She was spared as was his brother.

Loki summoned the flames into his hands, meshed in his icy waves, and formed a power ball of great magnitude. He barely had control of it, but focused on where he wanted it to go.

"Doom!" he shouted just before whipping it toward the rebel.

Doom retreated into a vanishing smoke cloud; a tempting laugh echoing throughout the testing facility.

"Coward," he growled. Then his attention was finally directed on that which he cared about most. "Jane."

* * *

><p>Jane slowly regained consciousness after Thor had tackled her down to the concrete ground.<p>

Her savior looked at her, staring intently while trying to catch up on his own breathing.

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. She put a hand to the front of her head and gave it a quick shake. Had to make sure all the marbles were accounted for and in place. "Thank you Prince Thor." She saw that the capsule was also in her hand as well.

The villains had not gotten it.

"Jane," she heard her name as her husband came to check on her as well as many others who were concerned for her safety. "Are you safe?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she got back to her feet; one of her heels of her shoes broken. "Other than my shoes, I am good. Damn rebels." She hobbled trying to get the shoe off.

Loki was checking her arms and shoulders and head for any injuries.

"No really darling, I am fine," she reassured him.

"I am just making sure that you are OK," he replied. "I get scared when I cannot protect the woman I love. I really wish you would reconsider the decision to remain mortal and..."

"That is not a conversation for now," she replied. "I told you that I would come to that point when I was ready and now is not..." and Jane collapsed.

* * *

><p>Thor watched as Jane fell, but his brother caught her in his arms.<p>

"Jane," Loki said as he slowly guided her down to the floor.

Black Widow came to her side and was concerned about her queen. "My queen," the SHIELD operative called her title. "I do not see any visible wounds."

But Jane did wake up again. "Why am I on the floor?" she asked nearly out of breath.

"You fainted my love," Loki told her.

"Fainted?"

"I think she may have a concussion," Widow told him. "I think we need to get her checked out by a doctor. Can you stand my queen?"

"I think so," Jane replied and did get back to her feet.

Thor stared at Jane as she walked away with the redhead.

"My brother, I thank you," Loki said putting his hands on his upper arms. "Thank you for saving my Jane."

"Do not mention it," he replied. "Jane is a good friend and I would do it again."

"But if you had not been here, I would have lost her for good," Loki told him. "Please join us for dinner later."

"Sure," he replied, but walked away from him to join his parents.

That interaction was just bizarre.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I am working on the pictures of Jane's wardrobe from both the party and this testing uniform. She has some splendid attire does she not? Keep on reading and keep on reviewing. The fainting is only the beginning.<em>


	17. Chapter 16 In search of Truth

_Oh this is a good chapter! You will love it. Toward the end it gets a little fun, but not worthy of having to look away if you are squeamish. Please continue to read and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen - In search of truth<strong>

Night had fallen over the castle located on the jagged mountain peak. A strong blizzard had taken its icy grasp and thoroughly wrenched hold of the Odinson Mansion; mainly Loki's doing due the fact he was angry.

Loki sat in his throne room focused off to a side. The golden singular band that wrapped his head shimmered in the glowing embers of the fire off to his right.

He tried to focus on the dinner meeting at hand, but he felt nothing but shame in this moment. His moment, his ultimate moment to prove that Midgard finally had something over the other realms was dashed; due to those confounded rebels who sought to destroy everything he had created.

He vowed that he would destroy them first.

However he was not alone long as his mother Frigga entered his throne room. She was very lovely in her golden gown and jewels that wrapped her neck.

Loki gave no emotion to her presence, instead remaining in his focused position.

Surprisingly, his mother bowed lightly before his throne.

"Mother," he said, "why do you bow to me?"

"This is your realm my son," she said. "I taught you manners and I would expect that I would be held to those standards to which I taught you."

He stepped off his throne and platform to take her hands in his. "Mother, I have always wanted to say something to you." He wanted to tell her how much he appreciated everything that she did for him, even though he was not her son by birth. "Mother, I..."

She put a hand to his cheek. "I know my precious snowflake," she told him. "I know." They heard the bell sound for dinner in the adjacent room. "I guess we best go."

"Yes," he replied and offered his mother an arm. She took his arm and they walked into the next room; the dining room.

His father Odin was there and Thor soon arrived with Sif. Each of them was adorned in royal red and bronze tunics that matched off one another. Sif had her hair pulled back in a brooch of ruby and amber gemstones.

But there was someone who was missing. His wife was not present.

"Ashlyn," he called, "where is Lady Jane?"

"I will go to her my king," the servant replied, curtseying, and leaving.

"Shall we wait for your queen?" his father asked.

"I am sure that she is making herself presentable," Loki said. "Let us at least be served and we shall wait."

* * *

><p>Ashlyn took great pride in being selected to serve the Queen of the Earth. She had been chosen from hundreds of young girls from her academy class, but the queen had stated she was loyal, creative in her clothing selections, and stayed organized with her studies and responsibilities.<p>

It was true. Her parents had challenged her to do her very best when it came to her work and would continue to do so; mainly for life and job security.

Arriving to her rulers' bedchamber, Ashlyn noticed that it was ajar.

"My queen," she called in to see if she was welcomed. At no reply, she pushed the door open and found her queen.

Lady Jane was hunched over the side of the bed. She was dressed in her gown that she had selected (mainly so she matched her king's black and gold attire), but was lying on the edge.

"My queen," Ashlyn lightly screeched and went to her. "My lady," she added with a light shake.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up to a startling and shaking motion. Her servant girl Ashlyn was at her side, giving her a little jolt to bring her back to the realm of consciousness.<p>

She did not know what had brought it on, but she was dressing and was adding her tanzanite and silver chain belt to her waist when she became light-headed, nauseous, and finally she was out.

"Are you ill my lady?" Ashlyn asked.

Jane stood back to her feet. "I am fine Ashlyn," she replied. "I think it is just a residual injury from the attack earlier. I might have a minor concussion or something."

"Should I send for the physician?"

"No dear," she replied. "I will go if I begin to feel ill again. Has everyone met in the dining hall?"

"Yes milady. I was dispatched to bring you down."

"You go on off to bed," Jane told her. "I will be fine once I eat something."

"As you wish my queen."

"It is my wish dearest Ashlyn. You have been loyal to me so let me reward you for your loyalty."

Ashlyn curtseyed and headed out of the room.

Jane went into the washroom to splash some water on her face, careful not to disturb her makeup, combed through her hair briskly before pulling it back in a headband that matched her belt.

She slipped on her ring and boots before leaving the chamber.

It would be a visit to the doctor for her in the near future, but for tonight, she would indulge her husband and his family.

The large doors to the hall were open so she took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Loki finally saw Jane appear and she was very lovely. He was almost jealous that she looked so good for a simple dinner date with his family. The red number slinked along her curves and fanned out toward the ends. There was a long slit that went up her right leg for simple movement. Tall black boots caressed her shins.<p>

"There you are my love," he said as he stood from his chair and walked around the table to meet her. "Taking your time getting lovelier than normal, I see?" he asked with an enthusiastic. "Love the dress," he whispered near her ear.

"Thank you my darling," she replied. "No. I actually got a little dizzy and I stopped to rest for a bit. I must have fallen asleep."

There was hesitation in her voice and her heart beat slightly faster. Was she hiding something?

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I think I may have gotten a light concussion from the attack earlier today," she replied. "Might have thrown my head for a loop."

"Then we should send for a doctor."

"I am fine darling. Please do not fret about me. I just want to be down here and engage with our family under non-formal conditions."

He took her hand and guided her to her chair beside his.

"Now, we dine," he told everyone.

* * *

><p>Thor stared at Jane as she did not drink wine, but stuck with spring water and did not eat much food from her plate. She appeared to be ill, sweat beads sparkling lightly against her skin.<p>

Was she in some sort of heat where her body was overheating? Was she not telling everyone everything.

Jane and Loki shared a private dance near the fireplace when their maestro at the instrument with numerous keys across it played a hypnotic melody.

They moved flawlessly together. His brother led her hands and their feet moved together. It was clear that she wanted to dance faster and spin herself around, but her husband being concerned about her frail condition kept her grounded.

What was wrong with her? What was the truth of their relationship? He still did not give up his theory that she was under some sort of magic enchantment.

Once everyone was asleep for the night after this feast, he decided to patrol about and investigate.

The moonlight from above and the torchlight that illuminated Icehawk Mountain waned down to a dim, ethereal glow.

Servants finished up their prep work for the morning and adjourned to their own quarters while guards switched shifts with their fellow infantry member.

It was during one of these shifts that Thor slipped out of his family's suite and walked through the halls. Their suite was in a different wing than his brother's so he would have some traversing to do. While walking, he observed some of the arcane statuette figures and eclectic taste in artwork that his brother and his wife had. It seemed to be that the pieces reflected chaotic elements mixed with eternal love and devotion. Many of the pieces were themed after tragic lovers.

One piece Thor observed was a painting called "Romeo and Juliet."

Finally he saw a piece of the woman who had stolen his heart. Jane was sitting beautifully on a garden bench with her hair lightly blowing in the breeze, a purple rose in both her hands, just grazing her cheek.

She truly was a gem to Midgard and her race.

He journeyed forward and finally found the gem he sought. Jane was resting behind a glittering veil in her large bed that she shared with his brother.

Thor passed through the door and entered the royal bedchamber.

The bed was directly ahead of him, coated with sparkling veiled curtains that were draped over the four-posts of the ornate bed.

But it was not the bed that attracted him, but the resting form within.

Jane appeared to be resting very comfortably in a peaceful slumber. He could not understand that after the events of the day and evening how she could be resting so comfortably.

Thor's fingers grazed along the jeweled curtain and pulled it aside so he could get the full look of Jane's body. She was even more beautiful as she slept, even though this was the second time that he had seen her sleep.

She appeared to still be warm with the perspiration upon her brow, but she was peacefully asleep; a book resting across her midsection.

"Oh Jane," he whispered as he reached to touch her mane that was scattered about the pillow.

He had to retreat back suddenly from staring at Jane's sleeping form when water from within the next room was shut off. The handle on the door to the bathing chamber signaled that it was about to be opened from someone on the other side.

He darted out of the room and closed the door; leaving it ajar so he could stare within.

Thor took notice to his brother walking out the door without a tunic covering his upper body. He was only adorned in a loose pair of dark trousers.

Loki walked near the bed, closed the curtain, and pulled the black sheet away to cover himself completely in it. He slid closer to Jane's body which remained still as the predator moved toward his prey.

He watched in painful and silent anguish as his brother's hand glided from her mane, gently grazing her shoulder, and smoothed down Jane's midsection (once he had pried the book from her hands) that was cloaked in silk and lace nightdress. However, she remained still and unmoving.

Loki's fingers began to creep up on her flesh and Jane actually started smiling. She was playing him by pretending to be asleep.

Her eyes opened when Loki grabbed her on the sides and began to tickle her body.

Jane dove underneath the covers in an attempt to play with her husband. Thor could not tell if she was enjoying it or trying to fight him off.

"Trying to resist me are you," his brother's voice came from the play. "No one can resist the God of Mischief and the King of Midgard." He was also laughing.

"Stop it," Jane screeched in laughter and joy. Her legs and arms flailed as she tried to escape his tickles. The sheets billowed and buckled as they fought underneath it.

Eventually, the sheet was thrown away after Jane's body was revealed to be over his brother's body. Her legs straddled him while her hair was pulled along the side of her face as his brother played with her hair.

Thor knew that he did not want to see this happen between Jane and Loki, but he could not long to pull his eyes away from the room.

"I love you my king," he heard Jane say in near breathlessness.

How he longed to hear those words said to him by her.

Loki sat up sharply, but Jane was still in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He took the sheet and wrapped it so they were wrapped together in it. "And my love to you my queen," he told her before their mouths were locked with one another.

He did not stay locked with her for long as he began to suckle along her neck and neckline. His hands plucked and undid the strings along Jane's spine. The king's hands smoothed along her flesh and then slowly gathered up the fabric of her nightdress...before pulling it over her head. Loki took possession of his prize and held her ever so tightly to his body; using the sheet as a cuff.

"Take me to your lair my temptress," Loki whispered to her. "Take me to your lair and consume me."

Thor could not take any more of the intimacy between Jane and his brother. He was going to be violently ill if he witnessed anything further between them.

He snuck away from the residence and headed back to the suite where his family was living, but he would demand that they left soon.

* * *

><p>Loki could feel the presence of his brother near his bedchamber even while he was changing out of his dressing clothes and into something more comfortable for bed. His brother's aura was unmistakable, but he would not summon the alarm for service.<p>

He would show him the emotions that traversed between him and Jane; on a nightly basis.

Now, he loved his wife and her loyalty to him, but for this night since a "prowler" was afoot, he would turn up the seductive games a bit.

Jane was not complaining as their lovemaking was always an experience being that he was a god and she a mortal. Tonight would be one of those nights that she would never forget.

Nor would Thor.

This pleased him a great deal.

* * *

><p><em>What an ending, huh? Loki striking back at his brother in such a way that breaks his heart. Please review for this one!<em>


	18. Chapter 17 Too many broken hearts

_OK, this is going to be a hard part of the story to read. I call this the beginning of the Kleenex chapters, because you are going to start needing a box on your desks/ tables/etc. ...go get one now._

_You all set...OK, keep reading and remember to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** Seventeen - Too many broken hearts**

Switzerland in the worldly mountain chain of the Alps returned to its majestic glory as the home of the Ruling House of Midgard.

Jane Odinson was sitting out on the garden terrace, drinking her morning tea. Loki had pressing business of royal significance today and he had asked to be woken early in the morning.

But as always he left a kiss on her forehead before departing.

She was so proud of her husband. Though the explanation trial had been interrupted by the former super-villains, the royals of the nine realms believed in him. They clamored like children around a Christmas tree for their stake in the portal program. Loki vowed to deliver the portals himself so he needed to get a jump start on his day.

She read a newspaper that covered the gala. Joan Rivers was up to her usual gossip of discussing what everyone, including herself, had been wearing.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted her reading.

Sif came out to the garden. "Lady Jane, may I sit out here with you?" the warrior princess asked.

"But of course," Jane replied. "Enjoy some of this wonderful Midgardian sunshine."

"It is very lovely and warm considering how cold it gets here," the Asgardian said.

"Being up in the mountains has its advantages," she said. Her eyes were locked with the baby who stared at her. "She is very beautiful. You should be proud."

"I would be if only she would sleep through a night. Torunn has this thing against sleeping."

Jane chuckled. "She will grow out of it I am sure. Just give her some time."

"I sure hope so. So how about your majesties, are you planning on having a child or children soon, if I may be so bold in asking?"

"Oh no offense at all," she replied. "His majesty and I would like to start a family, but with the stress of being a new king, getting things stable, and now with these rebels constantly attacking, I think we will have to postpone for now, we will. If it happens, it happens."

"Yes. That is how I see my relationship with Thor. I wish that I was his wife, but I see that he lets other distractions get in the way."

So Sif and Thor were not married, yet they had a baby together. Rather interesting, Jane thought to herself. "That too will come in time. When Thor is finally ready, you will be the future Queen of Asgard."

"Excuse me ladies," a voice said from behind. Jane looked and saw that it was Agent Coulson, her personal bodyguard. "My queen, your transport awaits you."

"Thank you Coulson. I will be right down."

Jane stood up to stretch out. Her silverish, very loose cable neck sweater rose exposing her midsection as she did. The white denim jeans she wore were snug to her hips.

"Got to love seeing the physician," she bragged.

"Are you ill Lady Jane?" Sif asked.

"I sure hope not," she replied. "Loki insists that I go to make sure that I do not have a concussion or symptoms from it. I am only going so he will stop questioning me at very turn. Have a lovely morning Lady Sif."

"You as well Lady Jane."

Jane skipped up the step and headed to Coulson, who was prepared as always with her purse and sunglasses in hand.

"What would I do without you Coulson?" she said to her guard.

"Run away screaming from your duties as Queen," he joked with her in the best way he could. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she replied and they walked away.

* * *

><p>Sif had left the suite to walk with Torunn to see if that would calm her down from eating and hopefully get some sleep.<p>

Thor was near the main entrance to the castle when he saw Jane slipping on a pair of boots. She was heading out while Son of Coul was standing there watching.

Where was she going?

Jane walked out and Coulson spoke into the device mounted on his ear. "Lady Hawk is on the move."

Finally, she would be out of the castle, away from eyes and ears that would hear them speaking. This was the best time to speak to her and ascertain if she was under a spell or not.

The gondola took her down to the ground level.

Thor took up Mjolnir and glided to the ground.

Jane was then taken by car through the mountains and into a large village of tall buildings that nearly touched the sky while he flew in.

The god leapt from building to building, watching her car as it snaked down the winding roads.

Finally, she came to a stop.

Jane climbed out and spoke to Coulson. "I'll be just a minute," she whispered to him, but he was still able to hear her.

Coulson looked around, inspecting everywhere around. Must be part of his job as part of the queen's security.

Jane got back in the car and it moved along more streets. Finally, the long silver transport found its way to King's Point Hospital.

She was going to a place for medical treatment. Could something be wrong with her?

He would not be able to follow her into the hospital; not in his current attire. Quickly he transformed into a camouflage of human attire. It would allow him to blend in and hopefully be able to follow her further.

Thor remained discreet walking very calmly so he appeared somewhat normal to the humans. With this area's people looking the same as he did with their blond hair, it would not be too difficult.

He did not want to let on to Jane or Coulson for that matter that he was following her.

Jane entered the door to a building, but ordered Coulson to remain outside the door. The doctor was expecting her.

And Coulson did what he was supposed to do.

But then again, he abandoned his post and vanished from sight.

Thor wanted to see where he was going.

When he crossed the street, Thor went to the alley that surrounded the clinic where Jane had walked in.

But Coulson was not there.

"Stealth was one thing that you do not have over me," a voice said from behind him. Thor turned around and locked eyes with Coulson. "Now correct me if I am wrong Prince Thor, but you would not be tailing the Queen of Midgard, are you?"

"Tailing?" he inquired to the word.

"Following. Pursuing. Chasing," Son of Coul continued with his other words that probably meant the same thing as tailing. "Because as head of Lady Jane's private security, I would consider you a threat and notify his majesty of..."

"No," he told him. "I am just concerned about Jane and her health. She was not feeling well since the attack on her yesterday and I am just worried if she is OK."

"Quite the brother-in-law you are. Following her to see how she is doing. Why not just ask her?"

Thor was silent and knew that talking about this was going to get him nowhere.

Coulson crossed his arms like he already had them and spoke one last thing. "Let me give you a piece of advice. Take it or leave it, but I recommend you take it. Jane is no longer your concern. My king takes care of her now. If you really want to hurt her, you will continue this ridiculous pursuit. If you truly care for her, you will stay away. Capice?"

The security guard walked through the doors to no doubt join Jane in wherever she was.

He finally processed what Coulson said two nights ago as a threat. He had threatened him to stay away from Jane.

* * *

><p>After her physical examination, Jane was elated. What she thought was a concussion was not. It was just a migraine due to stress and being overworked. The doctor gave her some vitamins, prescription painkillers that would not weaken her too much, and asked to see her in six weeks; for a follow-up scan.<p>

It was going to be a grand day.

She rolled down the escalator, seeing Phil Coulson standing from and awaiting her arrival.

"Everything well my queen?" he asked.

"Not a concussion, but a few little surprises," she said. "Wants to follow up in six..." and her eyes looked outside to see one person she did not want to see. "What on Earth is he doing here?"

"He claims that he is just checking up on you, but I think he is up to something else," her guardian said to her. "I told him to go away and leave you alone, but apparently he has something that he needs to talk to you about."

She cautiously walked out of the clinic and headed toward her brother-in-law. "Stand your ground near the car," she told her bodyguard and slowly approached Thor. "May I inquire as to what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I am just making sure that you are OK," he said to her. "Does Loki know that you were visiting a hospital today?"

"No and I would like to keep it that way," she snapped. "My husband does not need to know everything that I am up to. This shall be one of them."

She walked passed him to go about her day.

"It is never a good thing when a married couple such as yourselves keep secrets from one another," he challenged her.

Jane whipped around and walked back to him. "We'll you know what? I am not going to touch that pile of hypocrisy with a ten foot pole," she snapped. "You think that you know everything that is going on between me and Loki, then lay it out. Tell me what is really bothering you?"

"Very well. I cannot believe that you married to my brother. What about our deal? I swore I would come for you."

"But you didn't," she interjected.

"I tried, but my brother forced me into destroying the BiFrost. I have searched night and day for a way back to you, but I couldn't."

"And so to cope, you decided to go to bed with your best friend and not only that, but conceive a child with her." There was a tearful and dreadful silence between them. "Yes Thor, I watched you and Sif. I got to watch you from my hiding space as you and Sif went at it. Where was my hero then? Where was he when I needed him to come and save me and my fellow humans from the tyranny that was about to come to the people of Earth. Oh, I forgot, he was moving on."

* * *

><p>Jane started to walk away again from him, and Thor was thinking about the best thing to say to her. However, she turned around before he could say anything<p>

"You want the truth Thor," she snapped at him, spinning around so their eyes would lock. "I did long for you to come back. I waited for you to come back. And you know what, initially your brother did come to kill me. However, like all you Asgardians appear to do, he fell in love with me and I with him. Loki has done everything to ensure my happiness. Unlike you, with your loyalty and askew mortal compass, who sleeps with your..."

Thor could see the hurt that filled her radiant eyes. She wanted to shed tears, but kept them at bay. He reached out for the back of Jane's head and brought their mouths together. He kissed her in the same way that he had kissed her when he left Midgard the first time.

* * *

><p>From within the bushes across the way, a video camera was watching the exchange of saliva between the Queen of the Earth and the Prince of Asgard.<p>

The paparazzo was getting the story of the century, chuckling to himself the whole time.

Finally they released the kiss, but kept recording.

* * *

><p>The kiss was everything to him. It was showing Jane that though they had been apart for so long, he was still in love with her.<p>

Jane did not respond him however. It was not the same as back then. Their lips shared a passion, but only he was feeling anything from it.

They parted and their eyes searched one another.

That was seconds before Jane smacked him across the face. She was angry with him.

"How dare you..." she snapped at him. "Insulting and assaulting me, me, the Queen of Midgard for everyone to see."

"Jane, I," he tried to speak, finding the words difficult to come.

"You will speak not a word of this," she told him, "and I will do the same. Disaster is all we have to expect if this gets out. I love Loki and I will not leave him."

"I mean only to protect you," he said, smoothing a hand down her hair. "I care for you more than any mortal in this realm."

"I don't need you to take care of me," she snapped. "I can take care of myself. That is what I do as Queen of this realm. Now if you will excuse me, I have an anniversary that I need to arrange."

Thor watched as Jane walked away from him, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She snapped her fingers and Coulson followed behind her.

But Coulson gave him an icy stare before following her.

Jane was not under any spell. When their lips had met, there was no emotion, no feeling that came from her. The kiss was nothing to her.

But how could she love his brother? Loki, the God of Mischief and the King of Midgard. He had taken everything from him by taking Jane into his bed.

He had to face the fact. Jane was lost to him. His heart was shattered as a tear fell down his cheek.

Thor no longer wanted to stay on Midgard. There was nothing connecting him to this world anymore.

Using the power of Mjolnir, he returned to his normal attire and leapt into the air to fly away from where he had met Jane. He soon arrived to Loki's palace upon the balcony of his parents' suite.

Sif was in the room that had been arranged for two of them to share with their daughter. She was just setting Torunn down in her cradle.

"My lord what is the matter?"

He marched into the room and took her body into his arms, their mouths meeting forcefully.

From the response he received from the mother of his child, Sif was truly in love with him. She had loved him this whole time. Even between his ramblings, ravings, and obsession over Jane, Sif remained loyal to him.

They parted, warm breath meeting and smashing into one another as their foreheads touched.

"What is it my lord?" she asked.

"Let's go home," he told her. "I do not want to be here any longer."

"But..." she was going to question, but stopped in mid sentence. "Yes," she smiled. "Yes, lets go home." Sif smiled and released an enlightened chuckle.

They raced with Torunn and all their items they had traveled with to the portal room within Loki's palace.

The pair passed through the portal and were finally back home in Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's throne room<strong>

It was not easy being the king of a realm, but Loki was handling all his concerns that were placed before him.

He had returned from Helheim as his last stop. His daughter did occupy that realm and he wanted the chance to visit without feeling rushed. Hela was not generally glad to see him, but was pleased that he had stopped by. Especially because she was getting a portal ring of her own.

Anything Loki could do to ensure her loyalty to him.

Upon his return to the place, he was immediately onslaught with work. People asking for money, requests for interviews and photos, and his personal favorite, the pardon request. The arctic prison colony agent had come requesting a pardon of a man after being accused of rebel activities under Red Skull's operations and switched sides.

"Though he may have decided to join my alliances," he said, "it does not appear genuine. Does he truly know what it means to be loyal to me?"

"The family has been trying to get him to repent his ways," the agent replied on behalf of the warden. "He does see that your rule is absolute."

"Then give him a chance to prove his worth," Loki said, entering the throne room while removing his gloves. "Send him to work in the metal mines. If he shows loyalty in the refinery, then I will consider his full-pardon. For now, let it be conditional."

"Yes my lord," the agent said and walked out with the document.

His day had only begun, but at least tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow signaled the one year anniversary of his coronation, but more importantly, it signified his marriage to Jane.

Jane had gone out to no doubt to arrange special details and was due back home soon. She had been gone for several hours, but he had been gone all day. It would be the perfect day for her to errands.

He would go to their room and see if she had returned yet. However his plan was diverted by his guard Torston.

"My king," he said.

"Ah Torston, has her majesty returned yet?" he asked her.

"Not yet my liege, but something has happened that you must see," his guard said.

Loki followed him to the surveillance room. It showed all the cameras and monitoring of everything that concerned the royal family.

On one monitor, Agent Hill his personal hacker and expert cued something for him to see.

A freelance photographer was claiming that he had caught the queen in a scandalous position of kissing her brother-in-law from Asgard.

He was going to air it tonight LIVE on a network broadcast.

Maria however got hold of the footage and showed it to him.

Indeed it just was as the human described. His wife Jane was seen in a lip lock with his brother Thor.

Loki felt his heart shatter, a glass memento that he carried shelved within his chest. Now it was nothing.

"My king?" Maria asked, awaiting instruction.

"Hack in and take the footage off his device," Loki ordered. "See to it that he cannot broadcast that footage. Torston, take your finest soldiers and subdue that man. If he resists, kill him."

"Understood my king," his guard dispatched to do as he was ordered.

His task was simple: await his wife to return home.

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

Jane slipped on a soft lavender dress that gave her a soft wavy appearance. She was going to save the dress for tomorrow for their one year anniversary, but tonight was going to be a special evening as well.

She only hope that she was able to maintain her excitement.

Before she left her bedchamber, she fluffed out her hair and skipped out of the room.

Loki was standing near the fireplace in the throne room. His arm was resting on the mantlepiece and his eyes glowed with amber light.

"Hello my darling," she came to greet him. "What a day I have had?"

He did not answer nor turn to face her.

"Want to know what I have been planning for tomorrow for our anniversary? I am having one of Midgard's greatest chefs come and prepare the greatest meal you have ever had."

Jane was near him, but yet he did not look or make any motion to the fact that she was in the room.

"Hey babe," she said as she approached him. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" She put a hand on his arm and massaged it softly.

"What was the one thing that I assured you I would do to you if you betrayed me?" Loki softly said to her. His eyes continued to stare into the flames.

"What? I don't understand."

Loki stood upright and stared at her. "What did I say I would do to you if I ever found out you betrayed me?" His voice was slightly filled with anger and he started to walk towards her.

"What is this line of questioning?"

She admitted that she was scared in this instance as she backed up from her husband and the stare that she was receiving.

His hand reached out and grabbed her around the neck, giving it a squeeze. "You know Jane, I think you have a pretty good life with me," he told her. "You are queen, you have your life, and could want for nothing. I do not understand why you want to leave me or lose this."

"What are you talking about?" She tried to swing at him, but he grabbed her wrist, wrenching it hard in his grasp.

She fell to her knees.

"My exact words to you were I would assure that you would beg for death if you betray me."

She was crying. "What have I done to you?"

He released his grip, flinging her to the ground.

"I do not understand how you can let any other man touch you let alone put his lips to you when you claim to love me as you do?" he shouted to her. "Tell me! Tell me why you would betray me!"

Then it finally occurred to her. Loki had seen when Thor had kissed her out in the plaza outside her appointment today. One of the stalkerazzi members must have seen it and reported it to him.

"Loki, please," she said, tears slipping down her face as she got back to her feet. "Thor was the one who kissed me. He seems to think that I am under a magic spell. That you are holding me captive as your wife. He kissed me in a vain attempt to break the spell.

"Loki, please, I love you. I am totally and completely in love with you and only you," she pleaded. She tried to come toward him.

But a stinging sensation arrived on her face as her husband's hand struck her cheek.

Jane recoiled, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I cannot stand the sight of you right now," he told her and turned his back on her.

Loki walked away from her, marching to do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Fine!" she shouted. "Why don't you go find some other girl who is never going to break your heart. Someone who is never going to hurt you."

He did not answer her.

Jane bolted from the chamber and ran towards her bedchamber, sealing it from the inside; not that it could stop him,

She threw herself upon the bed and cried until sleep took her over.

* * *

><p>Loki stood there in the throne room still after Jane had left. He did regret his anger, but it slowly seeped back into the forefront of his mind when he thought about the visual that had been brought to him.<p>

Thor must be confronted about this as well. He would deal with him.

"Torston!" he called for his personal guard.

The guard arrived and bowed to him. "Your majesty," he greeted him.

"Restrict the queen to quarters only," he ordered. "She is not allowed to leave the palace no matter what...and bring Prince Thor of Asgard to me."

"I cannot do that sire," his guard said.

Loki stared to him. "Why is that?"

"The Asgardians left earlier this afternoon," he reported. "They claimed to have pressing matters back in their realm."

"Cowards," he replied. "I will deal with them in time. Once I have dealt with the queen's betrayal, I will deal with Thor personally."

* * *

><p><em>That back half of the scene had to be hard. It still gets me every time I reread it. Please continue to review because it gets really bad from here.<em>


	19. Chapter 18 Breathless

****_OK, I am a little worried about this chapter. I heard about what happened with my dear fellow author Alydia when she did a chapter that people did not like. This is going to be another hard one to read so please, I beg you, me gentle with your reviews. However, tell me how you feel after you read it._

_Listen to "Father and Son" from the Tron: Legacy soundtrack. All of the scenes in the chapter will fit to those tunes.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen - Breathless<strong>

It was near nine in the evening and dinner was spread out across the vast meeting table. At each end was a royal placement setting for the pair that would dining there.

Loki sat with his leg swung over one arm rest that propped up his elbow. It gave his hand easy access to massage his forehead.

However, at the other end of the table, the chair remained empty...and he continued to wait.

* * *

><p>Within the royal bed chamber, Jane walked very calmly into the bathroom to address the bath water that was awaiting her.<p>

Her royal finery was out to celebrate her one year of marriage to Loki. She wanted to look her best.

But no makeup would be able to hide the puffiness under her eyes or conceal the redness from the tears that had stained her cheeks.

The mark from where his hand had met her cheek was gone, but it could be there forever for all she cared.

She felt...dirty. She felt unclean, unworthy to be the Queen of Midgard.

The water was warm and she had better get in before it got too cold.

* * *

><p>Loki continued to wait as the servants and guards stood in their posts, simply observing him. His hand brushed along his upper lip, swiping back and forth in agitation and thought.<p>

He was beginning to grow frustrated that his wife had not come down from the residence since their confrontation yesterday about her kissing Thor. He had even refused to go into the room and be within the same four walls as her.

His hand still burned from when he had struck her across the face. Hours after it happened, he did feel sorry for what he had done. Maybe his brother had forced himself onto his wife, and he was so angry at the time that he did not care to admit it.

It still hurt that Jane had allowed it to happen.

But this was their one year anniversary dinner. She should have no excuse for missing it.

Yet, her setting remained empty and her food would be getting cold.

"Ashlyn," he called quietly for one of the maids that waiting in attention to be used. The woman arrived and curtseyed to him. "Go to our chambers and tell Lady Jane that I request her down here immediately."

"Yes master," the woman replied and went out the doors to fetch her.

It was a few moments when Ashlyn announced. "My lord, she is not in the royal bedchamber," she replied timidly.

Loki stood up from the chair sharply and went down the hall towards his quarters. It was true, she was not in there. "It is impossible," he berated her. "Jane was under strict forbiddance of leaving the castle."

But indeed, the bed was made and untouched and the room was very quiet. He checked the balcony area and she was not there either.

Perhaps she had snuck out and had traveled to Asgard now. Maybe she had decided to leave him after what had transpired yesterday.

"Call out the guards," he ordered as he returned into the bedroom area.

"Master!" Ashlyn howled from the bathing room.

Loki's heart pulled him from the outside where he found Ashlyn was crying and screaming while pointing to the bath.

They saw that Jane was submerged underwater, pale, and not breathing.

He threw his arms under Jane's body in the cool water and lifted her out of it. "Jane," he cried her name, but she was not responding to him. Her limbs flapped uncontrollably where he did not have a grip on her. Her body was still dressed in long white gown that stuck to her body, a heavy second skin.

Loki shook her head, but it just rocked back and forth. She was not in control of her body.

"Wake up!" he ordered of her, coming the wet strands of her hair back. She would not answer him. "Wake up Jane!"

The guards arrived.

"Fetch a physician!" he howled. "Now!"

One guard left while the others came over to try and revive her.

"How long was she down my lord?" one of them said.

"I do not know," he cried. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to try and revive her," the guard replied and started compressing down on her chest.

He was unaccustomed to the ways that humans healed themselves, but they were forcing air into her mouth and pushing down on her heart; trying to no doubt get it restarted.

Whatever they called it, it was working because Jane coughed up a large pool of water that was trapped in her throat, but that was not all she coughed up.

Some of the fluid was blood.

Why would she have coughed up blood?

However, Jane refused to wake up.

* * *

><p>After the physician had finally arrived, Loki stood there watching as the man brought a sheet to cover her body up to her shoulders. She was tucked in very tightly.<p>

He also reached for a device that connected to a mask and harness. It was placed over her tangled hair while the mask was placed over her nose and mouth. Once it was thoroughly secured, the device was switched on and began to provide her with life-giving breath.

"My lord," the doctor was telling him, "I do not understand why she is not responding after coughing up the water and blood. You do not know how long she was under the water?"

"She was unmoving and unresponsive when she was located," Loki told him. "Why the blood?"

"She could possibly have some sort of organ damage due to being under for a great amount of time. Did she do this herself or would someone attempt to drown her to make it look like a suicide?"

"That I answer I cannot provide," he replied. "Is there nothing else you can do?"

"Right now, my lord, I have done what I can," the doctor replied. "I am providing her with pressurized oxygen to make sure that it gets down into lungs to restore what was lost while she was under the water. It could be one day, could be several days. I would only be making a conservative guess right now. We can only take it a day at a time."

The doctor came and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will come back in the morning to check on her," the doctor told him.

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

Loki returned his gaze back to Jane's lying form, taking a seat and holding her chilled and clammy hand in his. Her skin was so damaged from being underwater that her skin could almost be peeled off in sheets.

She would not be this way if he had not struck her last night. If only he had given her a chance to explain herself and the situation, she would not have attempted to kill herself.

Hard to believe for the reason that he originally got with Jane was initially kill her, then it was to torture Thor, but however, the both of them grew to love one another and were married and successful.

They should be in this bed now in throes of passion in celebration of their anniversary. Now she was lying near death and there was nothing that he could do to help it.

This angered him. He was a god after all. Why could he not heal her? Why couldn't his powers save her?

It was all because of his brother. If he had not accosted and kissed her, none of this would have happened. His hands clinched handfuls of the sheet around her and trembled uncontrollably.

"Guard!" he shouted for his private official guard to come to him.

Torston arrived and saluted in his usual way. "My liege."

"Fetch me Nick Fury of SHIELD," he ordered. "You order him to come to me immediately."

"Shall I provide a reason?"

"Tell him I am going to war," Loki added in while his cold eyes stayed locked on Jane.

And as he sat there, tears fell down his cheeks and began to feel a change race throughout his body. Dark entrails seeped into his soul, slowly consuming it to nothing.

* * *

><p>Within a couple hours, Commander Nicholas Fury of SHIELD had arrived in his king's castle with Black Widow and Agent Phil Coulson guiding him.<p>

Their counsel Darcy was already there, sitting in a chair at work. The young woman looked up at them when they entered.

"Ms. Lewis," he greeted her.

Fury's eyes were suddenly drawn to an unconscious Jane whose face was covered in a mask to give her air. She looked to be dead or if not, on the verge of it.

Stark was there already at her side.

"You see what he has done," the voice of his king said.

Loki appeared from the balcony. His royal attire had changed dramatically from his usual gold and emerald. The leather vest that covered his body had multiple clips across the front and was adorned in gold and emeralds. He also wore a plain pants to match.

His hair had grown longer and flashed off to the sides of his neck with facial hair beginning to form along his profile.

The look in his eyes was cold and filled with tears of agony.

"Who attacked the queen?" Fury asked. "Was it Doom in retaliation for missing yesterday? I assure you, my lord, he will not..."

"It was not a rebel attack," Loki interrupted him. "It was the one who saved her."

"Thor?" Stark questioned. "How could he..."

"He dishonored her," their king said as he walked across the front of the bed. He turned and faced his wife. His arms spread across the footboard. "He put his hands upon her and kissed her."

"Why?" Widow asked.

"Because he has this delusional fantasy that Jane is under a spell as she is married to me," Loki shouted in anger, whipping around to look at everyone. "He thinks that she is bewitched and assaulted her."

"And according to our charter," Darcy filled in, "an assault on the queen is an assault upon us all."

"Jane is lying on the brink of death because she attempted to kill herself than to live with the shame in her heart," their king informed them. He slowly turned and faced the SHIELD agents. "This I am taking as an act of war upon us all."

Everyone was wondering what they were going to be ordered to do. There had been no wars on Earth since Loki assumed control. Now they were going to declare war on a realm of warriors and gods.

"What will you have us do?" Fury asked.

Loki had been smoothing the sheet over where Jane's foot was propped up. "Gather your Avengers Commander Fury," he spoke with his back to him. "I will follow the proper protocols for declaring war against Asgard, but in the event Thor does not surrender to me, we will attack. Asgard will be burned to the ground for ever calling our realm weak and pathetic. We shall be avenged." He looked to them off to the side with a staring, cold glare.

"As you wish," Fury replied, bowed, and left the chambers.

Loki returned his gaze back to Jane who was still unmoving from where she was. He probably knew that he should accuse Thor of murder and not of driving Jane to suicide. The people would call for war in a heartbeat. However, that was not what a king does. Tell the truth and the people will fall in line.

"Do not worry my love," he told her. "For you shall be avenged. Our Avengers will bring back Thor's head on a spike for you to see. You will not be dishonored again."

"Here is the mandate," Darcy told him. "Shall it be dispatched?"

Loki looked to it. "I approve," he answered. "Send our messenger with it immediately."

"Yes my king," she replied. She put an arm on his forearm, a kindly gesture. "She'll pull through, I know she will." And she left while rolling up the parchment.

"I pray you are right Darcy," he whispered. "I pray you are right."

* * *

><p>Loki followed the protocols. As king, he felt it unfair if he declared war on another realm without just cause and without the backing of his people. He called a meeting of all the politico officials of the United Nations.<p>

Many cried out for the blood of the Asgardians.

Some were reluctant to declare such an event, but folded under pressure and understanding.

In a vote of 175 to 10 to 5, Loki had his backing.

He also could not help but notice how many soldiers had signed up to join the invasion force. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was placed into control of the new recruiting class and America's forces.

Fury gathered in all the captains and generals of the various battle groups to discuss how they would attack Asgard.

Leaders from Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and Svartalfaheim arrived on Earth to work with the humans on a battle plan. They also would be supplying their weapons and manpower; to say the least.

It was perfect plan.

Loki ensured that Commander Fury and the rest of the Avengers were doing well as he stayed close to Jane who seemed be deteriorating and not getting better. Her heart seemed to be slowing day-by-day. Doctors came in, but most were telling him that the machines were keeping her alive.

One even said that it would be merciful to let her go. However, Loki could not bring himself to do it. He would hold onto her until after this war ended and then consider releasing her from her mortal prison.

How he longed for combat. To hopefully have the blood of his brother on his hands. It would be the only comfort that would soothe his savage nature now.

But the king was assured that his troops would be ready while he tended to Jane. After the servants had bathed and washed her in their bed, Loki sat at her side, using her hairbrush to smooth her wet strands. It was very therapeutic to remind him why he was about to do what he was going to do.

Loki got up and left his wife alone while he went to check on the preparations.

Darcy met him in the hallway on his way to the briefing chambers. "Master, here is what you asked for. It is written to the highest quality with all your refinements and gives your declaring of combat."

"Excellent," he replied. "See to it that Widow receives this and travels to Asgard with you. I want him to respond and you are not to leave without his reply."

"Me my king?" she asked. "Frankly, and I mean no offense, but I am worried about presenting this in a way that will be taken with all seriousness."

"Darcy," he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Jane and I have the ultimate faith in you. You go and deliver this declaration for me." And he returned to his former task of walking to the briefing chamber.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! ::ducks flying debris from computer screen:: I promise that it is not over yet. You have to see what happens. Please review!<em>


	20. Chapter 19 Unbinding the ties

****_Thank you for being patient everyone. The last few days have been pretty rough on me. But I do have some good news and bad news..._

_**Good news**: Stockholm has finally reached completion. It is done! _

_**Bad news**: The review count has been quite low lately and I would really hate to deprive the ending if the counts do not go up._

_Please continue to review as I cherish every word. _

_There is a bit of violence in this chapter that might make a few uncomfortable._

_For your musical joy, here is what I suggest: _

_In the throne room (all off Tron soundtrack): "Overture," when Loki and Thor are talking: "Father and son," when the super villain attacks and until the end: "Fall" off the Tron soundtrack,  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen - Unbinding the ties<strong>

_Asgard  
><em>

The cosmos stirred violently as the armies of Jotunheim, Svartalfaheim, Muselheim, and Midgard seemed to be crying out for combat.

In the realm of Asgard, Thor did not hear about any of the warmongering. It felt good returning to his home realm after returning from Midgard. He wanted to move on with his life.

And to do that, he would spend the day with Sif and his child.

He searched around the castle for his lover and daughter, but could not find them anywhere. Thor wanted to take them out for a day at the cove outside the village.

In the location he searched, they were not in their shared quarters, the garden, and the lake retreat, nowhere.

Where would Sif and Torunn had gone?

He walked toward the throne room and figured he would ask his mother if she had seen them.

However, when he walked in, he saw Sif holding Torunn, his mother, and his father standing around. His father was near his throne while the ladies stood at the base of the stairs.

There were two other people there as well; two people that he recognized and never would have expected to see in his home realm.

"Darcy," he called her name when she turned to face him. "Black Widow. Welcome to our home. What a pleasure it is..."

Sif had been coming to meet him after he nearly got to the staircase.

She met him with a harsh slap across his face.

"Congratulations," she whispered to him. "Not only have you decided that you want to be with Jane, but you have doomed your house to destruction."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This edict that these lovely ladies from your brother's court were so obliged to bring to us," his father said showing the parchment in his hands. He started to come down the steps while reading it. "This edict of the Supreme Justice Court of King Loki the First, son of Laufey of Jotunheim and adoprted son of Odin of Asgard, ruler of Midgard do herby charge Thor Odinson with Assault upon Lady Jane, Queen of Midgard."

"What?" he shouted. "What is this mockery?"

"Thor," Frigga called out to him. "You will not dishonor your father while he is charging you."

"Charging me?" he questioned.

"Shut it _god_," Widow blasted. "Just because you have social status and I am a lowly Midgardian minion, you do not need to be imprudent."

He could not believe this mortal woman was telling him to be quiet.

"What did you do to Lady Jane?" Frigga asked.

"It was nothing," he replied.

His father shouted at him and rapped his spear on the floor. "What was it?" he ordered an answer from him.

"I kissed her," he finally answered.

They were all dumbfounded and flabbergasted at him.

"Thor, how could you?" his mother asked.

"It was innocent," he told them. "I wanted to test and see if Jane was under a spell and kissing her proved to me that she wasn't. She is in love with my brother. In return for the "assault," Jane struck me across the face and ordered me to stay away from her.

"Darcy, Black Widow," he pleaded, "let me go to Jane and apologize for what I have done..."

"That is no longer possible," Darcy told him.

"What do you mean?"

"What she is trying to say to you genius," Black Widow said, "is that because you dishonored her, a video made its way to Loki, and he struck her out of anger. She felt that she had lost everything and tried to end her pain...by drowning herself."

Thor was speechless.

Jane had killed herself, taken her own life all over the kiss that he had given her. It was true that she was not under a spell, but why would she leave the man she loved so much by taking her life.

"That...it's not...possible," he said breathless to get the words to come so he could speak them. "Jane would never kill herself."

"I said that she "tried" to end her pain," the Avenger said. "She is lying in a coma, brain dead, but like humans do, we are not giving up. Our queen's blood is on your hands. Hence, well I will let your father give the terms from our king."

"Terms? What terms?"

"King Loki of Midgard orders Lord Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga, the ruling house of Asgard to immediately surrender the condemned to be extradited back to Midgard to face judgment. You have three days to comply with the request or war will be declared."

"We have the full backing of the United Nations, Jotunheim, Svartalfaheim, and Muselheim ready to join Midgardian troops in a full out assault on your realm."

"Should you choose to not surrender of course," Widow said as she twirled a set of cuffs around her finger. "Make it easy and just come now so I can go home and serve my people."

"This is an outrage," he shouted. "Father, you cannot be serious in letting them, in giving me to Loki."

His father came to him, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Thor, Odinson, I cannot save you this time," he told him. "I will not surrender one son to another, but if you truly do love Lady Jane, you will do what is the right thing. Do what is best for your love, your daughter, your family, and your people."

A tear left his one jeweled eye before he embraced him.

Then his father left the throne room, escorting Sif with his daughter in her arms and his mother out with him.

He stood there and faced Darcy and Black Widow who stood there with arms crossed over their chests.

"Are you going to come willingly or are we going to have to play rough?" the agent asked.

He had to think fast. Did he want to surrender so quickly and disappoint his brother with a war? Did he want to run and take out his brother before he had the chance to do the same to him?

Then he thought of something to do.

"Let me speak with your king before my surrender," he told the women. "I promise you that you will have me either way."

The girls looked at each other and then slowly approached.

* * *

><p><em><span>Portal Room: Midgard<span>_

The portal frame began to glow that it was about to receiving a signal...and the arrivees were coming from Asgard.

"Portal opening from Asgard sir," one of the technicians said.

Tony Stark was there checking on the energy readings. "Looks like three and we only sent two through initially," he stated. "Abby, how we looking?"

"Massive energy fluctuation than the initial send-through," his loving wife replied. "Do you think...?"

"Too easy," he answered. "Alert the king!" he shouted over the railing.

Guards went running from the railing that encircled the chamber into the residence.

He watched as the portal began to glow and take shape.

Tony went down the staircase and could see the shadows that were coming forward into their realm.

The shadows took shape to reveal Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanoff, and in their custody in irons was Thor of Asgard.

Barton came to join him. "So when do I have to pay you back?" the archery master Avenger said to him.

Tony snickered that he had won the bet.

Thor returned to the large portal room of Midgard. However it was not just filled with the portal ring or the technology to use it.

Soldiers were gathering weapons and technology that they were no doubt preparing for their onslaught of Asgard.

What could Loki be thinking? Asgardians were much stronger than these mere mortals? Most of these men and women would be slaughtered if war were to come to Asgard.

Then he saw the level-making troops. There was a Jotun Frost Giant who was working with soldiers to develop a battle plan. Svartalf, or dark elves as they were known by, was working on energy charging the Midgardian weaponry to be stronger.

Loki had multi-realm support...and with troops from both realms and the Midgardian infantry, they could stand a chance against Asgard.

He marched calmly down the ramp with each of the Midgardian women on his arms.

The soldiers that lined the sides of the ramp and the aisle lead to the staircase, which in turn lead to two doors to the residence.

All of the mortals had their weapons pointed towards him.

He made contact with two men, the metal man and archer, who stared at him.

"Thanks for helping me lose a bet," the archer called Barton sneered at him.

"Ignore him," Tony Stark replied. "Our king should be expecting you."

They walked up the staircase and into the palace.

Thor was watching as the servants all stared at him. He could hear their thoughts as though they were speaking directly to him. They were remarking that he was the murderer of their queen and that they could not believe that he had surrendered to him.

From the chamber at the end of the hallway, Loki appeared with his scepter in hand. He was marching, clothed in a uniform that was of true Midgard standard.

The look on his face was of the purest hatred.

"Stop there girls," he ordered.

Darcy and Black Widow stopped.

"Take him inside," Loki snapped. "I want him to see his handiwork. To see what he has done."

"Get in there," Widow growled and pulled him into the room to his right.

Thor was left breathless when he saw the queen lying there. Her skin was pale and sullen. Her eyes were softly closed, but he could barely see her face due to the apparatus that covered her mouth and nose.

Her hair was a tangled mess of vines across the pillow.

"What do you think?" his brother whispered as he walked by him. "Quite a piece of work you have done upon my wife. Ever since we were children, you always had to have what I had. You were always jealous of me."

"Loki, I," he said, but was knocked across the back by a club of some sort.

"You will not talk when the king is addressing you," a guard told him.

He watched as Loki was caressing Jane's forehead and then kissed her gently upon her brow.

"You have taken what I hold dearest to me," Loki continued to explain to him. "But if there is one thing that Jane has taught me during this time we have had together, is that there is a heart in everything and everyone.

"So here is my gift to you Prince Thor," he directed his speech to him, "I am going to release you."

"What?" he asked, not understanding why, but was about to get his explanation.

"I will send you back to Asgard," Loki told him. "Give you a chance to take in every last breath and vision of your realm...only to watch it be razed by a realm of superior rank and valor. My realm will crush your own and there is nothing you can do about it. I will take away from you what you love and cherish, just as you have me."

"No Loki, that is madness," Thor tried to plead with him. "You cannot think to punish mother, father, everyone in Asgard for one thing that I have committed upon you. I ask you to take my life instead."

Loki smiled and let out a brief inside laugh. "You think that I want to do this," he told him. "You have brought this upon yourself. My people are crying for the blood of the Asgardians all because you cannot seem to choose which woman you claim to be loyal to; Sif or my wife."

With a wave of his hand, the cuffs fell from his wrists.

"Now go," his brother said as he took his seat by Jane, "and tell mother and father that I am sorry."

He tried to protest, but the guards and Avengers would hear nothing of it. He was slowly being pulled from the chamber.

Thor tried to plead with his brother.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as the castle window-wall was blown in. Loki was able to put a force-field around Jane and himself in time to avoid the debris.

Thor stared around amidst the smoke and flames to see that the guards had been knocked into the wall, Darcy had collided with the mirror that fell onto her, Widow was slowly trying to get up from being knocked back.

Those that were able to look saw the menacing evil that came for them.

It was the figure known as Doom; the one who had attacked Jane before.

"Long live the king," he growled. "We heard that the queen was in distress and decided to come and pay our...condolences."

Loki stood and came to face him. He snapped a hand out to bring his scepter to his hand. "How dare you enter my home, you filthy heathens," his brother shouted. "I have had enough of you all."

"The feeling is mutual King Loki," the masked villain said and blasted at him.

The king was able to block the shot, but barely. A second blast, he was not so lucky and crashed into the wall and several of his soldiers.

"Ah, Lady Jane," Doom said as he floated towards her. "So frail you are, even in your death. Allow me to alleviate your suffering." His power churned violently in his hands.

"No!" Thor shouted and blocked the path. "You will not harm her."

"Back away Prince Thor," Doom ordered. "She does not deserve to suffer at the hand of her captor anymore. I am here to save her."

"By killing her? Where is that right?" Thor asked.

He did not get a chance to answer.

"Doom!" a voice called out to him. It was Captain America who came in whipping his shield out to try and take him down.

The wizard avoided the slice, but took an arrow from Barton to the chest.

He reached down and grabbed Thor by the neck.

"You are coming with me," he ordered and dragged Thor from the room.

* * *

><p>Loki stared in amazement as one of the rebels, Dr. Doom invaded his castle and then abducted Thor just as he was releasing him,<p>

Now, he needed to get him back.

"Avengers, get him!" he shouted.

While his elite squad went after Thor and Doom, he stayed to make sure that Jane was still alive and still with him.

* * *

><p>Thor was carried by the villain back to the portal control room. Guards fired on them, but a shield blocked and even repelled some of the projectiles.<p>

They made it to the room, where he was dropped to the floor.

"Hurry, we need to get this thing functioning before your brother's men catch up," the wizard told him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because I need you to get back to your world," the villain told him. "You and your armies have to come back here and save the Earth from his tyrannous rule."

"You tried to kill Jane. Why should I help you defeat my brother?"

"To correct you Prince Thor, the resistance has been trying to save your precious Jane from this Stockholm Syndrome she has."

"Stock...what?" he asked.

"Stockholm Syndrome...where a captured or kidnapped person identifies with their attacker and eventually will do anything to keep their oppressor pleased. It is a survival mechanism of sorts.

"The point is if only you could see what they have done to keep themselves in their posh lifestyle and station. You might reconsider. People disappear if they oppose him. There are few good people left who do not want to be oppressed by him. This war, though how personal it may be," he continued ranting, "will get millions of Earthlings killed; signaling at last the overthrow of your brother."

"But you are not good," the god questioned.

"Semantics," the wizard said and got the console up and running.

Thor saw that the portal was opening.

"Get going Thor," the Midgard villain was saying. "Bring your people here and save us..."

The man fell to the ground.

He looked to see the archer had struck him in the neck with a precision shot. It was powerful enough to pierce through and through.

Blood spouted from the tip.

"Go!" the man gurgled.

"Do not let him get away!" he heard his brother roar at the soldiers.

This was going to be his only chance of getting home and have the ability to end this conflict or muster up the troops he would need to defend it.

Thor leapt from the control tower, took one last look at his brother, and dove into the portal.

* * *

><p>Loki howled in anger that his brother had been allowed to escape. He was looking forward to torturing him if he did not return to Asgard.<p>

However, thanks to Von Doom's interruption, his brother was now safe in his home realm and he was made to look a fool yet again.

The king marched down the steps to where the fallen body of Victor Von Doom was resting after he had fallen; thanks to his skilled archer's precision.

"You are a credit to your race Hawkeye," he acknowledged him.

"You do not pay me for my good looks," Barton replied. He stayed close to him, an arrow aimed downward at the bridge of his nose on the mask.

Loki hovered over the fallen wizard, staring at how weak and helpless he was in this moment.

"Dr. Doom," he said his name.

"My bastard king," the rebel replied.

Loki brought his scepter's pointed end to hover and float above him; a pendulum swinging that would decide his fate.

"That is the second time you have taken a shot at my wife," he told him. "Any particular reason why she is the object of your attacks?"

"She is one of us, a Midgardian that you soiled by taking her hostage," Doom told him. "I wanted to liberate her. Save her from you."

"Oh," he said and looked to the rest of them. "He wanted to try and save her from me."

The soldiers and Avengers around laughed.

"You really need to keep your day-job as a doctor instead of a royal pain in my arse," he replied. "However, since you now have assisted the real killer of my wife, I think it only prudent of me to return the favor."

"Do your worst _King...Loki_. There will be more like me. All the more people that are going to celebrate me as a god for standing up to you. Damn you and damn your whore of a wife."

Loki, enraged at the words of calling his wife a whore, was driven to the edge. He took his spear in both hands and plunged it deep into Von Doom's abdomen.

Blood spouted from the entry wound and stained his scepter.

The wizard tried to fight on, but it was frugal. He did not survive.

He withdrew his staff.

"Captain Rogers, prepare the troops," he ordered to Captain America. "We march for Asgard at dawn."

"Yes my king," Rogers replied as he walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><em>Loki is a very confusing character, is he not? First he orders Thor to surrender and then lets him go because he wants to take Asgard anyway...hmmm? Then with Doom's interuption, it all basically hit the fan on turbo. Remember to review as I have some exciting items planned for the rest of the story. You will not be disappointed!<em>


	21. Chapter 20 Homecoming from Hell

_My classes are really getting me this term so I am going to try and post as much as I can, but do not be surprised if there are some breaks in between.  
><em>

_So now, the falling action begins. This one is devoted to all of you who reviewed this week. I got so many! Please keep it up!_

_Musical selections: Part One = Adagio for Tron, Loki's room and the rest = "Father and Son" (all from Tron: Legacy soundtrack)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty - Homecoming from Hell<strong>

Asgard was on alert. Due the news that their golden son had brought back, the realm was not the same. People began to prepare for the worst. Soldiers began preparing their weapons, people gathered and hoarded food for their families, supplies were enlisted by the royal house to give as tribute, and the royal family awaited the worst; fighting their own son.

In the confines of the portal temple, built around the portal ring in homage to their way of travel, Heimdall resumed his normal post of watching his home as well as the other nine realms.

The portal suddenly began to energize and open as Heimdall stood there watching as it was his duty and privilege to defend his realm. From what he could see through the hole in space and time, five people were going to entering his realm.

The first to appear was the fallen prince, now king of Midgard, Loki. He was also coming with company.

The king appeared, the two women who had come through before to arrest Prince Thor, as well as two men that flanked his sides.

One of these men carried a shield on his back.

Loki looked around the temple where the portal that he had supplied for their use was.

"Welcome home _King_ Loki," Heimdall welcomed the king to Asgard, giving a polite nodding of his head.

"Greetings great Heimdall," Loki replied. "My associates of the Avengers and Royal Court."

"Greetings mortals of Midgard. We welcome you to Asgard, kingdom-head of the nine realms."

The mortals did not know how to react.

He was about to escort them out of the temple, when a myriad of guards arrived to meet everyone at the doorway to the chamber.

"We have guests," Heimdall ordered of the guards. "Summon their majesties and escort them..."

"The Allfather is aware of their presence," the head guard informed him. "We are here to escort them to the throne room."

* * *

><p>This pleased Loki greatly. His entire family was assembled and awaiting his arrival.<p>

The guards made a space between them.

Steve took his shield off his back and rested it against his arm. "I do not like this my lord," the captain said.

"At ease Captain," he told him. "This is my family. If they wanted to accelerate this war any further, we would have been attacked already." He smoothed his hand across the dark stubble that now lined his profile.

Soon, they were walking in a small herd. The Midgardians along with he were marching softly through the golden halls of the castle with guards all around them.

Captain Rogers was ready for anything as was Black Widow who kept her hands on her hips near the pistols strapped to her belt. Darcy was not armed behind, but as his royal adviser and legal expert, her mind was as sharp as any sword. Coulson stood close to him.

The doors to the grand throne room opened and they were escorted across the floor. It was mainly empty, their footsteps echoing off the vastness of the room.

The party finally arrived at the staircase where they would ascend and then descend; and there everyone was.

His father Odin stood from his throne whilst his mother released a smile when she saw him.

The Warriors Three flanked the staircase while Sif with her baby in her arms stood close to his parents.

Not surprising, his brother was absent.

The five of them walked down the steps and approached the throne.

"Welcome home King Loki of Midgard," Odin greeted them. "Greetings to all of your court as well."

"Odin Allfather," Loki said, "the members of my court. Captain America Steve Rogers, the leader of my military forces. Agent Phillip Coulson, head of my private security. And finally my two lovely assistants. First, Black Widow Natasha Romanoff, the greatest assassin and spy of Midgard and Darcy Lewis, my legal and royal adviser."

"We welcome you to and into our home," his mother said. "Please let us know what we can do to make your stay comfortable."

"We thank you," he replied. "My people will need quarters and sustenance; if peace talks is what you are about to propose."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Please," Loki added. "Arranging to have us brought to your throne room. The polite greetings. Asking us if we want anything...I can see through your ruse."

"No ruses son," Odin said. "Do not twist our gestures. We seek to only show kindness to you and your friends."

"We will not be swayed by any of your tomfoolery," the Captain said and prepared his shield to be used.

The Warriors drew their weapons, which in turn had Widow and Coulson doing the same.

"Stand down Captain," Loki said. "Everyone. We will conduct ourselves in true Midgardian fashion of respect. I expect the same to come from you."

"Absolutely," Frigga said. "Warriors at ease."

Everyone lowered and holstered the weapons.

"We are searching for the most productive and affective way to peace my fellow king," Odin said. "There is no need for any violence, blood to be spilled, or life to be lost over this."

The two kings were close enough to where they could shake hands.

"Must it come to this, my son?" his father asked. "Must a realm-to-realm war become of this."

Loki took one step forward. He stared deep into his father's good eye. "I gave my demands," he told him. "He was there and begged for me to take his life. If it takes until Ragnarok to find my brother and take that which he holds so dearly, I will do it."

"Loki," Sif begged from where she stood. Torunn started to weep in her arms.

"You lied down with him Sif," he said. "It is my queen's honor that he stole from her...and her life."

"Loki, stop this," a voice said.

The Midgardians and he turned around and faced the voice's origin at the top of the staircase.

It was Thor, adorned in his full armor with his trusty weapon, Mjolnir in his hand.

"Well, there you are coward," Loki said, "and it only took me and my court coming onto your turf to get you to finally surrender."

"Let me correct you brother," Thor said. "I was in the process of surrendering when your rebel leader attacked and took me away."

"But you still ran into the portal he charged for you," Loki shouted back, keeping his people behind him.

"I will not let you destroy our home," the elder brother stated.

"Why not? You have already destroyed mine." He took something from within his jacket. It was a small silver box that he flipped open with his thumb. "Do you see what this is? This is the wedding ring of Jane Elizabeth Foster-Odinson, Queen of Midgard. I had the privilege of taking it from her hand when the doctors began to tell me that I am torturing my wife by having her on life support. I should accept the fact that she is dead and I should take her off as soon as the war is over!"

It appeared they were about to come to blows. However, the Warriors kept him back while Coulson and Rogers did the same for him.

"Stop this!" their mother had finally had enough and pushed them both away one another.

"I did not kill Jane and you know it Loki. Stop with your lies!"

"You touched my wife. You put your lips to hers and assaulted her!"

Their father's spear struck the floor and stopped them all from getting into the battle in his throne room.

"Stop, both of you," he ordered. "Thor Odinson has admitted his guilt before me and his family. It was his intent to surrender to you on Midgard..."

"But no longer," Thor replied.

"What?" their mother said.

"I have chosen to not surrender, but propose something else instead," Thor interrupted him.

"What do you propose, brother?" he asked.

"The right to the challenge," Thor said.

Sif gasped.

"Thor, no," Fandral said. "You cannot be serious."

"The challenge," Volstagg whispered. "There has not been one of those in over century."

Sif came to stand in between them. "Please my lord, you cannot..."

"I know what I am doing Sif," Thor said and then they locked eyes again. "How about it brother? Will you face me in open combat, a fight to the death of one to save millions of others."

Loki had to admit that this was interesting move on his brother's part. To face him in a spectacle of combat before all of Asgard. Being he was the superior strategist and magician, it would be easy.

"I accept your challenge," he replied. "To commence two days from now. If I win, Asgard belongs to me."

"And if I do," Thor said, "Midgard belongs to Asgard."

Their eyes were close enough in the stare down where they could gouge each of them out.

"Agreed," Loki replied, snapping the box closed in his hand. "Either way, one of us will die."

* * *

><p>Once his people were safely locked away in the chambers near his old bedroom, Loki adjourned for the night.<p>

The room was unchanged, clean but unchanged. The licking logs provided heat to the chamber as he unpacked his satchel with his personal effects.

The king removed the long leather duster jacket from his arms and draped it gently over the foot of his old bed.

Before he did however, he took out the small trinket box and gazed upon the ring that he had taken from Jane's hand. He would carry it with him into battle to ensure she was always with him.

Loki looked through his old belongings and located an old necklace chain that he used to wear. It had been a gift from one of the elders of Asgard, but now he had no further use of it. He tore the charm from it, flinging the jewel into the fire.

He slipped the ring through the links, clasped it closed, and began to wrap it around his neck.

A knock came to his door as he adjusted the ring so it rested dead center over his heart.

"Enter," he called.

It was his mother Frigga.

"Hello darling," she said. "Is everything satisfactory and to your needs?"

"It is my room," he replied, not looking at her. "Everything is always going to be to my liking. I just wish it were under better circumstances for visiting."

"As do I," she answered. She stared at his reflection and touched the ring. "Your queen's?"

"So she will ride with me into battle or fight alongside my soul always," he answered and walked away. He placed his scepter spear at the edge of his bed on the table.

"How is your queen?"

He did not want to look at her. The fact was that he had checked on her before he started to pack.

"What I said is true. She grows weaker by the day," he answered, not making eye contact with her as he shucked off the long leather jacket. "The doctors tell me that she could be brain-dead and that the machines she is hooked into are keeping her alive." A tear slipped down his cheek and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "They said that I should be a merciful king and let her go."

She came to him, resting a hand gently upon his shoulder.

"You know what mother," he said

"What my precious boy?"

"When I fell to Midgard, my first thoughts after surviving my fall through the stars was to kill Jane." They locked eyes. "The first thing I wanted was to kill her. I wanted her blood on my hands," he continued as he lifted his hands to look at them. "Then something changed. I do not know what it was. It happened on the night that I seduced her."

Loki remembered and relived the entire memory in his mind.

"_I took her body in the attempt to get her to trust me. When we reached our peak of romantic passion, I was going to kill her." _He stopped for a moment._ "Then I stared down into her eyes. The look that she gave me was one I will never forget. I saw her entire life, her history, everything she had seen. I saw her emotions for me, how she was in love with me. Her aura was filled with love and kindness; something I desired to have...and I knew that I could not resist anymore. I had to possess her._" His past self kissed Jane again.

He turned from the fire that glowed in his eyes to face his mother who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You found one person whom you could identify with. Someone who was going to accept you for whom you were," his mother said. "It was the one thing you lacked your entire childhood."

"Mother, she took me," he said. He paced in front of the flames, lightly shaking his fist. "She took me into her tight grasp and I could not get her out of my head. I wanted her to be with me. I scoured the city for her. Called her out to surrender to me just so I could possess her. Then she came to me willingly. She needed someone who would protect her and keep her safe."

"And you have darling," she replied.

"Everyone says that she is sick," he told her. "Says that she has something called Stock...whatever it is called. They claim that she surrendered to her oppressor to ensure survival. I think the Midgardians have it all backwards. I think she captured me and I would do anything to ensure my survival."

Frigga came to him, standing in front of him. "Darling, you alone have the power to stop this," she said, a hand coming to his cheek. "You can return home to Midgard, mourn for your wife, and be a great king."

He was quiet for a moment. "Jane and I read this story about two lovers that were doomed to death due to their impulsive and bad decisions," he said. "The prince said that "There is no world without Verona walls.' That is how I see Jane. There is no future for me without her. Without me, Midgard will return to the way it once was; chaos, anarchy, and injustice. No, I cannot go home. I must face my brother."

* * *

><p>It was not the answer that Queen Frigga wanted to hear. She was hoping to convince Loki, her son to leave Asgard and return to Midgard; avoiding the battle with her blood son Thor. He was the most level-headed one of the two.<p>

"Loki," she whispered to him, "I do not want you to face your brother in the coliseum. No matter the result, I will lose one of my boys. I cannot bear to lose either or both of you. I will not lose either of you."

Loki came to her in effort to stop her weeping and pleading.

"If there is one thing that Jane has taught me during my rule is that honor is the better part of valor," he said. "I will go out there, face my brother with my wife's spirit at my side, and I hopefully will get the chance to go home to her. And if I do not, I will go to Midgard and take my wife's soul with me into Valhalla or Niflheim, wherever we are destined to go.

"Now if you will excuse me," he told her, "but I must rest and gain my energies. I will need them for my training tomorrow." Her son kissed both of her cheeks softly and turned to go to bed.

Frigga wanted to weep powerfully once she had exited her son's chamber. She had tried in vain to talk Loki out of staying so perhaps she could go to Thor and talk him out of the challenging his brother.

Maybe she could speak to her other son and try again.

Once to Thor's chamber, she did not enter.

Through the ajar door, she watched as Sif wept out loud and then entered her eldest son's embrace. The mother of Torunn was no doubt afraid that she would have to raise her daughter on her own.

She did not want to interrupt this time they would share.

Frigga suddenly had a thought. If she could not convince her sons to stop this madness in fighting one another, she would have to stop it herself.

Loki's honor and Thor's courage were two impenetrable forces that she could not stop on her own.

She needed help...and only one person was going to be able to supply what she desired.

The queen walked toward the healing chambers and entered.

Eir was placing new silks upon the bed, making sure they were smooth and perfect.

"Good day my queen," the healer said. "How may I assist you?"

"Preparing I see," she questioned her motives.

Eir was almost heartbroken. "Though this is a sad moment for all the Odinson Household, King Loki included," the redhead replied, "it does not hurt to be prepared for the worst."

"I would make the same preparations," Frigga replied. "What do you know about the injuries against King Loki's wife Jane?"

"Only what I have heard from muted whispers from others. Why do you ask?"

"Loki just told me that the doctors are telling him that she is 'brain-dead' and that he should cease his use of medical tools that are keeping her alive. He does not want to give up hope, but he is slowly losing it."

Eir stood up straight. "My queen, no insult to you, but are you about to suggest what I believe you are about to?"

"Eir, you are the greatest healer in the all the nine realms," the queen said. "I think that you can help Lady Jane on Midgard and heal her. As your queen, I am asking, no demanding, if you will help me. If we can save her, we may prevent a realm-to-realm civil war."

The healer looked away briefly and then they locked eyes again. "How may I help you my queen?" she said.

And Frigga smiled.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Loki was taken to a secluded area for training with Black Widow and Captain America. They would teach him all the definitive maneuvers for offense and defenses. They figured he could take care of the magical part.<p>

Meanwhile the opposite was happening in another realm. Thor took a trip to the island of Vanaheim. He had the strength and the physical prowess to attack. It was his magical talent that was lacking.

And who better to see then the magical beings of that Vanir. They would assist him with simple spells or how to block any of Loki's abilities.

Odin had come to check on his wife, but she refused to be seen. She would weep in seclusion until it was over. She requested that her victorious son come to tell her personally who had won.

Once her husband departed, Frigga threw off the blankets to expose her traveling attire. It was simple. Dark brown leggings and boots donned her legs, covered over by a shimmering beige tunic. Her hair was tied back in a weave that kept it tight to her neck.

She snapped on a belt with a large satchel of magical powder. The powder was meant to be saved for a crisis that she could not get herself out of. She felt that saving her sons' lives called for it use.

She threw on a long dark brown cloak to cover her in the attire of a poor hunter. It would allow her to get out of the palace without being seen or questioned.

Traversing down a stairway tunnel behind her fireplace, Frigga made her way down to the stables where she met Eir. She was dressed in a simple blue tunic with no leggings and strung boots. A dark brown cloak covered her body as well.

"We ready?" the healer asked.

"I am," she replied. "Heimdall is meeting with Odin as I speak. I have a dear friend that is going to conjure a portal for us without using the new portal. It will take us to Midgard."

"And once we get there my queen?"

"We save Jane and get back here to Asgard to stop the fighting; hopefully before one or both of them is killed."

They rode on their horses toward the city in search of the queen's ally that would get them to Midgard.

* * *

><p><em>What did you all think of that? Quite the twist. <em>

_For those of you that a visual of Loki's coat and appearence, think of that 1885 jacket in that photoshoot and make it into a long duster. Also the hair being long (from the Avengers footage) and facial hair like from the photos. Kind of rough and tumble for a king._

_OK, I am getting side-barred. Please remember to review. The battle for Midgard, Asgard, and Jane's soul has only just begun._


	22. Chapter 21 Immortal combat

_Thank you to you my wonderful readers! I enjoy every minute and every review. _

_Now, let's see who the stronger brother is. This is a short chapter, but it is the beginning of the battle. Your music comes from Tron: Legacy (yet again) "Arrival" and "Flynn lives."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one - Immortal Combat<strong>

The morning came to light over the realm eternal, but a wave of emotional darkness was all that could beheld. Asgardians from all walks of life within the realm joined with others who traveled to the high kingdom of the seven worlds.

Midgard would only have its royal court and master in presence.

Everyone filed into the large coliseum and took their seats. Where they sat did not matter as it was going to be a battle for the ages.

No one ever believed that in the lifetime of the immortals would they see a challenge; a battle where only one of the combatants would survive. What made this challenge so much more was that it was a fight between two members of royal houses. The winner would gain more kingdom and power, while the loser would lose everything including their life.

But Loki sat very still in meditation as Darcy slowly wrapped his wrists in adhesive before she would slip on his wrist bracers.

Once his wrist was done, she moved along to the other.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the arena, Thor was working hard to loosen up his body. He lifted a large rock in his arms, sweat beads covering his body. He would use the adrenaline that raced through him to fuel his strength.<p>

Sif was there, adorned in a black gown with their baby in her arms. She appeared to be in mourning at what was happening.

He put down the boulder and came to her. His thumb moved along her cheekbone while he bent down to kiss Torunn's head.

Volstagg was there with his armored vest for him to put on.

It was nearly time.

* * *

><p>Loki opened his eyes and stood up slowly from the bench. It was time to place on his body a warrior's armored vest.<p>

He had chosen a leather tunic that appeared to be black when in fact it was a deep jade green.

Slipping his arms through the holes, he waited for it to be brought around in front of him by Steve Rogers.

"Looks to be a good fit," he told him.

The good captain was going to start pulling the clasps closed on him, but Loki wanted his vest to fit snuggly to his frame.

He pulled the straps tighter and inserted the clips into their matching clasps. The golden metal clicked with each seal.

Rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms, Loki knew he was tightly secured, well protected, and have an ease of movement.

Darcy held the chain that held Jane's wedding ring in her hands. He took it, gazing upon the stone for a moment before bringing it securely over his neck.

He turned to his right and saw Coulson held something in his hands. It was his scepter, shined and the tip sharpened to a pristine point.

* * *

><p>From high above the arena in the royal box, Lord Odin entered slowly in his royal finery.<p>

Bravery upon his mouth did not match the agony within his heart. He did not want to witness the death of one or both of his sons if it came to that point.

It was why his wife Frigga would not be attending. Since Loki's return, she had shut herself up in her private chamber's study; refusing to come out for even meals or to speak with anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their son, Thor.

"Father," he called softly to him.

Odin turned and faced him. "My son," he said.

"Where be mother?" Thor asked. "I came to speak with you both, before anything happens."

"She has locked herself away," the lord replied. "Her heart breaks with what has come about from this."

His son dropped his head and then looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "All of this is my doing father, I see that now. However, there is no going back."

"No, there is not."

Odin now stood before his son, resting his hands on his upper arms. "As my son, I will be in support of you, but your brother, Frost Giant he may be, was my son as well. No winner can come from such tragedy. However, I am proud of you for owning up to your mistakes."

"And I will fight till my last breath, for the good of Asgard," Thor replied.

The father took his son into his embrace. "May the gods be with you my son," he whispered. "I assure you however that if you should fall, Torunn and Sif will be perfectly safe."

"I know they will," the youth answered and slowly turned to leave the box.

It was nearly time for the battle to commence.

* * *

><p>Loki took his staff into his left and Steve Rogers loaned his shield to him, placing it delicately onto his right forearm.<p>

The shield image transformed into a green and silver shield with a large sapphire stone (representing Midgard) in the middle.

One last item was needed, the singular gold band that would circumnavigate his head.

Darcy placed it onto his head...just as the crowds began to shout and roar.

It was time.

Once to the tunnel that lead to the arena, it was time to separate from his court.

"Be safe, all of you," Loki told them. "Should anything happen to me, return to Midgard and defend it with your lives. Defend the kingdom to the end."

Each member put a hand across their chest and bowed gently to him.

He acknowledged their loyalty with a light nod and began to walk out to the glorious fanfare.

However, once he made his appearance, the crowd's ridicule and negative feelings toward him were enough. It gave him the energy to fight to the end.

He would silence them all very soon.

Loki stood in between two large pillars and staked his staff into the ground.

It was a matter of waiting for Thor to arrive.

* * *

><p>Thor put on his winged helmet. Normally, he would not wear this helmet outside of royal functions or ceremonies, but he needed it for protection.<p>

Fandral gave him a staff to fight as it was the weapon that was decided upon for the start of their battle. It was enough to start with as he was sure that they would be switching weapons periodically.

Mjolnir was awaiting his call contained within Sif's loving grasp.

No doubt Loki would be using his magical staff as well so he would need every weapon available in his arsenal.

The people responded in a negative fashion to the King of Midgard's entrance into the coliseum.

It was time to change the mood of the people of the nine realms.

Thor heard the people beginning to cheer for him and he began his slow walk up the tunnel toward the light.

His name and title were proclaimed and he took his position in between two pillars, covered in cascading amounts of sunlight.

But no light could overshadow the darkness that came across the arena.

Green eyes emanated and pierced into the very core of his soul.

Both brothers turned and faced the royal box where their father was sitting.

Thor could see Sif there with Torunn and Mjolnir in her lap. She had brought the black veil from her head to cover her face.

He hoped to bring that veil back with his victorious hand.

Odin stood tall from his throne chair and tapped his spear upon the surface. The echoing deafened and silenced everyone present.

"Prince Thor, King Loki," Odin declared in his loudest voice. "Both sons of the House of Odin Allfather." He was clearly going to have trouble declaring what this event was for. "This challenge, called forth by this house, brings together you Prince Thor in defense of your life against the King of Midgard, Loki. This battle will be...to...the death. The winner will claim control of the other's realm. May you be wise in your actions and may the gods have mercy upon your souls."

The crowds cheered, but that is when the both of them began to draw closer to the center.

Thor was ready to face, yet he was also not ready to face, his brother. He was the superior one when it came to physical strength, but it was clear that Loki was also stronger as well.

* * *

><p>Loki walked towards the center of the arena to meet his brother. It was a touching message that his father had delivered, but it was all meant to help the people understand why their crowned princes were about to engage in a challenge.<p>

They were nearly together, but their eyes did not leave one another.

"Thor," he said his name.

"Loki," his brother repeated the motion. "Finally, it has come down to who is the superior brother."

"Yes. I hope that you are ready for me as I will not be the one falling today."

"I trust that you will not. Either way, one of us will be in Valhalla or Nefilheim by the day's end."

"I am already dead on the inside without my Jane," he told him. "What is a small travel to the other side going to do for me?"

Thor began to move into a fighter's stance and Loki knew he had best do the same.

"I will defend the lives of our family and the people of Asgard," Thor told him.

"Then prove it," Loki stated before swiping at him with his scepter.

His elder brother barely had a chance to avoid the attack, but do so he had drop his shield.

He did the same. They could both use their staffs to fight and defend.

But his was greater due to the fact it was his magical one as well. Two weapons in one.

Thor swooped in back and forth, trying to strike at him with the bladed end of his weapon, but he proved to be too wily to strike.

Loki lunged inward, staking his spear into the ground, and using it as a springboard for his feet. His right heel nailed Thor in the jaw.

His brother roared at him and came at him with ferocity and careless attacks.

It was part of his strategy. Weaken Thor's concentration, get him to fight slopingly, and the he could take him with a last finale attack.

His fellow god charged toward him, a bull seeing red, swinging his spear around his entire body, but before he could counter what he thought would be a high attack, the golden prod at the end swooped upward and clocked him in the jaw.

Loki hit the ground and the crowd erupted.

Thor backed away and started to revel in the celebration.

"Big mistake," he whispered, his hand clinching the ground by his brother.

"Do you want more?" Thor acknowledged and bantered with the audience who was watching him. They wanted him to go for another strike on Loki.

He turned and faced his brother who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Try this bro..."

Loki suddenly whipped out his hand and something struck him in the face. It burned and scratched at his eyes.

"You cheat!" he roared.

"Not really," his brother's voice echoed, but he was unable to find him. "I am doing that which I do best - survive."

* * *

><p>The shouters from the crowd were trying to tell him where Loki was, but he could not isolate it down.<p>

He was stumbling about completely at Loki's mercy.

Thor focused and took in a deep breath. He had to beat Loki at his game or it would he may as well forfeit his life.

The wind moved around before, indicating movement off to his right center.

He grasped hold of the staff and at the opportune moment, swung the sharpened end before him, and felt contact.

Loki attempted to get away, but howled when the blade of Thor's staff sliced and with luck, drew blood through his tunic and abdomen.

He withdrew and watched as someone poured water into Thor's eyes from the audience.

His brother was now able to see.

He himself looked down to his wound. It was a small opening that stretched from the right side of his midsection almost to his hip. Blood oozed and snaked in a river down his flesh.

"Excellent move brother," he acknowledged, using a brief healing incantation to seal the wound. "However, it will take much more than that to defeat me."

"I sure hope so," Thor challenged and charged at him.

Loki raged in a scream toward his brother where they resumed their combat.

* * *

><p>Lord Odin was watching painfully as his sons were in battle against one another. The battling and strategy that they were using was knowledge that was being used against one another.<p>

All those years of training his boys to be able to protect themselves was now being distorted into destroying each other.

As a father, he wanted to interject and stop them. However as a king, he had to allow it to continue until only one remained standing.

How he was pleased his wife was not here to witness this.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	23. Chapter 22 Spiritual Energy

_I am going to be too busy this weekend with schoolwork so I needed to post this early! Please review and enjoy! _Music: During the dream, Plumb "In my arms" or you can listen to it through Once Upon a Time video "You Will be safe" by xxbrlyxx (Love your vids)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>OK, this chapter is going to get a little touchy, so pleased be forewarned. I do not know where you are on your stance with abortion, but I have my belief system and I will not trounce on anyone's stance, belief, or entitlement. This passage I often think about when this topic is approached. It comes from the NIV Bible.<em>

Psalms 139:13-16

13 For you created my inmost being;

you knit me together in my mother's womb.

14 I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made;

your works are wonderful,

I know that full well.

15 My frame was not hidden from you

when I was made in the secret place,

when I was woven together in the depths of the earth.

16 Your eyes saw my unformed body;

all the days ordained for me were written in your book

before one of them came to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two - Spiritual<strong>** energy**

_Midgard - Icehawk Mountain_

Icehawk Mountain was surrounded in a sparkling oasis of stars. The sun glistened off the snow.

A magical vortex opened up and dumped the two Asgardian women out onto a snowy mound. Eir screamed as she fell to the ground and into the cold. The healer had to brush off her bare legs from the frosty coating.

"Is this Midgard?" she asked as they looked around. "It feels like Jotunheim."

"I believe that is why Loki put his palace here," the queen said. "It is this way. We are near."

The castle was a few lengths away, but they were able to see the tall spires in the distance. Once they were close, it became a search for a way into the castle. Guards surrounded the towers and patrolled heavily.

It seemed an insurmountable task of entering Loki's palace.

Then Queen Frigga saw a chance. Several large transporting vehicles had people unloading supplies.

The gathering of servants grabbed items from the people in the vehicle and carried them inside. A diversion of pretending to be servants would be the way to Jane.

"Come," the queen whispered and they jogged toward the palace.

Eir and Frigga each grabbed a bushel of fruits and carried them into the kitchen. They set them inside and headed into the castle without being questioned.

The pair walked cautiously through Loki's palace. They had to tread lightly in effort to not be seen. If they were seen, they would no doubt be taken captive.

They would not be able to restore Lady Jane to life.

"How much further my queen?" Eir asked.

"We are nearly to her bedchamber," she said. "I just hope that we are not too late."

The women approached the door and entered.

They saw what they did not expect to see.

The couple's bed was empty and was tattered and destroyed. A wall and windows were decimated.

But Jane was not there.

"Oh no," Frigga said, "we are too late." She feared that Jane had passed and Loki had destroyed his bedchamber. The mother fell to her knees. "I will lose both of my boys...I cannot bear that suffering."

Eir attempted to come over and comfort her.

There was a gasp behind them.

They looked and Frigga recognized the youth there. It was Ashlyn, Jane's personal servant.

"What are you doing here?" the servant asked.

"I am here for your lady," Frigga replied climbing to her feet. "Has she passed?"

"No," Ashlyn replied. "After Dr. Doom attacked, my queen was relocated to a different room."

"Will you take us to her?" Eir asked. "I am Eir and I am a healing goddess. I can save your queen."

"Can you?" she asked.

"Do not doubt her child," Frigga replied. "We can stop this war before it even starts."

"Considering that my three brothers and many of my fellow servers' sons and friends are out there," Ashlyn said, "I will comply. Please follow me."

The trio traversed the halls much differently than when they had arrived. They walked out in the open, freely to the stares of everyone else that worked in the castle.

Torston, the king's personal guard stood outside the large doors.

And he became defensive, drawing his sword as they approached. "Miss Drake," the guard said, "what are you doing escorting these demons through the castle?"

"Rogero, they are our king's mother and the great healer from Asgard," Ashlyn told them. "They are here to heal our queen and bring her back to life. I had to bring them."

"We seek to save your queen and stop this potential skirmish between our realms," Frigga replied. "Please allow us the chance to do so."

"I am under strict orders to protect her majesty from _anyone_ and _everyone_," Torston told them. "I will let no one passed."

"Then I am sorry," the queen said as she reached into her satchel, taking grasp of some magical powder within. She blew it into his face, creating a large smoke cloud. "Sleep now guard," she told him. "Rest and recharge your energies."

The guard collapsed into a chair and went to sleep.

The three made their way inside the bedchamber.

* * *

><p>Oh, how he hated guard duty. So not the way to exemplify his skills and technology, by sitting at the side of his comatose queen.<p>

Oh what was he kidding, Tony Stark thought. It was an honor to be sitting here in his Iron Man uniform protecting Jane from anymore insurgent attacks.

He had once kept Jane safe from Loki, and his king had asked him (not ordered) to watch over Jane until his return; whether it was dead or alive.

If somehow Thor was able to defeat Loki, Tony promised to take the queen and lock her up somewhere that no one would find her and be her guardian until he was old and gray. He would find the best physicians to take care of her and he would keep her protected.

The door to the chamber opened and there appeared Ashlyn, Jane's servant.

"Did you get it?" he asked. He had dispatched the servant to get a new dressing gown for Jane so she could be bathed and changed.

But she came back with much more; in the form of Loki's mother and a fiery redhead.

Standing sharply, Tony poured energy from his reactor into the stabilizer in his right hand, humming loudly as it was aimed in the direction of the Asgardians.

"Not what I asked for Ashlyn," he remarked. "How about we return them to sender?"

"Mr. Stark," the servant said. "These people claim they can save our queen."

"I do not care," he replied. "These women are from Asgard and in case you have been a space cadet and off our realm, we are preparing to go to war against them."

"Son of Stark," Loki's mother said. "I have come to save your precious queen. I brought our healer, Eir who can heal any sort of ailment. We want to save her."

"Nice try ladies," he snapped back, the unit growing louder with its potential release. "Best doctors in all of Midgard have been on it and no luck. We are just waiting for her to kick the bucket and then our king is going to lay waste to your realm."

"At the costs of thousands of innocent lives," Frigga replied. "Give us a chance."

Tony had to admit that they did seem to be sincere. Maybe they were not here to harm Jane at all.

"I have my eyes on you both," he said and powered down his weapon.

* * *

><p>The women raced around and passed him to be at Jane's side.<p>

They first began their initial inspection of her body.

"Eir, what do you think?" Frigga asked.

"I generally cannot cure self-inflictions," the healer responded. "And it is clear that she did this to herself."

"You must try," the mother begged. "To save Loki and to save Thor."

"Young girl," Eir directed to her servant. "I need several herbs. Can you take me to your apothecary?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"She means the pantry downstairs," Son of Stark said.

"Oh yes," the servant replied.

The mother smiled once the server and Eir were gone.

"Who would have thought that learning Romeo and Juliet in high school would come back an haunt me with knowledge to help my present? Thank you Mrs. Smith," Tony prayed out loud.

She looked. "Sometimes our earliest lessons are the ones that we may cherish and look back upon to make our futures brighter," she replied.

The healer returned with several herbs and oils from where she had been taken. Eir was mixing and grinding the items to make an elixir for Jane.

However the queen was focusing on trying to use her own magic to communicate with Jane's mind. Give her strength to at least speak to her.

"Come now my daughter," the mother spoke to her daughter-in-law as she brushed her hair with her fingers. "You have to awaken. Your husband and lord need you now." Her hand smoothed down her body, but she was suddenly jolted by a force unfelt before.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?"

Frigga put her hand on Jane's midsection again and could feel the energy field that connected their bodies together.

"Jane has something in her body that is drawing energy. Something that is...oh my." She turned and faced her ironed guardian. "Did you know that your queen is with child?"

"Jane, pregnant?" the man called Tony said. "No. None of us knew. How...?"

A faint voice spoke to her. "_Nana_," the soft male voice said. "_Are you my grandmother_?"

The queen looked to Jane's eyes again and then back to her hand. "Yes," she replied. "Are you..."

"_I am the one inside_," he spoke to her. "_I need your help grandmother_."

"What is happening?" Tony asked.

She shh'ed him.

"_I am Lukas, or I desire to be baby Lukas_," the child inside said. "_I want to be the son of my mother and father, but I am very weak. I am trying to keep my mother alive, but I do not know how much longer I can_."

"Tell me what I can do for you Baby Lukas," she spoke out loud.

"Lukas," Tony said. "Cute name."

"He says that he is Lukas, son of Loki and Jane Odinson, Prince of Jotunheim and Midgard," Frigga told the both of them. "He is so handsome."

"Is anyone just little bit concerned that she is talking to a cellular structure that barely has a heartbeat and brainpower?" he said.

"He says to not take it personally," the grandmother joked. "Magic and love has given him life. Here," she said as she reached out for his hands. "He wants you to see him."

The one called Tony Stark was apprehensive in doing it, but he gave his hand to her. Both hands rested onto Jane's abdomen.

Suddenly, they were drawn into a flashpoint of memories and visions.

Jane and Loki welcomed their son through birth, the Earth continued to grow in prosperity, and the boy grew up to be a handsome prince. His hair was brown like Jane's but short and spiky.

The prince used magic as a child and was beloved by all who knew him.

Their hands were pulled away.

"How is it that I was able to see the future of Jane and Loki's child when he barely has a pulse or brainpower," Stark said.

"He needs our help," Frigga said. "We need to give Jane some strength and energy so she can regain consciousness. That is why she has not died. Lukas is keeping her alive so he can be borne. What can we give her that would give her energy?"

Tony thought for a moment. "I suppose giving her blood might help, but if she is pregnant, caffeine is not going to work," he said.

Eir continued to her task while Frigga was giving her energy. "I have what I need to make a healing dram, but I will give him what energy I can my queen," Eir said, "but I cannot give much if I am needed to heal her."

"Understood," the queen replied. "Lukas, darling, I need you to take what energy we give you and link up with your mother's mind. Let her meet you the way we have. It should inspire her to wake."

"_I will try_," the baby replied.

Frigga began to feel the energy come from within the womb, interlacing with her own energy that attached together. The delicate rope braided together and began to move throughout Jane's sleeping form.

* * *

><p><em>Was she dead<em>..._yet_?

Jane continued to float between the realms of life and death, hoping that the energy in her body would eventually give out and allow her to leave the land of the living.

She felt guilty for what she had done. Even thought about climbing out of the tub a couple of times. She stared up through the ripples of the water at the bathroom above her, but her shame kept her below the cool surface.

She prayed that someone would find her and lift her from her deathly abyss, but if she was where she was, she apparently had been found. Her body was staying awake and so she walked around in this perilous void of white.

Jane could barely see her skin masked in the white light and the gown that she had been wearing.

She prayed that Loki had not been the one that had found her. It would destroy him and that split her heart in two.

However, she felt unworthy to be his queen and his wife.

If not for Thor, the baby in her body would have been able to see the light of day.

So she would wait until her physical form gave out.

"_Mother_," she believed that she heard a voice call out to her. "_Mother."_

What? How could she be hearing someone calling her mother. Her baby was barely a month gestation and now she was hearing them call.

Perhaps the baby was dead now and they were going to cross over into the afterlife together.

"_Mother_," the sharp male voice called out and Jane turned around.

From a glowing doorway, someone walked briskly toward her. They wore all black in a rugged royal finery from head to toe.

His hair was a dark auburn like hers and was short and spiky, but was disheveled in appearance.

The young man was youthful with a well defined profile. His dark brown eyes locked onto hers as he strode gracefully toward her.

"Mother," he said when they met.

"Mother?" she inquired. "You...you cannot...be...my..."

"Son," the young man asked. "Yes mother, I am your son, or what I will look like when I am older. Do you approve?" He slowly turned around so she could see him.

He appeared to be strong and showed very little to his frame; just like his father. His eyes were a piercing gaze that appeared to glow with an immortal light.

Jane reached out and touched him. She grasped and felt the muscle in his bicep, the softness of his skin near his neck and face. He was taller than her.

"But...how," she asked. "You are still only a gathering of cells in my body. You cannot be this old."

The boy who claimed to be her offspring took her hands in his soft grasp, just as his father had when she had surrendered to him.

"I have come to you in the way that I will be," he said. "My name is Lukas, son of Loki and Jane, King and Queen of Midgard and Jotunheim; if you will allow me to be."

Lukas. That name seemed to haunt her. It was the name of the man that Loki had killed upon his fall to Midgard and it was the name that he first appeared to her. Now it was the name of this youth who was saying he would be her son.

"What do you..."

Lukas released her hands and turned to step away from her.

"I see the world and I learn through your eyes," he told her. "From the moment that you and father created me, I have an identity. I have a life." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Feel this mother."

Jane began to tear up.

"This is my heart," he told her. "The heart that was created and given life out of the love that you and father have. Because you felt ashamed as to what my uncle did, you chose to take your life." He reached out and put a hand on her chest as well. "By taking your life, you are extinguishing my life before I have had a change to see what my realm has to offer."

The tears drained down her cheeks as she could feel her son's heart as it beat delicately at first, but then started to pound.

Lukas was no doubt scared that he would not live if she died. Tears welled in his eyes and stroked down his lightly tanned cheeks.

"Please my baby," she begged, "do not cry." Her hand reached, as a mother, to wipe away his tears.

Her son took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Please mother, my father is going to need you. He is lost without you. Initially, he did want to kill you, but he fell in love with you. You, Jane Foster, have captured his heart."

Her son was wiser than person that she had ever met, and yet he was still only an embryo inside her body.

Lukas was right. She did not want to die. She wanted them to live.

"How?" she asked. "If you have come to beg me to live, how do we do it?"

Her son took her hand. "We do it together," he replied. "Just come with me." He offered his hand to her.

A hand that she took and grasped tightly.

Jane and Lukas walked back toward the light that he had appeared from. The gait was steady, yet fearful. She was not sure if she was going to be able to rouse herself from her death-like state, but for the love and life of her son, she sure was going to try.

They passed through the heavenly light and into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark watched as Queen Frigga of Asgard slowly withdrew her hand, the golden essence of energy was fading.<p>

He watched as tears escaped her eyes.

"That's it?" he asked.

She shh'ed him with a hand to stop him from speaking. "Just wait Son of Stark," she told him. "Just wait."

And his eyes returned to his good friend Jane.

They witnessed as her eyes scrunched together lightly followed by her eye-sockets moving underneath her lids.

The healer Eir gasped lightly for joy.

Not so much him as he gasped powerfully. Whatever the Queen of Asgard did, it was working. Jane's pulse on the heart monitor increased to a normal, stronger rhythm.

Jane's stiff fingers also began to flex and move about at her side.

"Come on Janie," he prayed. "Come on back to us."

Finally her eyes softly opened. Her brown spheres were lightened and surrounded in blood-shot veins. She blinked several times and finally said something underneath the mask.

"Wh..." she said.

Tony rushed to her side so she could focus on something or someone. He smoothed her matted locks away from her face.

"There you are," he said.

She searched around the bedchamber, trying to focus, and figure out the elements around her.

"Tony," she lightly said his name beyond the dryness in her throat.

"Water," he asked for someone to bring him.

The redhead was the one that retrieved his water while he unclipped the mask from Jane's face.

"Gave us quite a scare there your majesty," he told her and took the glass. "Think you can take this down."

Jane nodded.

He brought the water to her lips and assisted in helping her to get it down. She tried to hold it in her unsteady hands, but he remained close.

Her eyes locked on the mother of her husband as she sipped the liquid down.

"Thank you," she told her.

"Anything my dear," Frigga replied. "From one mother to another."

He looked to her. "Is it true Janie?" he asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Jane nodded softly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly three weeks," he answered.

"So I am six weeks along," she said. "Where's Loki?" she asked as she leaned back into her mountain of pillows. "I...I need to see him...tell him."

He looked back to the other ladies in the room. Did they want to tell her that her husband and brother-in-law where in the middle of an epic battle where only one of them was going to come out alive? It could send her over the edge.

"Janie, Loki went to Asgard. He went to find his brother and was challenged to Mortal Kombat."

"What?" she gasped.

And her heart-rate went through the roof.

"OK Jane, my queen, you need to relax," he told her.

"Your friend is right Lady Jane," the healer added. "You are still weak and this stress is not going to aid in your recovery."

Jane flung off the numerous covers from her body and ripped the IVs from her hand. "I need to get to him," she said. Her feet reached the floor, but as she attempted to stand, her legs gave out.

But Tony was there to catch her.

"Walking definitely not on your list of things to do after being in a coma," he said.

"Tony," she asked, their eyes locked, "you once sheltered me. To keep Loki from finding me. Now, as your queen, I am begging you to take me to him. Please, take me to Loki; to save our kingdom."

Jane was right, Tony thought. If Loki fell to Thor, the kingdom would fall into chaos and attempt to overthrow Jane. And with her pregnancy, it would be a fight that she could not win.

The Avengers would not be able to fight for her very long against the rebel forces who would attempt to destroy her and her child.

And so his decision was made.

"Why is it that the pretty ones always have to be so persuasive?" he said.

Jane smiled up at him.

"But since you will not listen to me," he said, as he reached down and scooped her up into his arms, "I am at least going to carry you."

Frigga gathered up her cloak and the two Asgardians followed him out of the royal bedchamber toward the portal room.

* * *

><p><em>Oh come on, you know I couldn't kill Jane so easily! How long have you known me? According to the log, at least since October. Please review...you know you want to!<em>

_To note: if you need a visual on Lukas Lokison, think of Shiloh Fernandez (Peter) from "Red Riding Hood." I watch the movie now and instantly think, "That is Loki and Jane's son!"_


	24. Chapter 23 Where's the fun in that

****_This is a shortie, but it has to be separated to avoid the final chapter from being too long! I will not be mad if I get no reviews for this one. Save them for chapter twenty-four: the final battle!_

_Music: During this fight portion, "The Destroyer."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three - Where's the fun in that?<strong>

The people of the realms that were witnessing the battle of the century between Prince Thor and King Loki were seeing one that they would never soon forget.

Prince Thor came high in order to block a staff shot from his brother. As held the crude wood nearly splinter and break.

Loki was pushing down hard, forcing him to push not only up, but also inward to maintain the integrity of the staff.

"It appears that you are growing weaker brother," Loki said, gloating in the fact he had the upper hand at the moment. "Why not surrender now and spare yourself any further suffering?"

"Never," he howled.

His brother came down and shattered the staff into two equal portions.

While he was in awe at the shattering of the staff, Thor took advantage and struck his brother with a ruthless kick into his ribcage.

Loki had to recoil and clutch at his chest briefly.

"Thor," a voice called out to him.

It was Sif who held Mjolnir in her possession. She brought it up so he could see it.

"Now Sif!" he called to her.

Sif tossed down his trusty weapon and he caught it in his hand. A brilliant flash of light came when it was secured in his grasp.

"Welcome back my friend," he told his trusty hammer.

"So that is the way we shall play?" Loki asked him. "Magical entities?"

"If that is what it will take to ensure victory, let it be done," Thor responded. He released the first attack with a mighty windstorm.

But his brother put up his scepter in order to defend himself.

* * *

><p>The Midgardians that served in Loki's court were watching as their king and master was holding his own in the battle against the God of Thunder.<p>

Darcy was concerned as she shielded her eyes from Loki being struck by a powerful wind blow. She did not want to witness the death of her king, but knew that it was a real possibility.

Coulson stood there stolid and unemotional.

"Keep it up, keep it up," he said a very low tone.

They watched as Loki was able to push the wind away from him and cause the ground to quake, sending the prince off balance.

"Great job," Darcy shouted. "Keep it up!" She then leaned back as she was being heckled by the other Asgardians and races that supported Prince Thor. "So what are we supposed to do if the master wins his battle?"

"I have Roger's group on standby," he answered. "All I have to do is call Barton, who is sitting pretty in the monitoring tower, he calls over to the North American battle contingent, and they march through the portal even before everyone here has had a chance to regain their breath."

"And what happens if he loses, you know, god forbid he does?" she asked.

"We are to make a run for the portal here in Asgard," Black Widow interrupted. "We call Barton to open it on our side and we run through before we can be taken prisoner and used for interrogation. Do not worry Darcy, we are going to get out of here; one way or another."

For some reason, Darcy was not reassured by the assassin's comments.

* * *

><p><em><span>Icehawk Portal Room<span>_

Clint Barton was sitting peacefully in the portal command chamber, taking a sharpening block and slowly scraping an arrow across it. His eyes were locked on each, teeth clenching swipe on its surface.

Another person, a technician who was running a maintenance scan on the portal generator was watching every swipe and motion.

"Enjoying the show, are we?" he snapped.

The technician got back to work.

Finally, the third arrow in his arsenal was ready and it was on to the fourth one.

The doors to the palace were opened and there appeared a group. He recognized Tony carrying a dark covered something with feet and two more women.

One of them was not Pepper Potts, but he recognized the mother of his king. How had they gotten to Earth without using the portal system?

Barton snapped from his desk and ran across the catwalk. Two of his newly sharpened beauties were armed in his bow; ready to be used in a strike.

"Whoa, down boy," Tony said to them. "You do not want to shoot the queen now, would you?"

"What are you getting at Stark?" he asked.

The person in his arms moved aside the hood so he could lock eyes with her.

"My queen," he said and wanted to bow out of respect, but could not with the bow in hand. "Out of no disrespect for you, but these people are our enemy and need to be subjected to questioning."

"Barton," his queen's voice barely audible called to him. "Please, you must..." she started to cough and gasp.

"Yo Clint," Tony was saying, "Jane needs to get to Asgard and we are going to take her there. Maybe bring our king back in one piece. If you do this, I will forgive the money you owe me."

As enticing as it may seem, Clint did not want to be held accountable if he was doing the wrong thing.

But where was the fun in that.

* * *

><p><em>See, nice and short. If you want to review, go ahead, but why not save it for the next chapter. That one is so much more worthy of a review.<em>


	25. Chapter 24 Forgive me

_Oh I really hate it when I get this point of a story. Here we are kids, the ending (well, we have the epilogue, but after that...you know). Now there are several bonus scenes that I am going to put up soon._

_For the wonderful review I got from her (and her "squeeing"), this chapter is dedicated to Mafsarhet._

_For your wonderful music selections, section one = "Ride to the Observatory", during the battle scene and arriving outside arena "Frost Giant Battle", followed by "Forgive me," and for the end "The Chevalier" by Serenity._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four - Forgive me<br>**

_Asgard_

The city was quiet all around the arena as the bloody battle between Prince Thor and King Loki was transcending the time, but even though he was not there, Heimdall stood guard outside the temple that housed the portal arch that had been delivered by the Midgardian king to create the new way of inter-dimensional travel between the nine realms.

It was still his assigned task to protect the gateway from anyone attempting to use it without expressed permission of the Allfather.

However, he could still see the combat between the brothers. It was filled with blood, tears, pain, and agony.

It was true though. Only one of them would be emerge from that coliseum alive. This saddened him as he had seen the entire life of Thor and Loki from when they were boys through adulthood.

The bridge portal began to power and open. He had to turn his gaze upon it and await the persons that were arriving there.

Odin had given expressed forbiddance that no one was to travel to any of the realms, nor to allow anyone to enter Asgard.

Thor had convinced the Allfather that while the combat was going on, Loki might sneak in his troops to begin a preliminary siege on the realm.

His sword in hand, the gatekeeper could see the three people that were about to pass through. Two of them were Asgardians, but one was metallic and from Midgard.

The Asgardians were revealed to be Queen Frigga and the Eir the healer.

"Stand down Heimdall," his queen instructed him with a gentle hand.

The third person adorned in a dark red and gold armored uniform walked with a fourth person in his arms.

It was Lady Jane Odinson, Queen of Midgard. She appeared weak, but she was alive.

"My queen," he questioned her.

"Has the battle been going on long?" his queen asked.

"The battle has been going long enough," the gatekeeper replied. "Your sons are near the point where someone will lose their life. Magic against magic, blood into sand."

"Speak of this to no one," she ordered him. "I need to get Lady Jane to her husband. Perhaps we can save both of them."

"The Allfather strictly forbid anyone to enter Asgard while the battle enrages," he told her.

"As his wife," she said, "I will be bringing Loki's wife to him."

Frigga turned to the sentry and gestured for him to follow her.

They ran out of the temple into the royal grounds.

He refocused his gaze upon the battle, seeing that magic was going to be the deciding element that would decide who lived and who died.

* * *

><p>The clouds of black swarmed and encased the coliseum. Thunder churned and roared.<p>

Thor was hovering in the air, his hammer spinning wildly above his head. He took the cyclone that he was spinning and lashed it out before his body.

Loki had his scepter up and held his ground. His feet were struggling to hold their ground, but he resisted the pull and push of the storm his brother churned.

A lightning bolt came down and hit his staff.

He was vaulted from his stance and crashed into the wall.

His brother returned to the ground.

"Very well done brother," Loki said, wiping the blood away from his lip. He spit it out into the sand. "However, magic is more my specialty."

The blue orb in his scepter glowed brightly and flashed into a fireball.

Words in a dialect that Thor would not be able to know escaped his lips. The dragon spirit took shape as its head emerged from the crystal and roared powerfully.

Its body snaked out and grew to be large and menacing. People that had gathered to watch attempted to get away and cave into their fears.

The dragon released a huge flame trail, directed to Thor.

With Mjolnir in hand, the flames fanned out in a flowering shield of heat, protecting Thor from any harm.

Thor got back to his feet and started to walk toward the origin of the fiery serpent. His strength was waning, but his resolve to live kept him going.

Finally the brothers were near confrontation and Thor knew it was now or never.

He took one powerful swing and struck Loki upward, striking his chin and knocking him back. The dragon ceased upon its master losing control.

The magician hit the ground. He writhed with his hand clenched around his jaw, assessing for damage or dislocation.

Thor was coming closer to him and he was becoming desperate. His tunic was actually beginning to burn so he pulled it off to prevent injury.

He scoured behind for his staff and barely found it before Mjolnir came down to strike.

Loki was trying to hold his ground and keep Thor from defeating him.

"I have tried fire brother, and yet you still stand," he said.

"I will stand for the honor of defending my people," his brother snarled. "Admit defeat brother, you have fallen."

"I will never give in to you!" Loki shouted. "You may have bested me with fire, but how about a different approach." He placed his hand upon Mjolnir and allowed the icy power that was his heritage to seep from his fingers.

Thor's prized weapon was frozen into a hardened shell of ice, retreating as he struggled to free his hand from the cool block. His hand was covered in a chilled frost.

In his blue skinned form, the people gasped that he had been able to subdue their prince with his power.

Loki used his legs and energy to snap back up vertical. "Are you prepared for your end?" he asked him.

Thor reached down slowly for his staff and shield. Without Mjolnir, he was now going to have to rely upon his instinct and brawn.

"Till my dying breath," Thor replied and they charged at one another again.

* * *

><p>Lady Jane, safely tucked away in Iron Man's arms, watched as she observed the realm of Asgard. For the longest time in her memory, she longed to visit this place and be with Thor. But it was also Loki's home as well.<p>

Under different circumstances however, she would love to see the city.

Right now, it was all about getting to the arena.

They had to be getting close as they could hear the storm of thunder and lightning that erupted from behind the golden walls.

"Loki," she gasped.

"It's all right Janie," Tony reassured her, "we are going to get to him."

"This way," Queen Frigga said as she guided them toward the large structure. It looked much like the Colosseum in Rome, but this appeared to be made of gold and adorned with colorful banners.

The people screamed in mixed celebration and horror, the sound filling the city.

"We are almost there," Eir told them.

Before reaching the arena, a large infantry of soldiers were standing guard outside.

"Talk about a welcome wagon," Tony said.

Jane looked to the guardians there. It would be almost impossible for Tony to take them all out.

But her mother-in-law was going to try something. It appeared she was going to order them to stand down in the way that she had gotten the gatekeeper to allow them to pass.

"As Queen of Asgard, I order you to stand down," the queen ordered.

"No one is going to enter this arena," one of the guards replied. "We are under orders from Lord Odin Allfather."

"How dare you refuse your queen?" she said, insulted.

Tony set her down into the arms of Eir the healer.

"We don't have time for this," he said.

"Tony, no!" she tried to scream to stop his attack.

But Iron Man fired a plasma shot from his hand into a guard's chestplate.

"Infidel!" another sentry said and many more joined in his attack on Tony.

Iron Man swiped to move the guards aside; mainly to clear a path so that Frigga and Eir could take her over their shoulders and take her to Loki.

"Go!" he shouted. "I will catch up!"

The three of them moved passed where the guards were fighting and made it into the arena.

* * *

><p>The spear and staff of each of the combatants struck time and time again. The sparks that flew from their attacks no doubt could be seen from the stars and the other realms above.<p>

Thor swiped away at his brother and struck him clear across the chest, a large slice drawing blood.

Loki took another swipe at his kin across his face. The contusion cut deep into his flesh, sending blood draining down his cheek.

The elder brother pretended to swipe again at him, but then swung around to take his baby brother off his feet.

Loki hit the sand and tried to get up, but Thor stomped down powerfully on his abdomen.

The pointed, stained end of his weapon came down to be at his brother's neck.

"It is over, my brother," Thor whispered to him. "You have fallen."

And his brother's, returning to normal, green eyes stared up at him.

* * *

><p>Queen Frigga assisted Jane down the staircase to the main level where if this were a sanctioned event, the fighters would have come down to enter the open space.<p>

Jane moved down the corridor of the arena, using the brick wall to carry her load that she could not bear standing on her own. Her legs wobbled as she walked and Frigga was there to support her at the back.

Her vision was still blurred, but she could see two figures standing out in the arena, one had a rod pointed down at the one on the ground.

"Oh by the gods," Eir the healer said. "He's really going to do it."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Thor is about to kill Loki," the healer said.

"No," Jane begged and tried to walk, but nearly tumbled to the dirt. "Stop," her voice tried to call out to the warriors. "Frigga, please…I cannot…"

* * *

><p>Thor had the spear pointed outward and down near his brother Loki's neck. He did not want to do this, but it was a mêlée to the death.<p>

Loki would have killed him since it was his wife that felt dishonored.

"Go on brother," Loki snarled at him. "Take me and my kingdom. That is what you want, right? Then slay me as I lie and take Jane. Do it!" he howled before spitting up at him.

He lifted the spear high above him. "Forgive me," he begged and was about to strike the killer blow.

"Stop!" a voice cried out from the tunnel to interrupt their battle.

Their mother Frigga appeared from where Thor had entered the arena. She was in her traveling attire and rushed into the main area for them.

His mother tried taking the spear away from him, but he forced it from her hands.

"You cannot think to do this my son," she asked him. "Why would you...this is your brother...your blood."

"As he clearly stated before mother, he is not my brother," he replied. "I ask you, mother, stay back and allow us to finish this," he finished as he shoved her aside.

"And as your mother, I am begging for you to stop," she asked. "Death is not the answer nor will stop anything."

"Then what will?" he asked.

"Loki," a delicately and barely audible voice was heard from the darkness within the arch.

He watched as his brother's head turned to the darkness, which he soon imitated.

The brightness of Eir the healer in her pale blue tunic and red hair appeared out of the dimness, but she was not alone.

Jane was limping, alive and barely able to stand as Eir supported her frail body. It was a miracle. He had seen Jane's dying body on Midgard.

Now she was alive again.

"Jane," Loki whispered and shoved the pointed staff out of his face and scrambled to his feet.

The queen attempted to walk on her own without Eir's aid, but found that after a few steps, she could take no more and collapsed. "Loki," she said his name as she fell.

The King of Midgard gathered his wife into his arms tightly and held her against him. Jane could barely get her hands above his shoulders. They came to rest on his sweat and dirt covered biceps.

Thor couldn't believe he was seeing what he was seeing. Loki was actually crying and it was not some light crying spell. It was a deep crying agony toward celebratory weeping.

Jane's hands slid amongst the sweat, blood, and sand that covered his back and hair. He was a mess and yet, she still wanted to hold him.

His brother released her and cupped her face in his hands. "How? The doctor said you were brain dead…"

"I was," she said, "but apparently a couple of people did not want me to die."

"Well me of course, but who…" Then he looked down to her body. "Oh Jane, are you…"

"That day I was out and Thor put his lips on mine," she tried explaining, "I had gone to see a physician to find out for sure. Loki, my king, I am with child; your child."

* * *

><p>Loki took his wife again into his powerful embrace and held her tightly to him. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered into her ear before kissing it.<p>

"I am so sorry if I hurt you my husband," she said to him. "I am in love with you. I am totally and completely in love with you."

"I should have believed you in the beginning. I have seen into your heart. You would never have betrayed me. I should have trusted you." He kissed her on the forehead.

Iron Man appeared near them being chased by an inept Asgardian guard into the arena.

Loki was grateful that his loyal Avenger had brought her to him.

"None of that matters now," she told him as he stared deeply into her dark eyes. "I am yours and you are mine. That is never going to change. I got to talk to our son, in my mind. You should see him. He looks like you."

This made him smile for the first time in several weeks. He was going to be a father.

He stared into the battle arena and saw that his brother was still standing there, stake pierced into the blood covered sand with their mother at his side.

They still had a battle to finish.

Loki did the noble thing and headed back into the arena to face his fate. He had lost the fight, and would take his punishment. He would give his life.

But Jane came out there with him. He kept her arms braced around his sweat covered arm with his hand and held her close to him. "My brother," he started to plea, "I am asking for mercy. Please release me so that I may return to Earth and be the best king and father that the Midgard realm deserves. If you feel that you must enact your revenge upon me, then I request that you allow Jane to say good-bye to me first."

"No," Jane begged and tried to lead him away, but she could not on the account of her weakness.

"I must do this my love," he told her. "It was the terms to stopping a full-scale realm to realm war. One would live and the other shall fall." He turned back to Thor. "Do with me as you must."

* * *

><p>Thor stared at Loki and then looked back to Jane who was standing there in exhaustion.<p>

It was clear that Loki believed he was going to be killed, but he looked at Jane with a stare of reservation and fear. He did not want to lose Jane, he could tell that much.

"No Loki," he answered his brother's request, "I will not see Jane's heart shattered as it was and made her come to you. I have learned from previous ailments. I will release you so that you can rule Midgard with her and be a great father to the child that she is now carrying."

Jane gasped and embraced him powerfully with what strength she had.

He must have pleased her a great deal to get this sort of reaction. Thor wrapped his arms around her. They locked eyes.

"I thank you Prince Thor," she said to him. "I promise you, our kingdom will work with Asgard on an eternal peace and on the life of my son, you will never have worry about any impending wars against your home."

This did please him that Jane was safe and that Midgard was going to be in good hands.

"Take care of her brother," Thor told Loki as he passed his wife's hand back to him.

"On my life," Loki replied and took her back. He reached down and scooped Jane into his arms. "Thank you mother, Eir, everyone."

Everyone bowed their heads and smiled.

"We will come visit soon," Frigga said to them. "We cannot wait to be a part of this joyous moment into your lives."

The King of Midgard turned to face his friends and court who had gathered behind him. "Let's go home," he told them.

"Thought you would never ask," Jane replied, a smile beaming amongst her lips.

Loki led the way across the ground, overwhelmed by the glorious fanfare of the people of the realms. The people were cheering either upon this moment or the fact that he was leaving Asgard. Either way was a good enough reason to celebrate.

His court followed behind him. They walked out of the arena, down the people-lined streets, and made their way to Heimdall.

While they waited for the portal to open, the king kissed his queen on the forehead. Black Widow and Iron Man were the first to go through the portal followed by Darcy and Coulson.

However before they entered the portal set for Midgard, they turned and saw their family members standing before them.

With one final head bow, Loki stepped through the portal at his back with his queen and they vanished; appearing on Midgard.

They did have lives to get back to.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that this result makes all happy. We have an epilogue and then this story is over. So sad! Please review. <em>

_I have a request for those that want to review, by asking a question: Who do you believe suffered from Stockholm Syndrome? Jane, Loki, Thor, or someone else?_


	26. Epilogue Birth of a new generation

_We have finally made it to the end of the Stockholm. For those of you that have had been with me since the beginning, this has been a wonderful journey that I have been able to share with you. I only hope that I have not disappointed you and left you on the edge of your seats the entire time. To my fans (those that subscribed to the story), this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_We pick up Stockholm six months after the last chapter...and it is time to welcome a new member to the Odinson family. _

_You music is (Section One) "Deliver me" by Sarah Brightman and (Section Two) "In my Arms" by Plumb._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue - Birth of a new generation<em>**

It was yet another peaceful night in the realm of mortals Midgard. Though the realm was at peace and no conflicts or ills afoot, there was commotion across the streams and throngs of media near base station at the bottom of Icehawk Mountain.

The realm was on baby watch.

So Lady Jane Odinson tried to remain at peace as much as possible. The dim glow of an oil lamp rested beside her bed while her Ipod played soothing music to help her sleep. She had been reading fairytales to her baby that was inside her womb. They were tales of Asgard and mainly of the heroes that her baby's bloodline would eventually be born into.

She was resting comfortably with the book on her chest, her fingers marking the place where had passed out from exhaustion.

Then it hit her as her eyes flew open. The sudden rush of the release of fluid from within her body and the pain in her lower abdomen.

"Loki," she called quietly groping along the pillow next to her and looked to her left to see...nothing. He was not there.

Where was her husband?

"Loki," she tried calling out for him again. Her voice was so hoarse as she tried, but the pain in her body was extreme. "Help. Help!" she finally got it out.

Her servant Ashlyn must have heard her cries and came to her aid. "Oh goodness," she saw, noticing the wet blankets. "What do I do my queen?" she asked.

"What you have been trained to do?" she told her, the first contraction came. "Find his majesty and tell him when he is good and ready, I need him." She was screaming in anger.

Ashlyn went running to seek out Loki.

Her friend Darcy came in and it was clear that she had been sleeping too. "Oh good god," she blurted out, but was at her side. "Can I help?"

"Get me into the bathroom," she told her long-time friend.

Darcy flung off the blankets and helped her to her feet. The pain that raced throughout her body and found it hard to stay level.

Another servant came as well as Coulson.

"It's time," Jane said. "Get the water from the pantry that are being stored, fresh towels..." She barely got out the last words due to another contraction.

More people were gathering, but none of them were the father of her child. Where was Loki?

Jane stripped off the nightdress and put on one more suitable for getting wet and giving birth at the same time. She had done her research and found that a hydro birth was going to be the safest for her and their son.

She was able to scale herself into the tub and her aids began to pour the water over and between her. It was slightly warmed, but it could not be too warm to cause any pain to them.

It was ironic that the same bathtub in which she had tried to take her life would now be the one that would give her son life.

It had been a long time coming, but Jane Foster, wife of Loki Odinson, was about to welcome her child.

The pain that was in her body was slowly magnifying, but it was not that was bothering her.

Where was Loki? He had been very overprotective of her since she had told him that she was pregnant on Asgard. He barely wanted her doing anything, on the premise that he wanted her to have a healthy pregnancy.

But now was the time that she needed him, their child was going be here soon, and he was the one nowhere to be found.

So she rested backward, Darcy holding her hand and helping her with the Lamaze portion to help ease her pain. She wanted to hold out as long as she could.

Another contraction rocked her body and she knew she was not going to be able told hold out long.

"What can I do?" Darcy asked.

"You're doing it Darce. You're doing it."

Suddenly from the door to her bedchamber, more people appeared.

"Loki," she called for her husband.

It was not him, but at least it was family. Lady Frigga and Eir the healer appeared in the doorway, escorted by Clint Barton. He turned away blushing and announced them.

"What Barton?" Jane tried joking. "Never seen a woman give birth before?"

"Not really," Barton replied, not looking. "Like being a part of the moments that lead to this, but that is where I draw the line. We located his majesty. He is en route from a dinner meeting with the North American Consulate. He will be here shortly." Barton left.

"He is a man dear," her mother-in-law said. "I would not let Odin into the room when I gave birth to Thor or Badler...and he was their father. Let us be with you in this moment now."

Frigga took up her post at the edge of the bath and Eir was preparing to assist her. Darcy stayed by her side, trying to keep her calm through the contractions.

* * *

><p>When he had been notified by his staff that he was report back to the palace, Loki immediately knew what was happening.<p>

His day to becoming a father had arrived..a few days earlier than expected.

Apologizing to his constituents, he raced to his transport and got in contact with his staff. Apparently, his mother and Eir had arrived from Asgard so at least Jane was in good hands until he got there.

Oh how he wanted to use magic and transport himself to his home, but Jane was not in distress yet. He needed to stay calm and be a regular man.

Once his plane landed in the hanger, Loki bounded down the plane steps and up the steps to his palace. He traversed the halls, his staff struggling to keep up with him, but finally arrived and entered the bathroom.

Jane was screaming as it appeared the birthing stage had begun before his return. His mother's arms were under the surface in between Jane's legs; no doubt to retrieve his son.

"Loki," many of the people said his name.

But it was Jane's tear-filled eyes that he wanted to see first. She did genuinely appear to be glad to see him.

"I am here my love," he told her as he reached for her hand. "What can I do?"

"You are doing it," Jane replied and rested her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. "You are doing it." She was crying in sadness and happiness at the same time.

Loki kissed her on the top of her head.

Frigga was using her hands to feel in between her legs. "OK you two, we are almost there," she told them. "You need to push with each contraction, but make them short and do not push hard. You go slow and steady and I will be here. I will catch him and bring him out as soon as they are free. Loki," she instructed, "I want you to be right behind her, wrap your arms under hers." He did as instructed. "Take her hands because she is going to squeeze hard when she is pushing and she probably will not break your hands."

"I doubt it," he said. "I'm right here," he whispered in her ear and kissed her again.

"OK Jane, you tell me when the next one is coming," The future grandmother said to her.

"Right now," she blurted before she could finish what she was saying. She pushed and she reached her hands down to see if she could feel the head coming.

"Almost there," she said. "Come on Jane, push."

Jane pushed harder, her eyes shut tight and teeth gritted while she held onto Loki's hands.

"Great job honey," Loki said to her. "We're almost there."

"He's right," she replied. "One more time and the head will be out."

"I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can, now push," her mother-in-law ordered and she pushed again.

There was a release of more cloudy fluid and blood into the water.

Loki may not be the one down at the birth canal, but he could feel that his son was coming. His spirit was alive and active.

"OK, the head is out," Frigga told her. "I am going to manipulate the body with my hands and with Jane's effort in pushing to release the shoulders and arms. Ready Jane, very light push and..."

The parents eagerly awaited the arrival of their son as they watched Frigga manipulate her arms under the cloudy water surface.

"Here we go," she said as she brought the baby from the cloudy waves to fully cry and breathe in the open.

The baby's cries were powerful and strong as he emerged for the water. The tiny wiggler was covered in blood, tissue, and water.

"Is he OK?" Jane cried softly.

"We have a baby boy," she told them. "You two have your boy."

"My son," Loki said. "I have my son."

"You have a son," his mother told him.

Both Loki and Jane looked at each other with beaming smiles, laughs, and kisses.

His mother brought their son to them and rested him gently into her arms. She still had a little work to do with removing the placenta from her body and help her body to relax to normal.

Loki and Jane looked to their son and were amazed by the child that they had created. The baby was crying with a high pitched desire for attention.

"He's perfect," Jane said amongst her tears of joy. "He's so beautiful."

"Yeah," her husband replied. "Just like his mother." He kissed her powerfully on the forehead. His golden brown eyes opened to finally look upon on the proud parents.

Jane looked down at their son and then back to him. "He said his name was Lukas in my vision," she said. "Did you still want to keep that name as it has been synonymous with not so pleasant times in our lives."

"I would have it no other way," he told her, smoothing a thumb across across his son's forehead. "I love it," he told her.

Jane passed the baby off to him and he held him against his body, but out before him. "Lukas Lokison, son of Loki, King of Midgard and crowned prince of the realm of Midgard and Jotunheim. Has a nice ring to it."

"Yes it does," she replied.

"OK," Frigga said. "No more placenta and you seem to not being losing consciousness due to fluid loss. We'll know once you are toweled off and dry."

"Thank you Queen Mother," Jane told her. "For everything."

"I'm a grandmother," she answered. "It is what we do."

* * *

><p>Once Jane was clean and dry as well as rebounded from her laborious ordeal, the new parents walked outside to the garden with the family in tow. They wanted to continue the tradition of birth celebration; even though they were not in Asgard, it was important that their child had the same protections as those that came before them.<p>

Loki held Lukas who was wrapped in a snuggly pale green blanket and cap on his head. His golden brown eyes stared up at them as they walked to a garden archway that was covered in lilies and other blooms.

Jane was clothed in a simple lavender sundress that dragged behind her. She claimed that she was not cold even though it was barely fifty degrees outside. Loki was adorned in his green and brown leather royal attire that allowed the gold accents to shimmer off the moonlight.

As they drew closer to the grassline, clouds began to form and nearly block out the moon, but its power and might still shined upon them.

The both of them looked up and then back to each other.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied.

Loki positioned their son in his arms as he had in the moments after he was born. The baby tried wiggling out of his swaddling, but Jane had made sure he was swaddled tightly.

"Gods and elders of Asgard," he shouted to the sky above him, "House of the Aesir, my family. I Loki, son of Laufey and adopted by Odin Allfather, do hereby present to you Lukas Lokison, son of Loki and Jane to you." They lifted him up so the moonlight radiated off his skin.

The moon seemed to glow brighter, which the entire family was in awe over its majestic glow. It meant that Asgard was watching them at that very second.

Lukas seemed to look up at the moon and was mesmerized by the phenomenon he was witnessing.

"My father, Odin, my brother Thor," Loki continued in prayer as Jane pulled herself close to him, "we ask for your protection over us and now our son as we have given him life."

"Protect our son Lukas from now until eternity and keep him in your ever present gaze and welcome him into your home as you have me," Jane put her section of her prayer.

"We do seek these requests in the name of the Allfather," they both said in unison.

The clouds suddenly rumbled and radiated with lightning and thunder from within. They sparked to life right over their heads.

A pleasant and gentle rain began to fall over them and all of the royal court who stood there. It was a warm, misting rain that coated them in blessings for a few seconds.

Their baby started crying at the rain that splashed upon him.

"_My blessing and protection you have_," a voice came from the clouds. Loki and Jane knew that it was from Thor, Loki's brother. "_Raise him well._"

And the rain ceased upon them as the sky returned to what it was before they had stepped outside.

Lukas was now protected by his uncle, Thor.

Loki gathered his son in close to his body and Jane looked at Lukas who was ceasing his crying tears.

They turned and began to head inside.

"Well," Frigga said, "how about some nana time?"

The two of them chuckled and Loki passed off their son to his grandmother.

The others went inside with the rest of the court members, but the new parents stayed outside for a few minutes.

He gathered his beautiful and powerful wife into his arms, lifting her off her feet. She chuckled with joy.

"What are you doing? she asked.

"Staring upin the most beautiful woman in all the realm. No words can describe how beautiful you are to me right now," Loki told her. "I am in awe of your majesty and power."

"And you, my husband, I am honored to call you my best friend, my love, and father to our son...and many more to come," she replied. "Can you believe that just two years ago, all you could think about doing was killing me?"

He laughed very loudly and briefly before the two of them kissed, watching as the moon created a sort of spotlight upon them. Loki stared into her eyes that seemed to glow in the pale white light.

They were spinning slowly around in a circle as their mouths did not want to part.

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you for reading. Please stick with me for future texts. I have four in the barrel right now...and three are all Loki  Jane related. Many more adventures are to come._


	27. Bonus Scene 1 Loki and Jane's wedding

_Sorry about the delay in posting this, but school has been a royal pain in the posterior. I sure hope it was worth it because here is the scene I know you have been waiting for...Loki and Jane's wedding. That large italic section at the end of Chapter 14 - Surrender would have been removed and replaced with this scene and Bonus Scene #1.5 - Visiting SHIELD_

_I hope this makes up for taking this scene away from you._

_Think of the melody from "Love Never Dies" from the musical of the same name when Jane walks down the aisle.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus scene #1: When two become one<br>**

The United Nations were gathered in their meeting room. All of the nations that had approved and pledged their support to Loki as their king were in attendance. Those nations that had refused him were noticeably absent, but the other nations were pleased that those dictators and tyrants were gone.

As Loki walked calmly toward the podium, he stared intently at his destiny that awaited him. After two long months of getting control of Midgard through a mix of force and prosperity, the day in which he would be king had finally come.

His long emerald cloak draped far behind and glided along the marble tiling.

The head of the United Nations awaited his arrival to the dais. His armor was perfect and shined under the dim lighting.

As he walked, he looked to the glowing board of the countries of Midgard. Everyone had pledged their troops, loyalty, and financing in the event they needed it.

And in turn, Loki pledged he would be a king whom the people could trust.

He approached and took his position, kneeling on the steps before the chairman.

"The gathering shall come to order," the chairman slammed down a gavel upon the podium. "This first of April of the current year we do hereby relinquish divided control in favor of a universal control to Loki, Son of Odin and of the realm of Jotunheim." The man struggled to say the name of his heritage, but got it close enough.

"Great Loki," the man said and Loki raised his head. "We the governing bodies of the United Nations of Earth are prepared to take you as our king in accordance with the promises that you have ensured to us. Are you prepared to take this step?"

"I am," he answered.

The man came around with a second aide. The other man was holding in his hand a pillow and on this was his new crown. It had been crafted after his golden horned helmet, but was more subtle in design. The horns did not snake so high and fanned near the back. The main part that encircled his head was the same as his battle helmet.

A lone green emerald rested in the middle that would shimmer just above the area between his eyes.

"As king, do you hereby swear to protect the lives of Earth with every fiber of your immortal being?" the leader began the oath.

"I swear," he answered.

"As king, do you hereby agree to allow the people of this council to rule their territories, answering to you only in approval of laws and jurisdictions?"

"I swear," Loki replied. He did not like that sticking point, but it was worth it for what he would gain.

"And finally do you swear," the man said as he took the crown into his hands, "to defend the earth and its people in times of suffering and great need; to defend it from forces both foreign and domestic?"

"On my life, I swear," he finished his final statement.

"Then it is my honor to proclaim you, Loki, King of the realm of Earth," the chairman said as the crown was lowered onto his head. It rested and encompassed him gracefully.

Finally, he had what he wanted. He was king.

His staff was brought to him by another member of the council and he took it into his hand.

Loki stood up and faced the people who applauded. Flashes of light appeared as they captured the images on the devices known as cameras.

He continued to face them before he tapped his staff down on the tile.

And everyone was quieted.

"We have yet one more event to commence with before celebrations can occur," he said. "Maestro!" he shouted with a wave of his hand and smile upon his face.

The music proclaimed over the entire chamber, a march that was to welcome his new queen; though she was not that just yet.

The people turned to the doors that would open when she appeared. They opened, but yet Jane did not step through. Where could she be?

* * *

><p>Outside the meeting chamber, Jane Foster stood there as Lacey was finishing the touch-ups on her make-up. Her crying fits had smeared some of the cosmetics, but her friend was helping her to get adjusted.<p>

"There my queen," Lacey said, "you are stunning."

Darcy was there too, arm in a sling. "You know that you do not have to do this," she said. "He is just using you."

"No Darcy," Jane replied. "I am not doing this for me. I am doing this to save anyone from Loki's wrath."

"Exactly," her friend answered. "You just needed to give Thor more time. He will be here."

"No and no," she said, her voice getting louder. "I am going to do this. Loki has vowed that he will not harm anyone and honestly, I still have feelings for him."

"No, you have feelings for Luke Kenton, the guy he killed and took on his identity."

"Stop it Darcy!" Jane blasted her and fixed her necklace. "Do you want to end up like some of the people that are locked up in the arctic penal colony or do you want to be able to say that you are free?"

And her former intern was quieted.

"Exactly! Look, Thor moved on and I have accept that he no longer cares for me," she said. "This is what I am destined to do and that is to marry our new king."

The music started and the doors opened, signalling it was time for Jane to face her destiny.

Her purple gown dragged behind her and the silver intricacies sparkled along her neckline and along the sides of the gap over her chest. The chandeliers that hung from her ears barely grazed her shoulder.

The pale emerald ring that Loki had given her as an engagement gift contrasted against her gown, but she needed to wear it.

Jane smoothed her hair on the sides and brought the one section of hanging strands to graze her right eye.

She stepped into the space between and appeared before everyone.

* * *

><p>Loki took one look at Jane was mystified at her beauty. The purple gown that she chose to wear for her wedding to him was stunning. She had a left a lot of her skin to be open and exposed, but that showed her confidence in her beauty.<p>

She walked nervously up the aisle, but it was clear that she was looking to him as he awaited her arrival.

Once she reached the staircase as he had, she too bowed down and awaited her responses in what she needed to do.

He tapped the staff on the ground to silence everyone yet again.

The chairman was replaced by an expert in the custom religions of Midgard. This man would perform the ritual of marriage to join them both together.

"Greetings my dear," the rotund man said. "Are you Jane Elizabeth Foster, daughter of James and Amelia (Hastings) Foster of the realm of Midgard?" he asked in a powerfully deep voice.

"I am," Jane replied.

"Are you here under no certain duress to join your life and soul to our king, Loki, for all of eternity?" he asked her.

Loki looked back to Jane who was a bit hesitant at first, but responded with "Yes."

He himself then went down a step and extended a hand to Jane. "You may now rise child of Midgard and take the hand of your king," he told her.

Her head rose up and they locked eyes again.

Jane gave him her hand and he aided in her standing back up. She trembled lightly as he took it into the crook of his elbow and holding it with his other hand.

"There is no need to be frightened," he whispered to her.

"I am not," she replied. "Nervous, but not frightened."

Loki smiled. "We are ready."

"Since you have admitted to your lord and king that you are who you are and are here of your volition, may this ceremony commence."

They had chosen a custom ceremony with a ceremony and coronation that would bind themselves together with one another.

"Today we gather in this circle of friends and allies to bear witness to the union of our king, Loki and his destined bride, Jane on this day. Your marriage will bring together the first ruling house of Midgard. Are you both prepared to take in this undertaking?"

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"Yes," she replied right after.

"You may now face one another," the priest instructed.

The both of them turned to face on another. They held their hands together.

"King Loki, do you hereby take Jane Elizabeth Foster to be your queen?" he asked. "To hold her as your wife from this day forward, to cherish her life, and give her the loyalty that she so rightfully will deserve as your friend, lover, and confidant from now till the end of time?"

"My heart you will hold from this day forward, I take you as my queen," he replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"And do you Jane Elizabeth Foster do take Loki not only as your king, but as your husband as well?" he asked her. "Will you hold him to you, cherish his life, and give him the loyalty that he so rightfully deserves as your friend, lover, and confidant from now till the end of time?"

Jane swallowed hard, but finally said, "My heart you will hold from this day forward, I take you as my king and my husband."

The priest came to them with a large silver chest carried by an assistant.

"It is your desire to accept this station as Queen of Midgard," the priest said to her. The chest was opened and the artifact was revealed. Inside was a diamond tiara that would be placed on her head.

"King Loki, the crown that you have created for your bride and queen," he said. "Please take this and place it upon her head."

Loki took the delicate montage of crystals from within and looked at it in his hands.

Carefully, he placed it onto her head, careful not to harm her with the combs that would rest into her hair.

"There," he said, taking her face into his hands. "I knew that this would suit you well." He smiled at her.

And Jane did smile back.

"It is with the greatest honor to announce the union of King Loki and Lady Jane Foster-Odinson, King and Queen of the Realm of Midgard," their priest conducted their ceremony. "May your rule be just and powerful from this day forward. My king, for the first time, you may claim your bride Jane."

He brought their mouths together very softly and assuredly in sealing their union together. They were now joined as one.

Jane slipped her arms underneath his pull them closer together, allowing their kiss to imitate ones they had shared in the past.

The entire chamber erupted in another blast of applause and cheering.

Eventually they head to release so they could present themselves to their constituents.

Loki held her hand high, tenderly within his grasp to show they were now one.

* * *

><p><em><span>SHIELD Auxiliary Base<span>_

Like most of the mortals that were unable to get tickets or be anywhere near the United Nations building, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and many other agents stood around the large television monitor; watching the coronation and wedding ceremony.

Some of them were going to violently ill that Jane had betrayed them by marrying Loki. Some understood why she was doing it.

She was sacrificing her freedom to save them all.

"Well," Hawkeye said, "there goes the planet." He walked away to tend to his wounds on his arm that were still healing.

"Is she insane?" Natasha wanted to know.

"Not in the least bit," Tony answered. "She is giving her life to save everyone else. How can that not be a noble thing to do to?"

"Nobel or not," Fury said. "We will see what Loki's plans are for us?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"We have a meeting with the new king and queen tomorrow morning," Fury said as he walked away.

Tony stood there once everyone departed. He looked into Jane's eyes as she looked around in bewilderment at all the attention she was receiving now that she was queen.

"Good luck to you kid," he said. "Good luck." And he turned off the television.

* * *

><p><em>There! I hope you enjoyed the wedding scene. Please let me know if you did...<em>


	28. Bonus Scene 2 Loki and Jane visit SHIELD

_Here is the continuation of the previous scene. It is the morning after the wedding where the happy couple is on their way to "celebrate" with friends..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Scene #1.5 - Visiting SHIELD<strong>

It had been a day from hell at SHIELD in the first day of the rule of Loki, the new King of Midgard and his queen, Lady Jane Odinson. They were already hitting the ground running after a short honeymoon locked away in the Osborn's former home.

Now the pair was on their way to base to make what had been declared by them, a monumental announcement.

Security had been alerted, mainly for posterity because being that Loki was a god, they would not be able to subdue him for long (as they had learned from previous attempts)

Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, and Natasha Romanoff watched as a small motorcade arrived from within the command central.

Darcy Lewis, broken arm in a sling and cut above her eyebrow bandaged, stood close; in case of any trouble.

* * *

><p>Once the car parked, the new members of the royal guard came to open the door.<p>

Loki climbed outwearing a traditional Midgardian suit of dark jade and with a gold and emerald scarf.

He turned to the car and offered his hand to his bride.

Jane's hand took it and emerged. She was radiant in her sapphire crinkled velvet jacket that covered over a white tanktop and glitter covered jeans.

He had opted for not so casual attire when visiting the elite military group that had accosted and arrested him. Since the President of the United States was kind enough to be one of the first to acknowledge his rule, Loki was now in possession of SHIELD or they would be made an example of.

Loki took his wife's hand, noticing how radiant she was with her hair down and left in spiraling waves.

"Shall we my darling?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied with a beaming smile.

They walked into the base building, traversing the numerous hallways as their security led the way of the SHIELD operatives to their commanders.

Apparently, they were expected as everyone was gathered and waiting.

They passed the prison cell that had once been his confinement.

"Remember that room," he whispered in her ear, causing her to chuckle. Loki kissed Jane's temple.

The royals arrived to the command briefing room and were met with sets of eyes that carried a myriad of emotions. Most them had concern, but there was one that was glad to see them and a couple of cynics in the crowd.

"Tough crowd," Jane remarked.

"As I expected," he replied. "Greetings members of SHIELD. I am trusting that this visit will be better than the last?"

"As do we all King Loki," Nick Fury replied, just a hint of disbelief in his voice.

The two group leaders, Loki the king and Fury the head of SHIELD sat on opposing ends of the table with their respected group members.

However, Tony Stark was slowly wandering in circles around the table as the discussions were going on.

Fury was expressing how he was being promoted to a rank of commander of the North American forces. SHIELD was going to serve a different purpose now. It was going to be a part of the Royal Elite Guard.

Phil Coulson and his experience was going to take control of the King and Queens private security details.

Darcy was being promoted to Royal Adviser; once she finished her healing.

Tony Stark was going to moving to Europe with his wife to work at Stark International on a secret project he would be briefed on at a later date.

Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers were going still be Avengers, however serving the best of their planet by being spies. The supervillains of the current time were already inciting rebellion and it would be their job to take them out.

In return, Loki and Stark were to have full access to the tesseract.

Fury was not generally happy with that arrangement, but if SHIELD want to be a part of the family at all, it was the condition that they had to agree to.

Fury allowed Jane and Stark to head down to the laboratory where Erik Selvig and the icon were being kept.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked before they were about to enter the lab.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I asked if you are OK?" he repeated the question.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I do not know. You are married to a god now and he is generally not known for his gentleness when it comes to we mere humans."

"Well you are wrong," Jane said as they entered. "In the past few days, Loki has wanted to shower me with limitless amounts of affection and tokens. I have to keep him away half the time." They locked eyes before speaking with Dr. Selvig. "It is really sweet that you are worrying about me, but there is no need."

"Jane," Erik greeted and embraced her. "How are you my dear?"

"Seems to be the question of the day," she replied returning the hug. "I am doing very well for being the number one girl on Earth."

"I saw the wedding," he said. "Quite a spectacle, but I am glad that you have all those protections. Now we do not need to worry about you anymore."

"Tell Tony that," she said.

After they reunited, Erik locked the tesseract into his glass and golden capsule that allowed whoever held it to transport it without any harm coming to them.

She carried it, resting on the flat area of her forearms.

Jane reappeared in the command briefing room where she strode very gently to the end of the table where her husband stood awaiting her arrival.

Tony was not far behind her as she came before him.

"My king, the tesseract of Asgard," she presented it to him.

Loki touched the glass gently with his hands and smiled. It was evident from the look on his face that he was pleased.

"Gentlemen," Loki said with a smile and clasp of his hands, "I believe that this concludes our business. I look forward to seeing you all in Europe at Icehawk Mountain; once it is finished being retrofitted. Farewell to you all."

Taking the handle on the capsule and held the weight with ease.

The couple took hands, but eventually her husband pulled her close to him inserting his hand in her back pocket; making walking a little odd.

"Best of luck to you kid," Tony mimicked what he had said when Jane married Loki. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p><em>What a bonus section. If you are wondering about the clothes, think to Loki's human attire in The Avenger leaked pictures and Jane in Attack of the Clones (that blue robe she wore). That will help it to make sense.<em>

_Please let me know what you thought._ _I thought it was a little cutesy! _


	29. Bonus Scene 3 Loki leaves Jane at home

_Here is Bonus Chapter #2. It is Loki leaving Midgard to go face Thor in Asgard and would be inserted between Chapters 19 and 20. You might need your tissues for this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Scene #2 - Too hard to say goodbye<br>**

It was near dawn, yet the sun had broken the crest of the mountains surrounding Icehawk Castle. But no amount of light to lift or chase away the darkness that resided and roamed the halls of the palace of Loki and Jane, rulers of Midgard.

At the bottom of the mountain near the gondola station, a vigil of candles, gifts, and prayers along with numerous loyalist humans enshrouded the station.

Lacey Giordano had been out there for days, holding her candles and replacing them when they burned out. Though she did not know Jane very well, the time they had spent together made her feel closer to her than the others.

* * *

><p>The glowing essence was bright enough that Loki could see it from the windows of the room where Jane's body was resting. She had to be moved from their bedchamber to a room in a different wing due to the attack from Doom. This room was known as the Garden Room being that overlooked the garden, but the wall that surrounded the garden peered deep down to sea level where the memorial had been placed.<p>

It was a beautiful tribute and fitting to his wife.

The servants had finished dressing Jane in a gorgeous white gown that draped her body. It shimmered against her skin. The mask had been reapplied to her face to keep her breathing.

"We have finished my lord," Ashlyn replied.

"Thank you," he answered. "You are dismissed."

They bowed and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Loki walked to his wife and took his post back next to her. It was the morning that he was scheduled to leave and head for Asgard; to confront his brother.

But he still needed to do his morning ritual…brushing Jane's hair.

Taking the silver brush in his hands, he took a small section in hand and stoked down the strands. It was tangled so he moved with care and precision.

He tried to laugh. "Your hair is a little more matted today my love. It's OK though, I will take great care. Your hair will be as soft as is normally is." He continued to comb through all her strands that were not hindered by the straps around her face.

Once he finished, he set the brush down, but found that it trembled as he put it down.

Loki only hoped that this was not the last time that he would be allowed to do this.

He moved closer, placing both of his hands on the sides of Jane's face. He stared intently into her placid and still eyelids.

And his wall fell down as he gathered his wife into his arms. Though she could not control her body, he lifted and held her tightly to him.

Loki kissed the temple near her ear. It was powerful gesture of love for her.

"I have to go now my love," he said, "and I hope to return to you and you be awaiting my return with your arms open. However, if I should not, I will still come for you. We will go into the afterlife together. Whether it be to Helheim or Valhalla, I will not leave you behind." He held her head in his hand. "I cannot exist in a world without you in it. You are my life, my love, and my soul."

He gently set her back down in her position, placing her left hand across her abdomen.

The sunrise light caused her sea green emerald ring to sparkle against her skin.

Reaching over he plucked her wedding ring from her hand and watched it sparkle in his fingertips. "Oh I am not taking it from you for good my love," he told her. "I want something of you to carry with me. I will take great care of it, I promise."

There was a cautious knock to the door.

"Enter," he called.

Tony Stark entered the chamber. "The team is assembled and we are prepared to leave my king," he said.

"Excellent Tony," Loki replied. "I need a favor of you."

"Name it."

"I need you to remain behind."

Tony seemed a little put off by it as he approached very slowly. "Not to insult you, but may I ask why?"

"You once hid Jane from my sight," he said. "To keep her safe from me, and you did. I could not locate her and hence why I had to call her out. I trust you. If for some reason I do not return, I would trust you to take care of her, defend her until you fell."

"I consider Janie a good friend," Tony replied. "This task, I accept with the greatest honor."

"And I thank you Tony," Loki replied. "Please get you and Abby safely situated here in the palace. I still need to say good-bye."

"As you wish," his friend said and walked out.

Loki pulled on his long leather jacket, feeling the emerald silk on the inside slide across his body. The gold and emerald gemstones sparkled off his body. He started to clip the clasps in front closed, causing a tight seal around his frame.

He could not believe he was leaving. Would this be the last time he would see Jane? Would this be the last sunrise they would see together?

Returning to her side, he took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"My love, my heart, my soul, they all belong to you."

Loki left one last kiss, tears streaming down his face.

Though his heart was telling him to stay, forget about confronting the Asgardians, the king had been tasked with seeking revenge for his kingdom.

Once Tony was at his post, the king gathered up Black Widow, Captain Rogers, Agent Coulson, and his legal adviser Darcy Lewis to accompany him to Asgard. Hawkeye would also be staying behind as a sniper for the portal control chamber.

Abby Stark activated the control module with the coordinates to Asgard. She stood and saluted them from the top of the staircase.

The king and his court passed through the portal and into the battle of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>OK, I need to go get my tissues. I hope that you enjoyed it. This also means the "Stockholm" is now finished. I hope that you have enjoyed it and if you want more Loki and Jane, move along to "Pardon my Past." It is where I explore more of the Norse myth than the Marvel  Norse myth. Love you all!  
><em>


End file.
